Le Secret du Démon
by Dragonna
Summary: Un secret bien gardé : "Je ne peux vous mentir...comme vous me l'avez ordonné...mais rien ne m'empêche de ne rien vous dire si vous ne demandez pas jeune maître." Une vengeance planifiée contre une famille. Une famille qui devra s'unir pour se redresser. Et si des dieux s'en mêlent pour les aider, tout pourrait basculer...sauf si l'ennemi a une part de surnaturel à ses côtés.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

C'était une sombre nuit, une nuit sans lune. Dans une ruelle mal famée, deux personnes attendaient. L'un d'eux sourit cruellement. «Vous êtes certain qu'_il_ fera bien son travail?

- Croyez moi, mon serviteur n'échouera y a si longtemps que j'attends ça. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à blesser notre cible. Alors le ramener vivant et à ma merci... Il sera peut-être blessé car il ne se laissera pas faire mais jamais mon employé n'échoue. C'est une perle.

- Mais où l'avez vous trouvé?

- Bonne question. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir.» Il eut un sourire machiavélique, ses dents jaunies par le tabac offrant un contraste avec son apparence soignée. Il frotta ses mains gantées de blancs, impatient.

L'autre homme regarda la ruelle vide, à l'écoute des bruits de la ville, silencieuse à une heure si tardive. «Faites le souffrir autant que possible. Cette maudite famille nous a causé assez d'ennuis comme ça.

- J'ai hâte de le voir trembler devant moi, se recroqueviller sous la douleur, d'entendre ses cris. De faire disparaître ce sourire déplaisant de ce maudit visage.» il se tourna vers son acolyte, un sourire immonde ourlant ses lèvres et il susurra «Vous serez le bienvenu dans mon bordel pour vous amusez avec lui.

- Votre offre est généreuse, mais je préfère les femmes. Même si cette personne est magnifique. Bien que "jouer" avec lui et un fouet m'amuserait beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas intervenir dans votre programme. Cependant ne le mettez pas à disposition de tout le monde. Scotland Year a des chiens partout. Des chiens bien dressés à repérer les fidèles sujets de la couronne quand ceux-ci tombent entre les griffes des hyènes.

- Il ne sera à disposition que de mon cercle très fermé. Je ferais attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas casser...ça enlèverait tout le plaisir.»

L'autre gloussa, amusé. «Je me demande combien de temps il tiendra avant de vous supplier...ou de pleurer.»

Une silhouette bondit alors du toit et atterrit devant eux, jetant sans douceur son fardeau inconscient au sol. «Me voici maître, j'ai accomplis ma mission comme vous le demandiez. Il est vivant. Et j'ai exécuté _**tout **_ce que vous me demandiez de faire.»

Une expression avide se dessina sur le sordide individu qui se pencha pour saisir une poignée de cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts pour tirer la tête du prisonnier en arrière. Il attrapa la lanterne posée au sol et éclaira le visage pâle du captif. Une sourire mauvais apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres et il lâcha sa proie. «Très bien, très bien...»

L'arrivant sembla légèrement dégoûté mais se reprit bien vite «Tout s'est passé conformément à vos ordres. Êtes-vous certain que vous vouliez que je fasse que qui a été prévu ensuite maître?»

Le dit-maître regarda son serviteur, et eut un rictus «Du moment que tu n'oublie pas que ton vrai maître c'est moi...et que _mes_ ordres seront toujours prioritaire si_ il_ vient par ici.

- Vous êtes d'un diabolique...c'est très intéressant.» Les yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit. «Je sens que je ne vais plus autant m'ennuyer qu'avant.

- Et n'oublie pas. Il ne doit rien savoir avant que je n'ai...dressé mon prix. Qu'il abandonne tout espoir d'être sauvé.

- A vous de voir si vous y parviendrez.» rit l'autre dans un rictus mystérieux.

L'autre homme lança, froidement «Tout humain finit par se plier sous la souffrance.

- Si vous le dites.» Il ne semblait pas y croire.

Son maître lança alors «Aaron, si tu veux tu-sais-quoi, il y a quelques personnes dont je n'ai plus l'utilité dans ma cave. Je les tuerais demain, alors si cela t'intéresse...

- ….Ho que oui ça m'intéresse.» Et il sembla disparaître dans les ombres.

* * *

Le prisonnier gémit et ouvrit les yeux, étourdis. Le coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçut l'avait envoyé dans le néant sans qu'il puisse agir. Ce n'était pas possible, qui était son agresseur, il ne pouvait pas être humain.

Il vit qu'il était dans une pièce sombre, avec une lanterne juste devant les yeux. Des liens solides maintenaient ses poignets dans son dos et ses chevilles ensemble. Il pouvait à peine bouger.

Il fut alors jeté contre le mur. Pour se retrouver face à un individu passablement peu agréable, qui inspirait plus le dégoût que autre chose. «Qui êtes-vous?»

L'homme lui saisit le menton, avec brutalité, et le força à relever la tête. «Quelqu'un que tu vas beaucoup fréquenté maintenant mon joli.» Il serra sa prise sans aucune douceur et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du captif. «En réalité, pour être plus simple...je suis ton maître à présent.» Il rit devant le regard furieux du plus petit. Celui-ci eut un mouvement brutal pour s'éloigner mais échoua. Et récolta une gifle brutale. «Tu vas devoir apprendre à m'obéir. J'ai tout mon temps pour ça mon mignon.»

L'autre, écœuré par la proximité déplaisante, serra les dents. Ses yeux reflétait une telle rage que ça en était effrayant. Un regard qui promettait une mort douloureuse et sans pitié.

Son geôlier ricana, amusé par cette attitude rebelle «Tu n'auras pas ces yeux là longtemps. Tu n'as pas comprit? Tu n'es plus rien ici. Rien du tout. Personne ne viendra te sauver. _Personne._ Tu n'as plus qu'à être obéissant et je serais gentil avec toi...qu'en dis tu?»

L'autre siffla «Tu peux aller brûler en enfer.

- Tu m'y rejoindrais bien vite mon joli. Tu n'es plus rien quand tu es seul et attaché n'est-ce pas? Sans ta meute fidèle. Si fragile et vulnérable.»

Un coup de genou en plein ventre le fit grimacer, il répliqua par une gifle bien plus brutale que la première, envoyant le captif contre le mur. Il le prit par le sol et souffla.

«Tu vas arrêter de faire le malin. Tu es seul. Impuissant. Tu n'auras bientôt plus qu'_une seule utilité_. Et je vais te retirer tout. Absolument tout. Je serais bon prince, je t'autorise à garder ton adorable prénom. Qu'en dis-tu? Je vois d'ici l'attraction proposée à mes clients "te torturer".»

Un crachat ensanglanté le frappa au visage. Lentement il s'essuya et ricana «Tu ne feras pas le malin bien longtemps...

- Tu ne me briseras pas. Je te tuerais, même si ça doit prendre des années.

- Si tu tiens aussi longtemps sans ramper à mes pieds. Avant que la résignation n'emplisse ton regard et que tu abandonne tout espoir.» Il joua avec une mèches de cheveux et se plongea dans le regard haineux de son prisonnier.

«Nous verrons bien qui gagnera la partie...» susurra le captif, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, malgré la légère crainte légitime qui naissait en lui.

_Jamais ce type ne le briserait._

_Il lui ferait payer._

_Au centuple._

_D'avoir détruit sa vie._

_Et celle de ses proches._

_Et si, par malheur, il sentait qu'il craquait, il se donnerait la mort plutôt que devenir l'esclave de ce type._

* * *

**A Suivre**

**Si vous avez compris quelque chose à ce prologue, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ici. A votre avis, qui est le prisonnier? Vos impressions sur Aaron? Les deux humains eux sont des OC, ne cherchez pas leurs identités.**


	2. Des hommes, un démon et des Dieux

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Des hommes, un démon et des dieux**

* * *

___**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

Ciel reposa sa tasse, pensif. Il dormait mal ces temps-ci. Des cauchemars des événements d'il y a trois ans le hantaient toujours.

Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait pas aussi vite que ça. Il avait encore rêvé l'incendie du manoir, des corps sans vie, ensanglantés au sol.

De Tanaka s'effondrant au sol, et des silhouettes sombres l'entourant.

D'être empoigné et jeter dehors, seul.

Les flammes qui léchaient les murs, les vitres qui éclataient...sa propre voix, brisée par les larmes et les sanglots, qui appelait ses parents.

Et une main plaquée sur sa bouche, l'attirant dans les bois. Et puis...

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, il but le fond de sa tasse, refoulant sa tristesse au fond de son cœur.

_A quoi bon se remettre puisqu'il allait mourir?_

_Quand à savoir le temps qu'il lui restait...il n'en savait absolument rien. _

_Rien ne ramènerait ses parents._

_Rien._

Il tourna la tête vers son majordome et demanda, pour se changer les idées «Pas de nouvelles concernant Undertaker?

- Aucune monsieur...Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant.» répondit son majordome, versant du thé dans sa tasse, dans un sourire aimable. «Ce n'est pas un humain donc c'est difficile de le trouver. L'âme des shinigamis est invisible pour les démons. Je ne peux ni la repérer ni la dévorer, car elle est protégée par une sorte d'aura divine.»

Le jeune comte planta sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau «Je me demande quelles sont ses motivations. Il s'oppose à nous mais en même temps il veut _me_ protéger de _toi_. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à sa manières de penser.

- Peut-être est-ce en mémoire de votre père avec qui il était ami? Il veut vous protéger. Protéger votre âme. Autant pour son amitié avec votre prédécesseur que par devoir de shinigami.

- Sans doute.» Le jeune noble cacha la fait que si Undertaker tuait Sébastien après que lui-même ait rempli sa part du contrat, cela l'arrangerait bien. Il avait de moins en moins envie de mourir pour être honnête envers lui-même mais il préférait ne rien dire de vive voix. Question de survie. Le démon pourrait prendre ça pour une infraction du contrat entre eux. Déjà qu'en Allemagne, ça avait été terrible alors il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Les événements là-bas avaient déchirés leurs relations. La confiance avait été brisé et le jeune humain préférait ne rien montrer. Mieux valait jouer le jeu.

Diederich, l'ami de son père, n'avait pas pu le renseigner réellement sur le shinigami. Il ne lui parlait pas souvent à vrai dire. Il savait juste que ''l'homme'' était étrange. Et c'était tout. C'était Vincent qui gardait tous les secrets, lui qui savait tout sur ses alliés.

«On n'avance pas. J'aurais pourtant aimé savoir ses motivations réelles. Il est tellement bizarre dans son caractère.

- Même les autres Shinigamis en étaient choqués. Je ne connais pas bien leurs règles mais j'en connais assez pour savoir que ce qu'a fait Undertaker est la plus grave des infractions. Les dieux de la mort sont censés recueillir les âmes, donner des traitements spéciaux à celles qui sont d'exceptions. Accessoirement ils doivent protéger les humains des démons. Ils savent quand aura lieu la fin d'un contrat avec l'un d'eux et peuvent alors arriver pour détruire mes semblables.

- Ce qui explique la haine de ce William contre toi.

- Effectivement. Mais celui-ci, comme Ronald Fox ou Grell sont des jeunes dieux selon leurs standards, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. S'ils s'y mettaient à trois, ils auraient possiblement une chance en ayant une excellente stratégie de combat. Mais, si on est réaliste, pour me tuer, il faudrait au moins deux shinigamis de la trempe d'Undertaker.» Il eut un sourire aimable «Désolé de vous décevoir mais ces trois enfants ne pourront rien contre un démon de mon envergure, il leurs manque quelques siècles d'expérience.»

Le jeune lord ricana sombrement. Son majordome le connaissait trop bien. C'était les règles du jeu après tout. Le démon savait que l'humain pouvait tenter de se débarrasser de lui.

_C'était de bonne guerre après tout._

«De toute façon, nous risquons de les croiser souvent...

- Certainement.» Il frappa du poing dans sa main «N'oubliez pas my lord...votre tante, la marquise de Midford, veut que lord Edward et vous soyez plus proches, vu qu'elle pense que son fils devras vous soutenir plus tard, et demande à ce qu'il passe ses prochaines vacances ici, sans mademoiselle Elizabeth pour le mettre en rage contre vous.

- Après tout pourquoi pas...» fit Ciel et attrapant une lettre et en l'ouvrant. «Edward et moi on s'entend relativement bien quand il n'a pas sa crise de grand frère protecteur. Deux semaines seuls tous les deux pourraient améliorer nos relations.» Il eut un sourire carnassier «Ce sera utile pour le chien de garde de la reine d'avoir un lion à ses côtés...»

Le majordome eut une révérence «J'envoie donc la réponse à madame votre Tante.

- Et Sébastien?

- Oui?

- Je vais aussi envoyer une invitation en Allemagne. Invitons Diederich et sa famille quelques temps.

- Puis-je demander pourquoi my lord?

- Je ne sais pas...une intuition. Je pourrais avoir besoin...» Il eut un sourire carnassier«...du _loyal loup allemand_ de mon père pour ma prochaine affaire, qui implique un ancien ennemi qu'ils ont affrontés dans une enquête il y a des années.»

* * *

Grell feuilletait un ouvrage, les traits plissés. Ronard, appuyé au mur, marmonna «Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici exactement? Ce sont les archives de ce siècle. Toutes les personnes classées ici sont déjà mortes, certaines sont même déjà réincarnées.» Il regardait régulièrement la porte: si quelqu'un entrait, surtout William, ils auraient des problèmes. Bien entendu, un shinigami pouvait consulter les archives mais uniquement les cas qu'il avait lui-même traité, au cas où il trouverait quelque chose de bizarre. Ou ceux de personnes qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de le faire.

_Pas comme ça, sans permission._

Repoussant une mèche rouge, le dieu au genre indéfini rit doucement «Quelque chose me semblait bizarre.» Il suivit du doigt un ligne, descendant les colonnes, une moue sur le visage.

Le roux soupira doucement «Bizarre?» Il releva les yeux vers son ami, soudainement curieux.

L'autre explicita ses paroles, tournant la page d'un geste sec «Il y a trois ans. Il y a eut plusieurs choses étranges. Trois...quatre même.

- Et donc?

- Je voulais vérifier dans le compte-rendu. Le shinigami responsable en avait parlé à William mais rien n'avait été fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et Will ne veut pas en parler. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel chambardement quand il y a un problème dans la liste des morts. Peut-être quelque chose d'inhabituel? Le shinigami envoyé là-bas pour régler le dit-problème s'est fait tué. Le boss a fait clore l'affaire. Disant qu'on interviendrait dès que le nom de l'humain apparaît dans le livre de l'un de nous.

- Qui est allé là-bas déjà? Sur les lieux où les choses étranges se sont produites je veux dire...

- ….Aucune idée.» Face au regard inquisiteur, il leva les yeux au ciel «Le nom a été effacé d'accord? Alors soit il a raccroché, soit il a commis une infraction et a été ..dégradé en simple agent. Soit c'est celui qui est mort justement. Ou alors personne ne voulait relier son nom à cette nuit car avoir laissé ça se produire est une grave faute pour un shinigami. La pire chose qui puisse arriver pour notre travail!» Ses yeux verts-ors s'illuminèrent soudain et un sourire plein de dents ourla ses lèvres. Son doigt était figé sur une ligne «Haha !»

Ronald haussa les épaules, souriant «Si tu le dis...et donc, qu'est-ce qui est étrange? C'est le massacre du manoir Phantomhive non? Les parents du gamin au démon et la totalité des domestiques sauf un.»

Grell haussa un sourcil «Ouaip. Madame Red m'avait plusieurs fois demandé si je savais qui avait tué sa sœur et son beau-frère. Pour lui faire payer. Elle m'avait supplié. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais occupé de récolter les âmes ce soir-là et que je ne savais rien. Qu'il faudrait consulter les archives. Et que je n'y avais pas accès pour le moment. Je l'aurais fait pour elle si...

- Haaa oui ! La femme que tu as tué parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer son neveu et te suivre jusqu'au bout !» Il évita le livre que l'autre lui lança sans pitié. Fronçant les sourcils il cracha «Si t'as du mal à supporter ça, fallait pas le faire crétin!»

L'autre haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture. Il stoppa «Ho intéressant ça...très intéressant...» Il eut un gloussement amusé.

«Quoi donc?

Grell bondit au sol et lui montra la page, ricanant «Tu vois ces_ quatre_ remarques ici?»

Les yeux du roux s'élargirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit «Mais pourquoi personne n'a signalé _**ça**_ avant?

- Le responsable a du penser que il fallait laisser faire le destin. Bah là le destin n'agit pas des masses, et on est en plein infraction à laisser ça se produire.» Grogna l'autre, les dents serrés, une flamme de haine dans les yeux. Surprenant. «Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais pas fait les choses à moitié, crois-moi!

- Et dis moi...

- Hum?

- Il faut le dire au gamin? Toutes ces choses...dont une le concerne. Deux même. Et en lui révélant le nom du grand responsable de tout ça?» Ronald eut un geste évasif de la main, comme pour englober quelque chose de très grand.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'il se fasse bouffer l'âme en l'aidant à accomplir sa vengeance? Alors que c'est notre travail d'empêcher ça?

- On aura qu'à les suivre et tuer le démon avant. Si on convint William de venir avec nous, on aura une chance. Il a beau être fort, il avait du mal contre moi tout seul. Et même s'il a réussit à tenir contre nous deux ensemble, avec un troisième acolyte, ça devrait le faire!

- Humpf. De toute façon, si ce rapport ne se plante pas, c'est le démon qui aura une belle surprise. S'il a passé un contrat...c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce petit détail.» Grell ricana «Pauvre Sebby-chan!» Il fourra le livre dans sa poche et lança «Trouvons le contrevenant, son aide ne sera pas de trop, Will sera trop terre-à-terre. Il viendra à notre aide à temps, comme toujours, comme un chevalier.» Il rougit à ses paroles, partant dans ses délires.

Son ami se frappa le front de sa main droite «T'es grave parfois!»

* * *

La pièce était sombre et froide. Le sol dur. Le prisonnier était vêtu d'une chemise blanche élimée et déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Des tâches sombres, du sang séché ou encore frais, effaçaient le blanc ça et là. Il était habitué à l'obscurité maintenant. Il avait cru devenir fou au début mais il s'était habitué. Il était habitué à ça, au froid qui le faisait trembler tant il était peu couvert, son pantalon étant dans le même état que sa chemise. Il avait la peau poisseuse à certains endroits.

_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de visite?_

_Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps._

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était captif, depuis qu'il avait été jeté ici, ne sortant pour être exposé que rarement. Le reste du temps, il était enfermé ici, le plus souvent lié solidement et parfois bâillonné. Attendant que des gens viennent le faire souffrir.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que penser.

_Penser à sa famille._

_Sa femme, sa sœur, les enfants..._

_Penser à **lui**._

Ne pas penser à ce que son tortionnaire lui susurrait si souvent. Des mots qui étaient comme des poignards glacés dans son cœur, qui le meurtrissaient terriblement. Des mots qui ne sonnaient que trop vrais, qui le faisaient presque perdre espoir.

_Tu n'es rien._

_Tu n'es plus rien._

_Rien qu'une possession._

_Les membres de ton adorable famille sont morts, tués par mon serviteur. Le soir même où je t'ai fait amené ici._

_Tu es mort pour les autres._

_Qui viendrait au secours quelqu'un de mort?_

Si tout le monde le croyait mort, qui viendrait en effet? Un espion dénonçant les lieux à Scotland Yard? Seuls les habitués avaient accès à cet endroit. Il avait fini par comprendre comment ça marchait, avec les commentaires glissés par ses tortionnaires.

Un groupe se réunissait.

Et des enchères débutaient.

Chaque captifs était mis à prix pour un temps précis. Parfois la nuit. Et les gens enchérissaient pour avoir accès à leur morceau de choix. Chaque prisonnier était tiré au sort.

Il y avait toujours un «invité» de moins qu'il n'y avait de gens dans les cellules. Donc un épargné par nuit. Chaque nuit, il priait pour être celui-ci. Depuis quelques temps, la souffrance devenait trop atroce.

Il roula difficilement sur le côté et se redressa sur les genoux, étourdis, des crampes dans tout le corps.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois,...peut-être plus, de torture ne l'avaient pas fait cédé. Il était resté le même. Sauf qu'il ne se moquait plus, ne raillait plus ses geôliers, se contentant de serrer les dents, de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sous les coups de plus en plus violents, se recroquevillant pour se protéger au mieux.

Parfois il y avait eu des abus plus grave. Dans ces cas là il était arrivé à isoler son esprit derrière un mur, laissant son corps subir des assauts aussi douloureux qu'humiliant.

_Mais il ne renonçait pas._

_Il se jurait qu'ils payeraient tous._

_Il sortirait d'ici, retrouverait ceux qu'il aimait, et ferait payer au centuples ces monstres. _

_Il les tuerait, chacun d'eux. _

_Ils goûterait cent fois ce qu'ils lui avaient fait._

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur battit plus vite tandis qu'un douloureux sentiments d'appréhension naissait en lui comme un poigne de glace. Il détestait se sentir impuissant et effrayé. Mais que pouvait-il faire face aux souffrances quil subissait sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que se protéger?

Les pas passèrent devant la porte et continuèrent. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tentant d'ignorer les cris dans les cellules voisines. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir le même régime que les autres prisonniers. C'était essentiellement d'anciens ennemis, venus le faire souffrir, le voir crier ou même pleurer sous la douleur. Pas des gens voulant juste jouer avec un prostitué, fille ou garçon.

Dire qu'il était leur cauchemar avant.

Les première heures passées dans cette enfer avaient été atroce. Ces mots cruels sur la mort de ses proches, les coup de fouets, de cravache, de poings...le fer brûlant contre sa peau, imprimant une marque indélébile...la même que celle des autres esclaves de cet homme.

S'appuyant faiblement contre le mur, il ferma les yeux, tremblant. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, pas après avoir vécu dans cet enfer, et même avant. Il ne pria pas une entité supérieure pour qu'elle le sauve, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que un flot de lumière éclaira son visage, il gémit, ébloui après des heures dans le noir total.

«Quel beau spectacle. Te voir, toi, réduit à l'impuissance, si faible et fragile, comme ça...»

Une main rude empoigna ses cheveux et le força à relever la tête.

«Tu gardes ton joli visage, je comprend qu'il soit interdit d'y toucher...»

Il arracha la chemise déchirée, dévoilant une peau pâle, marquée d'hématomes, de zébrures rouges et de traces de brûlures. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du captif, le faisant tomber au sol, avant de l'écraser sous son pied, face contre terre.

«Hum...je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de hurler...et de te casser la voix à force de crier.» Un claquement de cuir résonna dans la pièce. «J'ai payé un bon prix pour t'avoir pendant trois heures.» Il leva le bras. «Quelle pitié de te voir réduit à ça n'est-ce pas?»

Quand la morsure du fouet entama sa chair, le captif se jura de ne laisser échapper aucune plainte.

* * *

**A suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	3. Bouleversements

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 2: ****Bouleversements**

* * *

Les deux garçons se fixaient intensément. Le grand blond aux yeux verts, toujours dans son uniforme de Weston, l'épée au côté. Et le petit comte à l'œil bleu violacé. Un regard attentif aurait pu noter des similarités au niveau de leurs traits, prouvant leur appartenance à la même famille, une preuve d'origines communes.

Finalement Tanaka toussota et les deux adolescents se reprirent. Faisant fi des traditions et de leur lignage ils engagèrent la conversation, devenant deux simples cousins au lieu d'un comte et d'un futur marquis.

Le plus vieux finit par desserrer les lèvres pour former un sourire aimable «Ciel.

- Edward.» répondit le plus jeune en faisant de même.

Les deux garçons se fixaient, le même air gravé sur le visage. Avec l'absence de Lizzy, ça en était profondément drôle. Sébastien monta les affaires du futur marquis dans la chambre qui lui avait été assigné. Tanaka guida les deux adolescents sur la serre pour un thé. Et se retira dans un coin, silencieux.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne sembla trouver un sujet de conversation. Ciel finit par demander «Comment ça va à Weston?»

Le préfet de la Green House toussota «Tout va bien. Les quatre maisons parlent toujours du renvoi des anciens P4. Vu que tout est resté secret. Mais Cheslock, Clayton et moi nous gérons bien les choses.» Il posa sa tasse de thé et décocha un regard agacé sur son cousin, lançant sèchement «Tu pourrais écrire à MacMillan de temps en temps, il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles et si tu n'es pas malade. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lier d'amitié avec lui si c'était pour couper tout contact après.» Il posa un peu durement sa tasse «C'est un peu cruel tu sais...»

Ciel eut le bon goût de paraître gêné. «C'est à dire...tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Et je n'étais pas entièrement un menteur avec lui...je le trouvais sympathique...mais un petit peu trop enfantin pour moi. Et je préfère ne pas me lier avec les...

- Rien ne dit que tu vas mourir! Arrête d'être aussi négatif.» Il leva les yeux, foudroyant le plus petit du regard «Ou je ne te permettrais pas d'épouser ma sœur.» Souriant sarcastiquement, il ajouta, railleur «Après tout si tu es si certain de mourir jeune...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Ed...ward» Se rattrapant à temps pour ne pas laisser échapper le diminutif qu'il utilisait enfant, il s'empressa de continuer «...c'est juste qu'il...a une personnalité qui...ne..» Il repensa au petit roux, certainement d'origine irlandaise, gentil curieux, généreux...quelqu'un qu'il aurait sans doute beaucoup apprécié si le_** drame**_ n'avait pas eu lieu... «...ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui doit fréquenter _quelqu'un comme moi._»

L'autre lord ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Quand la tragédie avait eut lieu, presque quatre ans auparavant, sa famille avait été anéantie de chagrin. Sa mère pleurait la perte de son frère adoré, de son neveu adorable, de sa charmante belle-sœur. Son père était effondré également et Lizzie était inconsolable. Lui, le cœur gonflé de chagrin, avait pleuré seul. Il adorait son oncle, adorait voir l'approbation dans ses yeux ou riait quand sa main lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Même si ses parents étaient de vrais héros à ses yeux, cet homme était un modèle. Quand il avait été accepté à Weston à la Green House, son oncle Vincent lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule, un regard doux et fier dans les yeux. Cette approbation avait autant de valeur que celle de son père, un ancien de la Green House.

Sa tante Rachel avait toujours un geste ou un mot gentil à son égard. Elle arrivait à calmer ses crises de jalousie fraternelles sans difficulté.

Et il adorait Ciel. Qui le suivait partout. Qui avait boudé quand il était entré au collège parce qu'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent.

_En une nuit, tout avait été détruit par le feu._

Il avait eut l'impression que son enfance se fracassait. Il avait consolé sa sœur de son mieux, incapable de demander à ce qu'on le console _**lui**_. Il avait 13 ans, il était grand. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Il devait être fort.

_Devenir un chevalier, un véritable lord d'Angleterre._

Des jours, des semaines, avaient passés et, au palais royal, son père avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi lui, Edward Midford, le fils aîné, descendant des Phantomhive par sa mère, descendant de l'avant-dernier chien de garde, son grand-père maternel, pouvait prendre la succession du comte Vincent Phantomhive et de _**tout**_ ce qui allait avec. Dont le rôle maudit.

_La reine voulait son chien de garde._

_Edward avait à peine 13 ans, était à Weston depuis quelques mois seulement._

_Il avait eut peur._

_Peur de voir sa famille subir le même sort._

_Il n'était qu'un enfant._

_Sa mère avait dit que son oncle était devenu le chien de garde à 15 ans. Et qu'il exécutait ses missions durant les congés à Weston ou en s'absentant de manière exceptionnelle._

_Edward, lui, ne se sentait pas prêt._

Et puis Ciel était revenu, éprouvé, transformé, borgne, et accompagné d'un étrange majordome. Il n'était plus le même. Devenu froid et dur, il était aussi distant. L'enfant qui boudait parce que son cousin partait au collège, qui était affectueux et rieur, était devenu un enfant glacial, indifférent. Il ne semblait s'adoucir qu'avec madame Red ou Lizzy et leur mère. Edward avait prit la décision d'accepter ce changement et se montrait dur avec lui.

_Autant pour l'aider à être fort..._

…_.que pour ne pas souffrir si la tragédie se répétait._

Il toussota et marmonna, tandis que Sébastien, revenu entre temps, posait une assiette devant lui, avec une part de gâteau pour accompagner le thé «Dans ce cas, le prince indien non plus n'a pas une personnalité qui correspond à ton rôle.

- J'ai au moins un contact indien.

- Bien entendu.» Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi.

- Je ne considère pas Soma comme mon ami.

- Bien entendu.» approuva le jeune chevalier anglais, buvant une gorgée de thé.

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir «Tu ne me crois pas?»

Sourire railleur. «Bien entendu.»

Le jeune comte prit un air boudeur agacé. Il détestait quand le blond faisait ça. Le traiter comme un gamin qui disait n'importe quoi. Il entendit pouffer derrière lui et maudit son majordome de toute ses forces.

Ils gardèrent le silence de nouveau quelques minutes. Puis Edward se décida à rompre la glace, gêné comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet «Père a dit que tu avais une mission délicate.» Il tapota des doigts contre la table «Enlèvements et trafics d'être humains.»

Ciel soupira. Inutile de nier. «Oui. Apparemment une personne que mon pè...prédécesseur avait affronté il y a quelques années. Un homme qui lui a échappé de peu quand il a mit la main sur son bordel clandestin.

- Hum. N'y va pas seul. Tu es de la chaire fraîche pour eux.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne le nie pas.

- Sébastien me protégera.

- Ces personnes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère Ciel. S'il a réussi à échapper à Oncle Vincent, il doit être très dangereux. Et très rusé.

- Je sais.» Il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour en avoir été victime pendant un mois. Avant d'être sacrifié à un démon. Il n'avait survécu que par miracle. «Mais justement parce que c'est dangereux, je ne peux que refuser ton aide.» Et surtout il y avait énormément de blonds parmi les enlevés. Alors son cousin, un beau blond aux yeux verts, affilié à sa famille, un relatif du chien de garde, descendant même de l'un d'eux...serait une cible de choix pour cet homme certainement assoiffé de vengeance contre sa famille. «J'ai invité Diederich et a famille à venir quelques temps. Il a participé à la mission d'il y a quelques années avec mon pè... prédécesseur.» Il se maudit. Ces derniers temps il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur ce mot.

Edward soupira. C'était si triste de voir Ciel si obstiné à nier son affection pour ses parents. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il trébuchait sur le mot. Il ne devait pas aller bien ces temps-ci, il devait trop entendre parler de son père depuis peu vu que ce dernier avait affronté la même personne.

«Ne prends juste pas de risques inutiles.

- Bien sûr.

- Je veux dire, ne pense pas à servir d'appât ou quoique ce soit.» Il le foudroya du regard, dans un avertissement clair. «Ton majordome a beau être un grand combattant, ce genre de crapule est rusé, une vraie hyène se repaissant de la misère humaine. Donc ne fais rien de stupide!»

Ciel toussota. Son cousin le connaissait trop bien. «Je sais ce que je fais.

- Hum. Si tu le dis.» Inutile de lui proposer son aide, ça serait certainement refusé. «As-tu une idée de comment il échappe toujours à Scotland Yard? Un taupe peut-être? Un pourri qui avertirait en échange de services?»

Ciel grogna «Cette enquête sent la charogne jusqu'ici. Des adolescents sont enlevés depuis deux mois. Il y a des nobles dedans. J'ai des photographies et des explications pour chaque cas. Certains ont disparu lors d'un bal, d'autres dans la rue en revenant d'une fête...» Même s'il refusait l'aide d'Edward, ne voulant pas l'impliquer plus que nécessaire, il pouvait échanger des avis, le futur marquis était très au fait de la société et pouvait éventuellement le mettre en contact. Sans parler du fait qu'il était intelligent et pouvait trouver des hypothèses intéressantes.

Le blond eut une moue songeuse «Le trafic implique donc un noble. Une simple crapule ne pourrait pas approcher un fils de bonne famille lors d'une réception. Dans la rue, ce serait possible cependant.

- Hum...je pense également que certaines personnes de la haute société trempent là-dedans.

- Ca ne va pas te faciliter la tâche.

- Tu sais combien nous sommes en Angleterre? Ne serait-ce qu'à Londres?

- Entre les familles anciennes, et les parvenus...tu veux que je te donne un chiffre?»

Ciel grogna. «Pas la peine, j'en ai une vague idée.

- Tu as une idée donc.

- A part me présenter à une fête importante? Si ma cible est un ancien ennemi de mon père et veut détruire ma famille, il sauterait sur l'occasion.

- Tu...

- ….resteras bien en vue et près de Sébastien qui sera déguisé.»

Le majordome gloussa «La dernière fois, vous n'avez pas été prudent jeune maître.

- C'était la dernière fois.

- Pourtant le coupable était censé être dangereux et vous avez suivi le suspect sans méfiance.

- Je savais que tu surveillais les choses.»

Le démon roula des yeux. La mine fâché du cousin de son maître était très amusante cependant. Titiller ses instincts protecteurs se révélait extrêmement plaisant. Le jeune comte ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Edward fit la moue. Il soupira, vaincu et marmonna. «Un de mes camarades de la Green House a un père noble qui organise une grande fête dans huit jours. Cet homme invite parfois des gens étranges.

- Étrange?

- En quelque sorte.» Il termina sa tasse et la reposa «C'est un homme discret, qui ne se montre pas beaucoup dans la haute-société, sauf si obligé et il est toujours irréprochable à ces moments-là. Il est lié à des activités commerciales avec l'Asie, même si ce n'est pas sa principale activité. On l'a déjà soupçonné d'être dans le trafic d'opium mais la police n'a rien pu prouver, d'après mon père. C'est un marginal. Il collectionne des choses étranges. C'est aussi un érudit. Il verse cependant de l'argent à des orphelinats. Et aux hôpitaux. Faisant de lui une personne impossible à comprendre.

- Hum. Il a un profil de suspect.» Ca lui rappelait désagréablement le Baron Kelvin, généreux donateurs aux hospices et orphelinats, mais qui était la pire répugnante vermine au monde en réalité. «...un peu trop suspect d'ailleurs.

- Cela dit, être étrange ou être possiblement un trafiquant d'opium ne fait pas de non un trafiquant d'être humains. Être louche ne rend pas coupable.

- Comment s'appelle cet homme?

- C'est le vicomte Russel. Il vit à Londres.

- Sébastien?

- Oui jeune maître?

-Va enquêter sur cette personne. Et sois discret. Je veux toute les allées et venues, les visiteurs. Et si des adolescents sont conduis chez lui. Et contacte moi Lau.

- Bien jeune maître.» Il s'éloigna rapidement. La porte fut à peine fermée que le jeune garçon enchaîna «S'il se révèle qu'il est suspect...pourrais-tu nous obtenir des invitations pour cette fête.

- Je pourrais demander à mon camarade oui. Si tu me promets de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Tu as à peine 14 ans Ciel...ne prends pas le risque de tomber sur ce genre d'individus pervers.»

Ciel eut un sourire triste.

_C'est trop tard Edward, je suis déjà souillé._

* * *

La voiture s'immobilisa devant le manoir. Ciel se tint bien droit pour donner l'impression d'avoir grandit et de ne pas être un petit garçon. Après tout, le fils de Diederich avait plus ou moins son âge et était déjà plus grand. Il regarda ses chaussures rehaussés et grogna. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être grand comme Edward qui, à son âge, mesurait plus que lui actuellement.

Quand l'allemand descendit du véhicule, l'adolescent aux mèches foncées s'avança vers lui, tandis que les enfants descendaient derrière leur père. «Ravi de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est pour moi Ciel.» répondit l'homme brun en costume militaire. Il était grand, fort et dégageait une aura d'autorité normale pour un officier. Une aura qui avait toujours été soufflée en présence de son meilleur ami. Il semblait fier, sûr de lui, et fort. Un combattant qui savait se défendre et pouvait affronter de nombreuses situations.

Edward s'avança à son tour et tendit la main «Enchanté de vous revoir, cela fait des années monsieur.

- Tu es le fils du marquis de Midford, c'est ça ?» La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le petit blond était presque quatre ans plus tôt, quand l'enfant, fier, en uniforme de la Green House, était entré en coup de vent dans le bureau de Vincent pour annoncer fièrement à son oncle qu'il était reçu à Weston.

Le jeune homme sourit «Oui. Et le cousin de Ciel.» il salua respectueusement l'ami de la famille Phantomhive.

Le germanique se tourna vers la fratrie derrière lui. «Allons, présentez vous.

- Mais Père, Ciel nous connaît...enfin pas le petit dernier mais...» L'adolescent qui semblait avoir tout juste 14 ans referma la bouche devant le froncement de sourcils de son père et s'avança, esquissant un salut aux deux garçons devant lui. «Enchanté de te revoir Ciel, et de vous rencontrer Lord Midford, je m'appelle William Von Wolf.» Le garçon avait un visage encore arrondie par l'enfance, des yeux verts et des longs cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés. Il était grand, encore mince, et avait un air à la fois assuré et amical. Ses vêtements étaient dans des couleurs douces. Cependant il avait un éclat dans le regard, un éclat qui criait de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Un garçon d'environ 8 ans sortit de derrière son père, il avait de courts cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux noirs. Son visage était plutôt pâle. Il hésita, comme s'il cherchait les mots et finit par dire, timidement «En...Enchanté de vous rencontrer Lord Midford et de vous revoir Lord Phantomhive. Je m'appelle Gilbert.»

Ciel sourit «Tu peux me tutoyer et aussi m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais, nous sommes entre amis ici. Fais comme ton frère.»

L'enfant rougit et alla se réfugier derrière son aîné. Celui-ci ricana.

L'attention de Ciel se posa sur le petit dernier, caché derrière la jambe de son père. Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de trois ans. Le jeune comte ne l'avait pas vu quand il était allé en Allemagne, car l'enfant était malade à ce moment-là. Il était habillé de bleu, la peau encore pâle, et la même coupe de cheveux que son père, en un peu plus long. Ses yeux étaient verts. Il lorgna les deux adolescents et se mordilla la lèvre. Agrippé au tissu, il chuchota d'une petite voix timide«Enchanté de...vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Vincent Von Wolf..»

Ciel sentit un léger pincement au cœur mais sourit gentiment «Bonjour. Ravi de te connaître.»

* * *

Lau bailla, s'asseyant sur le luxueux canapé entre deux personnages ventripotents. En face de lui, un autre, puant l'alcool à plein nez. Des vapeurs d'opium flottaient dans l'air. Le chinois grimaça, il détestait cette ambiance. Cette salle sombre, éclairées par quelques chandeliers. Ce lit qui semblait attendre l'horreur, le mélange d'alcool, de tabacs et de drogue qui agressait l'odorat. Pour venir ici, il avait marché dans un couloir sombre, ressentant toute la souffrance humaine en ces lieux.

Un individu masqué se tenait là, au côté d'un autre, balafré. «Bienvenu Lau.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

- Et nous de vos cadeaux. Nos jouets sont tellement plus dociles après une dose d'opium.

- Mais nettement moins amusants.» grogna un autre, jouant avec une cravache.

Le chinois haussa les épaules «Haa ça il faut choisir.» Jouer le jeu, jouer les monstres, il était très fort pour ça à présent et ne craignait pas de tromper l'ennemi.

Le balafré gloussa, rajustant son col, et révélant un étrange tatouage au niveau de l'épaule. «Maître, je vous ai réservé un magnifique présent pour ce soir.

- Ho vraiment ?» répliqua l'individu au masque.

Les autres rirent. Chacun d'eux enfila un masque à leur tour. Lau refusa le sien quand on le lui tendit, prétextant que jouer avec le feu était son plus grand plaisir.

«Un prisonnier. Magnifique. Une beauté. Adulte. Bien formé.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas été gâté par d'autres clients. Je ne veux pas d'une poupée usagée.

- Il est parfaitement en état. Il est impossible de soumettre cet individu. Il est à la disposition de ceux voulant une revanche.»

Lau fronça les sourcils. Il était soudainement intéressé. «Une revanche?

- Un maudit fouineur.

- Ho.

- D'habitude, je le prête à des gens pour qu'il lui tape dessus. Ils adorent le voir souffrir. Le voir impuissant.»

Là Lau était intéressé. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. C'était fortement intéressant. Vraiment. Il eut un sourcil qui ourla ses lèvres «Les fouineurs, nous en connaissons tous.

- Surtout ce maudit chien de garde.

- Allons, vous avez peur d'un petit enfant.

- Il n'est pas si innocent Lau...et vous le savez. C'est un petit démon.» Le balafré se pencha vers le chinois, un sourire immonde au visage. «Vous êtes proches de lui n'est-ce pas?

- C'est ce qu'il pense, j'ai bien joué pour lui faire croire que j'étais son allié et oserais-je dire ami.» Il leva son verre d'alcool et but une gorgée, avant de conclure «Les enfants sont si naïfs. Il est méfiant mais dès qu'il a prit confiance en quelqu'un...» Nouveau ricanement. «Il vous cherche en ce moment mon cher Gavin.

- Et le moment venu, vous pourrez nous le vendre, quand il seras mûre pour la cueillette. Il vous fait confiance non?»

Tous gloussèrent tandis que l'asiatique buvait son verre, un sourire aimable aux lèvres «Tout dépendra de votre offre mon ami.

- Certainement.

- Maintenant, je serais curieux de voir ce trophée que vous pensiez offrir à votre supérieur. Il a l'air d'avoir le droit à un régime de...faveur.»

Gavin éclata de rire «C'est vrai que vous devez avoir un compte à régler.»

Haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur «Vous m'intriguez.»

Le balafré se leva et alla cogner deux fois à une porte dérobée derrière un rideau. Deux hommes amenèrent un prisonnier. Et le jetèrent aux pieds du maître. Lau vit des cheveux presque alternant entre gris foncés et noir, une peau pâle et marquée d'ecchymoses. Des habits déchirés et souillés de sang. Les mains du captif étaient solidement attachés dans son dos. Gavin attrapa une poignée de cheveux et le força sur les genoux, de façon à montrer son visage à tous.

Lau écarquilla les yeux. Glacé.

_Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça !_

_Non. _

_Pas possible._

Il reconnaissait ces yeux bleus. Cette lueur. Et ce...

«C'est vraiment lui ?

- En doutez-vous Lau ? Rapprochez vous.»

Le chinois s'approcha et attrapa le visage du prisonnier pour mieux le regarder à la lueur des chandelles.

Les yeux clairs qui lui faisaient face s'écarquillèrent un instant avant de redevenir normal. Le trafiquant d'opium se releva. «Effectivement. Il est resté magnifique malgré sa captivité.»

Le maître tendit la main pour toucher la victime qui se jeta violemment en arrière, sa tête heurtant le menton du balafré qui jura, retombant en arrière. Un autre homme se prit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Lau ricana silencieusement, ravi du spectacle. Et sourit plus largement en entendant ce que criait le captif, qui se débattait comme un démon contre ses tortionnaires.

_Il n'est pas brisé._

_Tant mieux._

Rapidement les deux acolytes se saisirent de leur victime et le plaquèrent sur le lit, aidés des deux masqués, le clouant sur le ventre. Une main enfonça le visage du captif dans les draps rêches, et l'autre lui serra la nuque, pour le forcer à rester calme. Bientôt incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme cessa la lutte, haletant, ses yeux se remplissant petit à petit de résignation. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer et qu'il allait encore souffrir. Il ferma étroitement les paupières quand ses vêtements furent en partie arrachés. Et serra les dents, tremblant, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver.

«Il est tout à vous maître. Il ne peut plus se débattre...mais il peut crier.»

Les rires reprirent, Lau resta silencieux. L'homme mystérieux, qui devait être aisé vu ses propos et sa démarche s'avança.

Le chinois chercha un échappatoire. Il ne pouvait protéger cet homme maintenant mais il pouvait s'arranger pour qu'il soir sauvé rapidement. Il sortit sa montre et regarda l'heure. «Hum...je dois y aller messieurs. J'ai un client important qui va arriver chez moi d'ici une demi-heure. Juste le temps de rentrer.

- Quel dommage Lau. Je vous aurais offert un tour gratuit plus tard.» gloussa Gavin en passant la main dans les cheveux emmêlés du prisonnier qui tenta de reculer sous ce geste.

L'asiatique s'inclina «N'hésitez pas à me transmettre votre commande pour l'opium dès que vous le désirez. Et méfiez vous, un petit renard me surveille de près, donc prenez garde.»

Tandis qu'il quittait le bâtiment, sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus personne d'ici deux heures et qu'il était inutile d'avertir son allié, il tenta d'ignorer les cris de tous les prisonniers, se réjouissant de ne pouvoir en reconnaître une parmi celles qui résonnaient entre ces murs.

* * *

«Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai pris d'énormes risques pour vous, afin de vous apporter des informations. Vous êtes cruel d'indifférence quand à ma santé comte.» se plaignit faussement Lau, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

L'enfant haussa un sourcil «Je vous remercie bien assez comme ça. L'immunité pour votre trafic, vos magouilles et un bon accueil chaque fois que vous vous incrustez chez moi. Et je ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses aussi. Rappelez moi combien de fois je vous ai couverts déjà?

- Mais je risque ma vie moi. A la moindre erreur, ils m'égorgeraient.

- Allons donc...comme si vous ne saviez pas vous défendre. Sans comptez que vous êtes un manipulateur de première qui sait toujours se tirer d'affaires avec de plaisants mensonges.» Ciel ne leva même pas les yeux de la lettre qu'il avait reçut, buvant sa tasse de thé de l'autre main. Edward fronça les sourcils, peinant à suivre la démarche de son cousin tandis que Diederich mordait nonchalamment dans un nouveau sandwich. Le jeune comte releva enfin les yeux «Vous ne risquiez absolument rien dans ce trou de misère humaine que je vais devoir éradiquer.»

Lau eut un petit rire «Dans un trou à rats enragés, mes talents sont bien peu. Mais je remarque beaucoup de choses qui vous seront assez utiles» Il fit craquer ses doigts «De plus comte, je vous signale que tout le monde là-bas croit que je suis de leurs côtés et que je vous espionne pour vous livrer à eux un jour quand vous serez...mûre pour la cueillette.» Il eut envie de ricaner devant l'air perdu du comte mais préféra continuer son explication face aux regards noirs des deux autres qui avaient parfaitement comprit l'allusion «Les chiens de garde n'ont pas la côte là-bas...» Il eut un rictus moqueur «Quels grands naïf vous ne croyez pas?

- Comme si vous étiez du genre à soutenir ces personnes» grogna le lord, reposant sa tasse. «Vous les tuez dès que c'est possible...vous les avez en horreur, même si vous trempez dedans.» Il fit signe à Tanaka de le resservir. Sébastien n'était pas encore revenu de son investigation. Il avait promis qu'il serait de retour en fin de journée.

Le chinois gloussa, prenant la sienne, remuant le liquide de sa cuillère «C'est vrai et vu la dose d'opium que je leur donne, ça aide.» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée de thé «Mais comte, il s'est passé quelque chose...d'intéressant...de perturbant je dirais...lors de la dernière fois que je les ai vu.

- Avez-vous vu les adolescents enlevés par ce trafic? A chaque fois que Scotland Yard est sur le point des les avoir, ils trouvent des bâtiments vides.» Il posa une liasse de papiers devant son collaborateur «Lesquels?

- C'était un... _prix de choix._..selon leurs mots. Et ce n'était pas un adolescent mais un adulte.» Il se pencha, son visage dans l'ombre. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Edward crispa ses doigts sur son épée. Il n'aimait pas le ton de l'asiatique. Il ne sentait pas une menace mais quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose que le chinois avait du mal à dire lui-même.

L'allemand intervint, détournant l'attention de Lau du plus jeune dans la pièce «Vraiment?

- Oui...votre âge. Mais il faisait quand même jeune.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous estimer son âge?» marmonna Edward, moqueur.

Lau rit «Ils s'en vantaient comme dans une foire à bestiaux. Écœurant.» Il fit une pause. «Je déteste ce genre de moment...»

Les trois autres eurent l'air agacés par tous ces mystères «Venons-en au fait Lau. En quoi cet adulte a-t-il une telle importance? Vous avez l'air de penser que ça en a pour moi.

- Parce que ce n'est pas un inconnu pour nous peut-être?» La voix du chinois était devenue soudainement songeuse, et son regard fixait la fenêtre.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et se pencha, brusquement intéressé. «Qui? Personne dans mes connaissances n'est porté disparu. Même depuis plusieurs mois...

- C'est un très bel homme. Terriblement séduisant. Même après des mois d'emprisonnement entre les mains de ces types. Surtout celui-là. Il paraît qu'il peut briser n'importe qui en peu de temps. Même les esprits rebelles cèdent souvent au bout d'un an. Mais lui non. Il s'est débattu comme un beau diable,s'est moqué de son tortionnaire, et ils ont du s'y mettre à quatre pour l'immobiliser.» Il aurait aimé chassé de son esprit ce souvenir sombre où il avait vu cette scène sordide. «J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort mentalement...»

Ciel eut la respiration soudain rapide, des souvenirs atroces de son mois de cauchemars lui revenant en mémoire. Il reposa brutalement la tasse de thé qu'il buvait. Diederich avait reposé ce qu'il mangeait et écoutait, soudainement attentif.

Edward, voyant l'air égaré de son cousin intervint «Il ne devait pas être prisonnier depuis longtemps alors...c'est donc une bonne chose pour nous si nous désirons le sauver non?

- Il avait la peau terriblement pâle. Ça devait déjà être naturel à la base mais après un long temps emprisonné ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Et il était couvert de zébrures rouges.» Lau ne fit pas attention à l'interruption, cherchant à reculer le moment où il devrait annoncer cette nouvelle bouleversante. Qui choquerait au moins trois personnes dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant parfaitement la scène de la veille.

L'allemand se massa les tempes, agacé par ces mystères «Donnez nous son nom, ça simplifiera les choses.

- Des yeux bleus. Le même bleu violacé que vous Comte.

- Lau...» menaça le plus petit. «Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Un nom!

- Les mêmes cheveux que vous. Un peu plus longs et plus foncés. Oui comte c'était presque totalement vous version adulte...sans le cache-oeil.»

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée le fit rouvrir les yeux pour voir Ciel fou de rage, qui venait de se relever en claquant les mains contre son bureau. Edward avait lâché son épée. Et l'allemand s'était levé. Ils étaient tout trois pâles comme un linge et avait le même air horrifiés.

«VOUS MENTEZ LAU! VOUS AVEZ MAL VU!» La voix du jeune lord était montée dans les aiguës, et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bois. Il lutait contre la vague d'émotions et de souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à monter en lui.

L'asiatique secoua tristement la tête «Non.

- Ciel, c'est peut-être un sosie. Ils ont percé à jour le double-jeu de Lau et ont monté ça pour que tu tombes dans un piège. Que tu crois que ton père est prisonnier et que tu te jette dans la gueule du loup pour le 'sauver'.» Edward s'était levé et avait posé la main sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent, grimaçant en le sentant trembler. «C'est forcement un sosie...

- Un sosie monsieur Midford?» intervint le chinois d'une voix onctueuse. «Vous connaissez beaucoup de sosie dont la ressemblance va jusqu'au moindre détail?» Il se leva à nouveau et posa la main sur celle, crispée, du garçon, se penchant jusqu'à être tout prêt de son visage. Il le fixa dans les yeux «Beaucoup de sosie dont la ressemblance va jusqu'à avoir un grain de beauté au _**même**_ endroit?» Levant un doigt de son autre main il le posa à un point précis de son visage.

L'enfant eut un frisson «N...Non.

- Si mon petit lord...» Lau retourna s'asseoir, posant un regard pour une fois réellement compatissant sur le jeune garçon qu'il appréciait malgré tout. «Votre père est vivant...»

* * *

**A suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	4. Le Vicomte Russel

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Vicomte Russel**

* * *

«Le problème comte, c'est que ces gens sont terriblement bien organisés. Efficaces. Rapides. Ils sont arrivés à fuir la police depuis des années. Le chef a même échappé à votre père, de peu certes et il a d'ailleurs perdu toute sa marchandise ce jour-là. Et il a récolté une belle balafre aussi.» Il s'étira «Il est devenu insaisissable. Chaque fois que la police est sur le point de le saisir, il disparaît. Avec tous ses complices et prisonniers. Tout est vide et il n'y a plus aucune trace de leur passage.»

Ciel tapota les doigts sur son bureau «Il faut donc une solution rapide et radicale.

- Je vous préviens comte, ils prévoient de tuer tous les prisonniers en cas d'attaque surprise. Donc oui rapidité et efficacité sont obligatoires.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à une solution qui pourrait épargner son père en cas d'échec d'attaque. Même Sébastien pourrait ne pas être assez rapide. Quand il était allé le sauver du mafieux italien, il avait mit plusieurs minutes...assez pour qu'on abatte quelqu'un. Et il y aurait tellement d'âmes là-dedans. Bien entendu le démon pouvait retrouver n'importe qui...mais il lui fallait le temps d'arriver. Il se massa les tempes. «Diederich?

- Oui?

- Quand mon préd...père a mené cette enquête, étiez-vous avec lui?

- Je suis resté en arrière pour le couvrir, je n'ai pas vu cet homme balafré et il ne m'a pas vu non plus. De plus, il avait blessé Vincent, j'ai mis la priorité sur le sortir des bas-fond. Ce jour-là on a réussi à sauver tous les prisonniers mais le chef, et seulement lui, nous a échappé.

- Donc ces gens ne vous connaissent pas.

- Probablement.» Il sembla comprendre quelque chose et s'assombrit, mal à l'aise.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son contact. «Lau?

- Oui comte?

- Et si quelqu'un achetait ce prisonnier moyennant une belle somme? Pas vous, ils se méfieraient mais quelqu'un de confiance pourrait non seulement identifier mon père à coup sûr mais aussi l'acheter et le ramener ici.» Il lança un coup d'œil à l'allemand. Qui pourrait jouer le rôle. Personne ne connaissait les amis de Vincent Phantomhive. Ou ils n'étaient plus là pour le dire.

Le chinois eut surpris et murmura «Vu sa valeur à leurs yeux, il va falloir une belle somme...et être convainquant.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Ce sera comme si je payais une rançon via un intermédiaire.

- Il n'y a pas que ça comte.» Il but une gorgée de vin, vidant le verre d'un coup «Le pire c'est que l'acheteur doit..._essayer_...si vous me permettez ces mots...son achat devant les vendeurs. Ils veulent être sûr justement que ça ne soient pas un proche.»

Ciel eut l'air nauséeux, Edward pâlit et Diederich se leva d'un coup, écœuré «Hors de question, il ne s'en remettrait pas après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Et je ne pourrais jamais plus le regarder en face si je lui faisais subir cela.» Serrant les poings, il tenta de se calmer.

«Croyez moi monsieur le germanique, il a certainement vécu pire.

- N'en rajoutez pas Lau.

- Non je veux dire que il n'est pas là-bas comme...jouet mais comme défouloir. Les gens payent pour lui taper dessus et le faire souffrir. Souvent des anciens ennemis. Quand à des abus, il y a du en avoir mais pas autant que ça.» Il agita son verre et Tanaka le resservir «Cependant vu la façon dont celui qui se faisait appeler ''le maître'' le regardait, il l'a très possiblement acheté.»

Ciel grogna «Et vous avez une idée de qui est cette personne?

- Non, il avait un masque. C'était apparemment le commanditaire de Gavin puisque celui-ci l'appelait ''maître''.

- Hum.

- Il avait une façon de parler relativement...soutenue. Je pense que ça doit être quelqu'un de riche et de haut-placé dans la société. Il traitait les autres personnes en présence comme des inférieurs, très noble snob comme attitude.

- Cela pourrait-il être le vicomte Russel?

- Ha ça. Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais même pas cet homme.»

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Sébastien revint. Il posa quelques papiers en pile sur le bureau de son maître. «Tiens vous faites aussi votre rapport Lau?

- Ha je vois...vous étiez en mission. Une mission que vous avez accomplis avec efficacité et magnificence, comme toujours. Je sais ce que vous avez fait...Je me doute des conclusions, il est coupable j'en suis certain...» Il posa une main sur l'épaule du majordome «N'est-ce pas?

- Ne recommencez pas Lau!» Le jeune comte se tourna vers son majordome «Rapport!»

Sébastien sourit. «Cet homme reçoit d'étranges personnes chez lui. Son fils s'absente souvent pour se rendre apparemment chez des amis. Leurs relations ne sont pas au mieux. Il fait des préparatifs pour une fête qui aura lieu demain soir. Il est connu pour s'absenter souvent, surtout la nuit. Il monte dans un fiacre et...

- Où va-t-il?

- Monsieur, vous m'avez ordonné de surveiller la maison. Pas les allées et venues de cet homme.» Il eut un sourire amusé devant la mine furieuse de son jeune maître.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration «Rien de louche? Tu as au moins espionné les conversations non?

- Enfin Ciel, comment veux-tu qu'il ait pu...» Commença Edward, incapable de finir sa phrase car le démon répondit à la question.

«Mais bien entendu my lord, cet homme a des connaissances dans le monde de l'ombre. Des gens peu recommandables. Pire que la personne assise à côté de moi.

- Vous êtes cruel majordome» gloussa le chinois.

L'autre sourit «C'était un compliment monsieur Lau» Puis il reprit «Depuis ce matin, des caisses sont amenées au manoir des Russels. C'est apparemment tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête.

- Cela n'a rien d'intéressant Sébastien.

- Et j'ai entendu Russel parler au téléphone, disant qu'il avait fait un magnifique achat. Il s'agit peut-être d'un des adolescents disparus.» Son sourire sembla s'élargir devant la mine des trois occupants de la pièce. Tanaka regardait par la fenêtre, tendu. Lau fixait le vide, pensif. Il croisa l'oeil flamboyant son de maître et acheva «Cependant il n'a pas dit de nom. Il a juste parlé de prix magnifique qu'il allait savourer. Donc s'il s'agit d'une des personnes disparues, elle se trouve en ce moment dans son manoir. Il est facile de faire entrer quelqu'un en le cachant à la vue des gens.»

Ciel serra le poing. «Il fait que nous allions à cette fête. Edward! As-tu contacté ton ami? Il peut nous obtenir des invitations.» Que ça soit son père ou un des disparus, il devait agir.

«Oui je peux les avoir aujourd'hui si je vais à Londres. J'y mets deux conditions.» annonça le blond en levant le bras, montrant deux doigts.

Silence.

Le jeune comte fixa d'un œil agacé le futur marquis au visage gravé dans une attitude sérieuse. Le préfet soutint ce regard de ses yeux verts déterminés. «Petit un: tu n'iras pas en temps que Ciel Phantomhive, tu te déguiseras. Quelque soit la personne emprisonnée, si cet homme veut la perte de notre famille, il y aura bien assez de _**moi**_ comme cible. Et _moi_ je peux _me_ défendre. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.»

L'adolescent rougit de colère «Je peux parfaitement me défendre.» Il jeta un coup d'œil à son majordome qui gloussait discrètement, se rappelant sans doute la fête chez le vicomte Druitt. Se reprenant il marmonna «Et le petit deux?

- William et Diederich seront là aussi. Tu te feras passer pour une de leurs connaissance. Et tu resteras près de nous tant que nous ne seront pas prêt à agir.

- Tu as décidé ça tout seul?» gronda le comte.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules «Non, avec William.»

Son cousin soupira «Peu importe mon déguisement Ed...ward. Je suis borgne, tu te rappeles? Je suis reconnaissable. Même si je met une perruque et du maquillage, on me reconnaîtra...» Il referma la bouche devant les regards amusés de son futur beau-frère et du majordome. «Non...Non...Je ne vais pas me travestir pas en fille!»

L'allemand ricana. «Ca me rappelle des souvenirs..»

_Ciel aurait voulu ne pas entendre ça._

_Vraiment._

_Ça devait être une malédiction familiale._

Le majordome démoniaque sourit et lança «Comme la dernière fois donc...

- Ho joie.» grogna le plus jeune. «Nous irons à Londres dans une heure. Je veux savoir certaines choses là-bas moi aussi.»

Edward se leva et s'étira «Parfait.»

* * *

Ciel se tourna vers son démon, les yeux plissés après avoir arraché son cache-oeil «Sébastien, c'est un ordre. Tu vas me répondre sans mentir.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez monsieur. Je ne mens pas.

- Mon père est-il toujours vivant?»

L'être surnaturel haussa un sourcil, regardant son maître avec curiosité «Et bien, quelle question inattendue. Puis-je savoir d'où vous viens cette idée?

- Non. Réponds, c'est tout.»

Un petit rire secoua le majordome. «Avant l'affaire au collège, vous m'avez ordonné de suivre un noble du nom de Wilson. Qui se livrait à des activités peu reluisantes. Et qui trempait dans l'Aurora d'ailleurs. Je l'ai suivi dans les bas quartiers, et j'ai vu ce qu'il visitait. J'ai vu avec qui il s'est amusé cette nuit-là.»

Le jeune noble pâlit «Tu veux dire que tu le savais depuis ce moment-là?

- Monsieur, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir sur cet homme, et quand j'ai voulu rajouter le passage dans le bordel clandestin, vous avez dit vous même que cela n'était pas intéressant.

- Mais si j'avais su...

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne mens pas. Mais rien ne m'oblige à parler si vous ne posez pas les bonnes question.»

Ciel serra les poings, ravalant l'amer sentiment de confiance brisée «Tu penses que c'est lui chez ce Russel?

- Et bien quand ils ont amené les caisses pour la fête, j'ai senti une âme. J'ai su de qui il s'agissait car elle ressemble beaucoup à la votre.» Il sourit, notant pour lui-même qu'elle devait être délicieuse, savoureuse par sa force et sa résistance «J'attendais que vous demandiez des précisions et un rapport détaillé.»

Le jeune noble serra les poings, furieux et se sentant trahi. Il n'aurait pas du être étonné d'être ainsi trompé. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était de son père qu'il s'agissait cette fois. Torturé, abusé, enfermé depuis des mois et des mois entre les mains de fous. «Il faut le sauver.

- Il faudra faire attention jeune maître. Il est très affaibli d'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Il a lutté pendant presque 4 ans pour garder son âme en un seul morceau, pour ne pas se rompre. Il a fait preuve d'une force incroyable. Peu d'humains auraient tenu si longtemps. Mais il peut toujours craquer, si cet homme se montre plus violent et plus sadique que les autres.

- Demain. Il peut tenir jusqu'à demain soir. Presque deux jours entiers. Il faut qu'il tienne.

- Effectivement. Je sens quelque chose de déplaisant dans cette maison. Il y a sans doute d'autres prisonniers.» Il eut un petit rire diabolique «J'ai sentis au moins trois âmes souillées par la souffrance et de désespoir, des âmes craquelés, des âmes qui appellent au secours. Ça ce sont les victimes. Ensuite il y a les employés. Des âmes marquées par la peur et la honte pour certaines, des âmes souillés par le plaisir de voir la souffrance pour d'autres. Il y a le maître de maison qui est d'un même niveau que le Baron Kelvin. Et il y a son fils. La seule âme pure de la maison. Je me demande comment il peut être si innocent.»

Ciel passa la main dans ses cheveux «Les monstres cachent parfois leur vraie nature. Il attends peut-être son heure pour corrompre son enfant.» il eut un sourire terrifiant «Il n'en aura pas le temps.» Il releva les yeux «Tu dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme. Du surnaturel?

- Possiblement.

- Ce ne serait pas encore...

- Ho non, un shinigami n'accepterait jamais de participer à de la torture sur humain. Ils sont là pour récolter les âmes, et protéger les humains contre des êtres comme moi, alors non ils ne briseront jamais un esprit. Une âme endommagée est quelque chose qu'ils détestent. Car ils doivent reconstruire la cinématique brisée en ressentant toute la douleur de la victime. Il haïssent donc ça...» Il regarda par la fenêtre «L'âme d'un shinigami est quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle est indestructible. Elle peut être blessée mais jamais brisée. Ils peuvent supporter beaucoup de douleur sans jamais se rompre. C'est à la fois la meilleure des protections mais la pire des malédictions.»

* * *

Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux. Ses poignets étaient solidement attachée par une corde étroitement serrée. Il s'appuya dossier du lit, tremblant, haletant.

Il vivait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Pendant une éternité, il avait été enfermé dans une pièce sombre, ne sortant que pour des occasions terribles. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal dès qu'il y avait trop de lumière. Il était toujours épuisé et faible. Mais là on lui avait fait prendre une grosse dose d'opium. Quand il avait reprit conscience, il était dans cette chambre, les poignets attachés, sur ce lit. Une pièce presque vide. Les volets de la fenêtre semblaient condamnés.

Il avait vite comprit.

Son dernier tortionnaire en date l'avait acheté. Il était chez lui. Dans sa maison. A sa merci à chaque moment possible de la journée.

Et l'enfer avait commencé dès son réveil.

Des plaies marquaient son corps. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos, pouvant à peine s'asseoir. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine était douloureuse. Il avait chaud.

_Il était malade._

_Et cet homme semblait ravi de le voir souffrir et s'affaiblir._

_Pensait-il le briser plus facilement ainsi?_

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être encore aussi fort mentalement. Chaque fois qu'il sentait son esprit proche de la rupture, il sombrait dans une espèce d'inconscience où il était isolé de toute douleur mentale. Quand il reprenait conscience, son corps le faisait souffrir mais il ne se sentait plus sur le point de se briser. C'était un soulagement mais aussi un cauchemar car ça voulait dire que les tortures ne s'arrêteraient pas. Combien de temps avant que ce monstre ne se rendent compte que ses efforts pour le réduire à l'état d'esclave étaient vain ? Qu'il ne capitulerait jamais ?

Une toux le secoua.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de chasser les points brillants sous ses paupières.

_Il avait beaucoup de fièvre._

_Allait-il mourir ici?_

A quoi bon résister d'avantage? Il était prisonnier, torturé, violé, et tout le monde le croyait mort. Sa famille n'existait plus. Il n'avait plus rien et n'était plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrit, il ferma étroitement les yeux. Le cœur battant, la peur lui serrant malgré lui le ventre. Il n'aurait jamais eu peur de cet homme s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, libre et armé. Mais aussi faible et impuissant, il ne pouvait que le redouter, craindre la souffrance à venir.

«J'y suis allé un peu fort. Il est inconscient. Et malade en plus.» Il se tourna vers son complice de longue date, Gavin.

Celui-ci gloussa «C'est magnifique.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Votre fils se relève utile.

- Dire que je croyais que ce morveux ne servirait à rien tant il est droit et honnête.» cracha le noble avec dégoût «Quand je lui ai proposé une femme de votre bordel, il m'a regardé comme si j'avais formulé le pire des blasphèmes.»

Gavin ricana «Vous l'avez laissé trop longtemps entre les mains de sa mère.

- Au moindre reproche, il se réfugie chez son oncle maternel ce sale gamin.»

Le trafiquant fronça les sourcils «Et donc...

- Edward Midford.»

Le prisonnier sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine. Edward. Son neveu. L'image d'un enfant blond aux yeux verts, de 13 ans, dans son uniforme de la Green House se précipitant dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'il était accepté à Weston lui revint.

_Il est vivant._

_Ils ont menti._

«C'est sa photographie?

- Oui le dernier tournois de criquet de l'école, avec mon fils. Un garçon brillant, fort, maître à l'épée et capable de parfaitement analyser les tactiques des autres.

- Ce qui ne nous intéresse pas spécialement.»

Les rires gras firent monter une vague de haine dans le poitrine du prisonnier, une haine si forte qu'il eut presque du mal à respirer. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Le noble reprit, amusé «Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regardez cette photographie.

- Qui est cet charmant garçon? Il ne semble pas très âgé cependant.

- Wilhem von Wolf. Ou William. Je ne sais pas trop. Il a 14 ans»

Le prisonnier sentit son cœur battre soudainement plus vite. Il revit un homme aux cheveux noirs assis sur un fauteuil, mordant dans un sandwich, le regardant d'un air blasé. Il sentait ses mains massant ses épaules, ses yeux sombres. Cet homme si fort qui se donnait à lui sans protester, d'une loyauté sans bornes.

_Dee..._

_Tu es en Angleterre?_

_C'est ton fils..._

Un faible espoir se raviva en lui

Puis il se glaça.

_14 ans._

_Wilhem avait 14 ans._

_Il savait que le fils aîné de son ami avait quatre mois de plus que Ciel._

_Quatre mois._

_Ciel venait juste d'avoir 10 ans quand..._

_Presque 4 ans._

Il serra les dents. L'affolement faisait battre son cœur terriblement vite. 4 ans. Si longtemps? Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant, encore sain d'esprit. Le désespoir l'envahit: je ne peux plus tenir, je vais mourir ici...même s'ils sont là comment sauraient-ils que je suis là aussi?

La voix reprit «Il vient d'Allemagne. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait là cependant. Il était avec le mignon blondinet hier, je les ai vu en ville.» Sa main plongea dans les cheveux secs et emmêlés de son captif qui lutta contre le dégoût pour ne pas se rejeter en arrière. «Dommage que le petit Ciel et sa fiancé ne viennent pas au bal. J'aurais pu éliminé tous les descendants des Phantomhive d'un coup. Je me contenterais de tirer un bon prix du petit Midford.»

_Ciel..._

_Ciel...est...vivant._

_Et ils ont des vus sur lui..._

_Et sur...Edward..._

Le prisonnier, au bord de la nausée, voulut se boucher les oreilles, ne pas entendre ces horreurs qu'il était impuissant à empêcher. Il sentit la noirceur accueillante l'envahir. Et sombra dans un sommeil fiévreux avec soulagement, oubliant le reste.

«Ce soir monsieur...la vengeance avancera d'un pas. Bientôt ce sera l'échec et mat aux chiens de garde.»

* * *

Grell s'immobilisa, ses doigts crispés sur sa faux, comme pour se rassurer. Il prit une grande inspiration pour cacher l'angoisse qui le prenait, la peur qui le glaçait. «Hé! Je sais que tu es là le contrevenant.» Face à l'absence de réponse, il trembla «Je ne viens pas pour t'affronter ou quelque chose comme ça. Je viens pour quelque chose de première importance. Qui devrait...» Il tressaillit en sentant une lame contre sa gorge. L'autre était arrivé et le menaçait de sa faux.

Ronald bondit de son perchoir «Grell!»

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges tendit la main «Ne bouge pas!»

Le roux reposa sa faux, les yeux rivés sur le presque dieu déchu. Il se lécha les lèvres, le cœur battant. «Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez...Undertaker. Nos informations sont importantes et devraient être en quelque sorte plaisantes pour vous...d'une certaine manière.»

Un gloussement lui parvint «Sans doute mon petit. Mais je ne suis pas idiot. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et après je verrais si j'épargne le gamin rouge.

- Hey ne me traites pas comme un enfant le vieux, j'ai commencé à exercer comme shinigami au siècle dernier. Je suis très douée.

- Hinhinhin j'ai récolté ma première âme le 31 mai 1431. Celle de Jeanne d'Arc pour être exact.»

Ronald ramassa sa mâchoire et balbutia «Sérieux? Vous êtes aussi vieux?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

- Oui. Grell lance moi le carnet.»

L'interpellé obtempéra. Le plus jeune ouvrit et murmura. «Vous...vous ne voulez pas baisser votre faux? Juste un peu? Non? D'accord.» Il tourna la page. «Ce qui nous intéresse remonte à presque 4 ans. Le massacre de la famille Phantomhive.»

L'ancien Croque-Mort plissa les yeux «Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir savoir à propos de ça...

- L'attaque du manoir a eu lieu...2 heures plus tôt que prévu sur nos listes. Le shinigami envoyé sur place avait ordre de récoltés toutes les âmes mais de sauver le petit Ciel et son père, qui étaient des âmes d'exceptions. Il est arrivé avec de l'avance sur l'heure prévue et a trouvé le manoir en proie aux flammes. Il a juste pu récolter les âmes des domestiques et de la mère.»

Grell sentit le froid de la lame s'éloigner de son cou. Il n'osa cependant pas bouger. Il entendit l'autre répliquer «...Ce qui veut dire...qu'un démon est là-dessous? L'âme de Vin...du précédant comte a été volé?

- Pas du tout. Et vous le savez très bien Undertaker. Son âme, comme la notre, est néfaste pour un démon. Si elle était dévorée, le monstre serait gravement empoisonné et terriblement affaibli mais pas tué comme il le serait pour une des nôtres.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.» Rit dangereusement l'argenté. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa faux. L'air sembla se refroidir.

«Pourtant vous le savez. Vous le savez très bien. Vous savez que de tous les Phantomhives, seule la dénommée Rachel avait une âme normale.» Siffla Grell. Il se retourna «Votre fils est vivant.»

La lame se braqua contre sa gorge une nouvelle fois et il croisa deux yeux furieux «Je n'aime pas les plaisanteries comme celle-là. Elle n'a rien de drôle.

- Vous ne pouviez pas cacher ça Undetaker. C'était écris sur la liste.» Il s'éloigna «_Vincent Phantomhive. Semi-Shinigami. Doit survivre. _Un enfant humain de shinigami a un traitement de faveur, vous le savez très bien. Il doit être sauvé si son nom apparaît sur la liste. Vu qu'il deviendra lui-même shinigami après sa mort, il a le droit à vie normale.

- Je le savais parfaitement. Je sais que Vincent et sa sœur sont mes enfants. Et leurs enfants mes petits-enfants. Tous deviendront des shinigamis à leurs morts. Claudia était la seule fille des Phantomhives à cette époque. Ils n'avaient pas pu avoir de fils. Pour faire perdurer le nom, c'est le mari qui l'a prit quand elle s'est mariée. Arrangement spécial. Mais elle et moi nous...» Il regarda le ciel. «Peu importe...j'ai accepté de laisser la paternité à cet homme. J'ai veillé sur eux de loin.» Il se tourna vers Grell «Comment a-t-il pu survivre?

- Son nom a brusquement disparu de la liste. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été sauvé. Pareil pour le petit comte. Qui avait déjà disparu quand mon collègue est arrivé.»

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancien et ajouta, d'une voix hésitante «Il y a un démon là-dedans. Il a attaqué le manoir plus tôt que prévu, comme s'il savait quand le shinigami allait venir. Il a tué presque tout le monde. A sorti le gamin, le laissant à un trafiquant, et a juste blessé son père avant de l'emmener, laissant un cadavre d'un inconnu à la place.»

Undertaker tapota le manche de sa faux, l'air était toujours aussi froid, lourd et oppressant. Ronald tremblait, la main se crispant sur sa faux comme pour s'apporter un sentiment de protection. Il aurait voulu être chez lui, en sécurité, avec ses amis et pas là avec le plus dangereux des dissidents. Un être qui pouvait facilement les tuer.

«Un démon...

- Un très bon démon. Qui savait d'avance l'heure de l'attaque. Ce qui lui a permis de venir plus tôt, de prendre notre collègue d'avance.

- Et il est partit à la recherche du disparu...car on ne pouvait laisser une âme d'exception entre les mains d'un démon.» Continua Grell. «Celui envoyé pour cherché le père n'est jamais revenu. Celui envoyé pour sauver le fils est arrivé trop tard, le contrat avec le démon avait déjà été passé.»

La faux s'éloigna du jeune shinigami qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Surtout qu'il savait que la suite n'allait pas plaire...du tout.

Undertaker regarda le ciel, tristement «Il y a deux démons dans l'histoire.

- Deux en effet...selon tous les points de vue. Mais nous rien ne nous échappe.» Grell recula lentement «Il n'y a qu'un seul démon. C'est le même. Il a passé deux contrats, utilisant la même marque sur lui-même à la différence que celle sur son autre maître est dissimulée sur le bras gauche.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui le démon responsable de tout ça. Coupable de mise en danger de la vie d'une âme d'exception, de contrat passé avec une autre, de double contrats, et de meurtre de shinigami à l'aide d'une faux de la mort. Les ordres d'en bas et d'en haut sont clairs et nets: Élimination du démon Sekwethar actuellement nommé sur terre Aaron et Sébastien.»

* * *

**A suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	5. Opération Sauvetage

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Opération Sauvetage**

* * *

«Bien récapitulons. Edward reste tel qu'il est. De même que William et moi. Ciel est la fiancée de mon fils et Sébastien son précepteur.

- Je...suis...Ri-di-cu-le» Ciel aurait voulu mourir de honte à cet instant. Vraiment. Derrière lui il entendit glousser et rougit encore plus.

Edward, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, susurra «Tu es la plus jolie des cousines ~»

Le comte grogna, tirant sur le tissu rose «Actuellement je suis censée être la fiancée de William.»

Le concerné tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il faut dire que Ciel était particulièrement adorable avec sa jolie robe de mousseline rose, et tous les accessoires dont le chapeau fleurie. «Sisi, je tomberais amoureux de toi si tu étais une fille...tu es très mignonne.

- Si Ciel était une fille, elle serait **ma **fiancée. Et ça me déplairait de me disputer avec toi à ce sujet.

- Exact. Dans ce cas, on se répartie les danses?» répliqua l'allemand avec un rictus moqueur, répondant à celui du blond.

Le plus jeune se frappa le visage du plat de la main et marmonna «Je vous déteste tous les deux.»

Diederich eut un rictus moqueur «Je me souviens que Vincent était très attractif dans sa robe verte.

- Je ne veux rien savoir!»

Ils entrèrent, Ciel marmonnant contre ses chaussures, son corset et le chapeau. La pièce était très grande, des tables avec un buffet copieux étaient placés ici et là. Des gens parlaient, dansaient et riaient. Edward regarda un peu partout, cherchant son camarade des yeux. De même il surveillait son cousin du coin de l'œil, ne voulant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

«C'est lui le vicomte Russel?» chuchota William en désignant un homme un peu plus loin. Le blond suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

«Il a l'air...» L'allemand chercha ses mots «...peu digne de confiance. Il a l'apparence parfaite de quelqu'un de louche.»

Son père posa une main sur son épaule «Restez groupés surtout. Normalement on ne sait pas qui je suis mais il ne faut pas prendre de risques.» Il se tourna vers Ciel «Surtout toi!

- Je sais!» Il haussa les épaules «Je reste près de Sebastian.»

Le jeune chevalier anglais tourna la tête en entendant son nom. Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux noisettes arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé. «Excuses-moi Midford, mon père...

- Ne t'en fais pas.» Il serra la main de son ami et lui désigna les autres «Je te présente mon ami allemand William et son père Diederich Von Wolf. La fiancée de William, Helena. Et son précepteur Sébastien.»

Le jeune garçon, qui semblait avoir un an de moins que le blond eut une bref révérence et fit d'un ton parfaitement poli «Enchanté de vous rencontré, je me nomme Elliot Russel.» Il se tourna vers son camarade et chuchota «...je peux te parler, en privé?

- Hum. Éventuellement.» répondit aimablement son aîné, le suivant vers la porte vitrée menant au balcon. Plusieurs fois son ami tourna la tête comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Puis il saisit Edward par le poignet et le tira derrière les lourdes tentures rouges. Là il y avait un creux. Reprenant son souffle, le fils de l'hôte regarda une derrière fois puis soupira de soulagement. Edward haussa un sourcil «Qui a-t-il?

- C'est mon père. Il est fou.»

L'épéiste plissa les yeux. Tiens tiens. «Comment ça?

- Il y a quelque temps, il m'a proposé...de faire venir une jolie fille d'un établissement tenu par un certain Gavin. Je le connais mon père. J'ai vite comprit qu'il me proposait au mieux une prostituée, au pire une pauvre fille prisonnière d'un bordel.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Fréquenter des prostituées n'a rien d'interdit. J'ai refusé mais mon père se sert allègrement. Il y a en d'ailleurs actuellement trois dans le manoir. Deux filles et un jeune garçon. Je ne peux plus supporter ça Midford. Fais quelque chose. Ta famille est influente.

- Comment tu l'as dit, les prostitués existent ici et rien n'interdit d'en fréquenter, ou de les héberger tant qu'on est discret. Il ne les tues pas. Il ne fait malheureusement rien d'interdit, même si c'est fortement déplaisant. Donc pourquoi sembles-tu penser que c'est un crime? Il y a autre chose?»

Elliot sembla indécis. «C'est-à-dire...» Il hésita «...J'ai des doutes sur la volonté de ces ''invités''. Le jeune garçon est enfermé. Et je l'ai aperçu quand on l'a amené, il était attaché et bâillonné. Il a l'air d'avoir 18 ans environ.

- Hum...» Edward hésita «Je pourrais demander à ma mère ou mon père d'appuyer sur ses relations pour faire faire une descente à Scotland Yard ici.» Il écarta la tenture pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait puis reprit «J'ai une question. Je te supplie de me répondre. Parmi les prisonniers. Y a-t-il un homme?

- Un homme?

- Cheveux noirs presque bleutés, yeux bleus, grain de beauté sous l'oeil. Un homme d'environ 40 ans au maximum.»

Elliot se mordit la lèvre «Je n'ai rien vu mais j'ai entendu un homme hurler cette nuit. Comme si on torturait quelqu'un. Et j'ai cru voir un médecin monter au grenier ce matin.»

Le blond hocha la tête «Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux moi confiance.»

L'adolescent déglutit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils longèrent les murs. Elliot ouvrit une porte et ils accédèrent à un grand escalier. Ils le montèrent en silence. Soudain le châtain poussa son camarade derrière une tenture. «Monsieur Gavin? Que faites-vous ici?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose gamin.

- Veuillez ne pas me parler comme si nous avions gardé les porcs ensemble. Je suis un noble, contrairement à vous.»

L'homme balafré fronça les sourcils «Sois poli petit. Je pourrais demander à ton père de parfaire ton éducation.» ricana d'un ton gras l'homme. Edward eut la nausée en comprenant le sens de ces mots.

L'autre haussa les épaules, narquois «Quelle bonne idée. Dois-je rappeler que mon oncle est un comte? Si mon père veut des problèmes, il n'a qu'a faire cela.

- Tu vas apprendre à te taire.

- Touchez moi et vous le regretterez.»

Gavin sembla s'adoucir. «Au fait, où est ton cher ami le jeune Midford? Ton père aimerait lui présenter ses respects.»

Le garçon haussa un sourcil railleur «Aucune idée. Peut-être avec son ami allemand. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je remontais chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre.» Il leva une main «J'ai un gant déchiré!»

L'adulte grogna et descendit les marches, se rendant dans une salle adjacente à celle du bal. Sans doute pour préparer l'enlèvement de sa cible.

«Ouf.

- Mon père a des vues sur...toi.» balbutia Elliot, au bord de la nausée. «Je n'aurais jamais penser...si j'avais su je...

- Tu as bien fait de m'inviter. Mes amis et moi enquêtons sur la disparition d'adolescents, probablement enlevés. Et l'homme prisonnier ici m'intéresse également.» Il posa la main sur l'épaule du châtain «Tout iras bien.»

Regardant son préfet dans les yeux, le garçon hocha la tête et le guida vers les étages. Il entra dans une pièce sombre. Tâtonna quelques instants et ressortit avec un trousseau de clés. «Est-ce prudent que tu y ailles seul? Veux-tu que je prévienne tes amis et l'adulte en bas en partant?

- Oui.

- Je vais ordonner aux serviteurs de déserter les étages, tu auras les mains libres. Bon courage lord Midlord. Arrêtes mon père, je ne supporte plus ça. Il me dégoûte. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont son associé me regarde.

- Très bien. Ne t'en fais pas. As-tu un endroit où tu peux te cacher?

- Chez mon oncle maternelle. C'est un comte et mon père a peur de lui.

- Très bien. Donne moi les clés pour monter aux étages, avertie mes amis en-bas, puis va chez Scotland Yard. Préviens-les. Puis va chez ton oncle et reste y.»

Elliot hocha la tête et s'enfuit. Edward prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers les couloirs sombres, les clés serrées dans ses doigts.

* * *

« Je suis ridicule.

- Mais non.

- Le corset est trop serré, j'étouffe.

- Mais non.

- Les chaussures me font mal aux pieds.

- Ha?»

Ciel envoya un regard meurtrier à son allié allemand qui eut un sourire moqueur. Il se tourna vers lui en manqua de débucher dans ses jupons, rattrapé à temps par le brun. Rougissant malgré lui il marmonna «Arrête de te la jouer.

- Mais voyons quel mal y-a-t-il à empêcher sa belle fiancée de tomber?» il sourit de toute ses dents, s'attirant un regard blasé.

Diederich posa une main une main sur l'épaule de son fils «Le vicomte regarde par ici. Méfiez-vous. Will, Ciel! Allez dansez pour dissiper les doutes!»

Sébastien eut un rictus narquois «Mais oui jeune maîtresse, allez dansez! Vous allez éblouir toute la salle.

- Encore heureux que Elizabeth ne soit pas là aujourd'hui.

Monsieur Edward a prit les précautions nécessaires. Je me demande s'il a mit sa mère dans la confidence. Il a du lui dire que le vicomte était dangereux.»

Ciel grogna et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse. Ces chaussures faussaient son équilibre et il se rattrapa au germanique. «Je ne vais pas pouvoir danser avec ça.

- Mais si. Tu peux parfaitement le faire.» Il disposa ses mains comme il fallait et Ciel se mordit la lèvre, appréciant peu d'être traité comme une fille et d'être avec un garçon de son âge. C'était moins embarrassant qu'avec son démon cependant. Il suivit le rythme de l'autre, une moue concentrée sur le visage, les sourcils froncés.

«Souris un peu. Tu as l'air tout coincé.

- Q...Quoi?

- Souris, idiot!»

- Éloignes ton visage, tu es trop prêt!»

William haussa un sourcil et gloussa, faisant tourner son cavalier travestie en fille. «Timide maintenant?

- Pas du tout.

- Alors un petit sourire. Une jolie demoiselle invitée à une fête avec son fiancé ne doit pas faire grise mine.

- Haha...» Il se força à afficher un minuscule sourire. Puis regarda discrètement autour de lui, alors qu'ils amorçaient un nouveau pas. «Tu vois Edward quelque part?

- Pas du tout, pas depuis qu'il est partit avec le fils du vicomte.» grogna celui aux cheveux longs, cherchant rapidement le blond des yeux. «Tu ne penses pas que...

- Un piège? Je ne sais pas.» Il faillit manquer un pas de danse et marmonna «C'est la dernière fois que je me déguise en fille.» Il eut envie d'écraser le pied de l'allemand en voyant son rictus. Puis s'aperçut de quelque chose «le fils revient tout seul...il va vers ton père.»

William, d'un pas parfaitement assuré, s'arrangea pour guider la danse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenus près de Diederich, pile au moment où la musique s'arrêtait pour cette valse. «Et voilà.

- Et il ne vous regarde plus.

- Tant mieux. Ciel n'en voudra pas une autre.

- Jamais!» Cracha le jeune borgne, furieux. Il était un comte, un homme, c'était lui qui devait mener la danse, avec Elizabeth, pas être dans les bras d'un garçon en portant une robe en mousseline rose!

«Excusez moi.» Elliot venait de les rejoindre. Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux puis dit, regardant les deux adultes «Qui est monsieur Diederich?

- Moi gamin.» fit l'homme aux courts cheveux noirs «Que veux-tu?

- Midford est partit avec des clés vers les étages. Tout seul.» Un nouveau regard nerveux vers son père fut jeté «Et... il y a des prisonniers dans cette maison. Trois jeunes. Et un homme. Je n'ai pas vu à quoi ils ressemblaient mais j'ai entendu des cris.

- Edward est tout seul là haut?

- Il m'a dit de vous prévenir, puis d'aller avertir Scotland Yard. J'y serais vite, j'ai un cheval.

- D'accord.» Diederich referma sa main autour du poignet de l'adolescent «Écoute moi bien. Quand tu seras là-bas, dis leurs _«Le Chien de Garde attends la meute chez le vicomte Russel»_. Ils comprendront.»

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette phrase. Son père l'avait-il mise au point? Quand l'adolescent eut disparu, il se tourna vers l'allemand «Comment ça j'attends la meute?

- Vincent avait mit au point ce code. Au cas où il aurait des problèmes ou qu'il pourrait être dans une situation délicate. Ses alliés transmettaient ce message à Scotland Yard et ceux-ci savaient qu'ils devaient agir. Leur chef comprendra en entendant ce code.» Il plissa les yeux. «J'aurais besoin d'une distraction pour me faufiler vers les étages.»

Le jeune lord se tourna vers son démon «Sébastien...peux-tu t'arranger pour occuper l'attention de tout le monde?

- Sans aucune difficulté jeune maître!»

A cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris retentirent partout dans la pièce. Un mouvement de foule commença. William attrapa Ciel par le poignet et le tira contre un mur. «La voilà la distraction.»

Ciel grimaça. Pressé par le bras de l'adolescent contre le mur, il frémit. Ce noir, cette foule...Reprenant son calme, il se faufila dans une cavité près de la fenêtre. «Je vais aller dans les étages aussi.

- Dans cette tenue?

….» Il lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui haussa les épaules. «Dans ce cas que proposes-tu exactement?

- Père m'a donné une arme, je vais aller les aider, Edward et lui. Toi restes ici et surtout garde ton déguisement.» Il plissa les yeux «Tu as une arme au moins?

- Oui.» Il grogna quand l'autre détala. Il détestait se sentir impuissant et incapable de se débrouiller. A son âge, son père faisait déjà des missions, probablement juste avec Tanaka pour l'aider. Mais voilà son père était sportif, et n'avait jamais été protégé. Lui s'était habitué à être protégé par son démon. Se retrouver seul avait quelque chose de désagréable. Surtout dans ce noir, cette panique. Il crispa les doigts sur le pistolet sous ses vêtements.

«Sébastien...»

Pas de réponse.

Soudain il eut la chair de poule, une impression le traversa et il leva les yeux. Quelque chose était debout sur le lustre, quelque chose de difficile à distinguer dans le noir. Son cœur battit plus vite, il avait un sentiment familier.

«Shinigami...»

Une cacophonie retentit et toutes les portes menant à l'extérieure claquèrent brutalement. Comme si quelque chose venait de les condamner. Des cris de panique retentirent.

Ciel leva la main pour retirer son cache «Séb...

- Je ne ferais pas ça jeune comte si j'étais toi.»

Cette voix. Il se figea.

«Undertaker?»

Le dieu de la mort eut un sourire carnassier «Tout à fait.» Il attrapa le bras du jeune garçon «Je ferais attention à ta place. Des choses dangereuses sont sur le point de se dérouler.»

L'adolescent se dégagea sèchement «Je le sais!» Il foudroya la créature surnaturelle du regard «Que viens-tu faire ici?

- Je viens aider des enfants. Les petits Ronald et Grell.

- Je croyais que tu ne récoltais plus les âmes. Tu n'es plus à faire tes stupides poupées mortes?

- Hahaha...je viens les aider pour autre chose. Il y a un démon en infraction ici. Et comme il est dangereux, j'aide les petits.»

Ciel fronça son sourcil, le cœur soudain battant «Un démon?

- Sekwethar actuellement nommé sur terre Aaron...» Répondit tranquillement le shinigami aux cheveux blancs, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Le jeune comte écarquilla l'oeil, il y avait un autre démon que Sébastien ici? C'était pour ça que celui-ci avait soudainement disparu? Il cherchait son ''collègue''. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il murmura à voix basse «Et quelle infraction a-t-il commise?

- Double contrats. Deux en même temps. De deux personnages ennemis.» Il s'étira longuement.

«Mais Sekwethar est son nom de démon?

- Oui.

- Aaron est l'un des deux nom qu'il a actuellement sur terre.

- Oui.

- Et il sert deux maîtres?

- Tout à fait.

- Quel est son autre nom?»

Un vacarme effroyable se fit entendre à quelques mètres. Undertaker ne répondit pas sur le coup. Mais son sourire, dans la lueur venant de l'extérieur, s'élargit «Héhéhé...»

_Un choc._

_Puis le noir._

* * *

Edward courrait dans les couloirs. Se dissimulant régulièrement. Il était à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Bien. Jusqu'aux paroles de son camarade de Weston, il n'y avait que des suspicions concernant ce vicomte. Des doutes. Rien de concret. Mais maintenant la vérité était là. Il y avait des prisonniers dans cette demeure, des gens captifs d'un dingue. Un homme qui faisait crier quelqu'un...donc de la torture. Vu la mine d'Elliot à ces mots, c'était forcement cela. Il se figea en entendant un vacarme terrible en bas. Que se passait-il? Devait-il redescendre?

«Non, j'y suis presque...je peux le faire.»

Il avait regardé à travers les trous de serrures: trois prisonniers, tous jeunes. C'était ici la dernière porte. Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait voir.

_Son oncle vivant? Certainement._

_Son oncle torturé et brisé? Beaucoup moins._

Et si ce n'était qu'un sosie? Ciel serait tellement déçu, même s'il ne montrait rien...le blond savait que son cousin espérait de tout son cœur que son père soit vivant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il mit la clé dans la serrure et tourna, ouvrant la porte. La pièce était éclairé. Elle était presque vide, contrairement aux autres. Il y avait juste une table et deux chaises, ainsi qu'un lit.

Et sur ce lit...Edward crispa les doigts sur son épée, sentant son cœur se serrer et une boule dans sa gorge. Il lâcha les clés qui tombèrent au sol dans un tintement. Il marcha, presque hésitant, vers le lit, regardant régulièrement en arrière. Méfiant à l'extrême.

_Si ce Gavin revenait._

_Il allait le tuer._

_Sans remords._

Il était au bord du lit. «Mon oncle?»

Sa voix était hésitante, presque inaudible, tant son cœur battait la chamade. Il tendit la main et toucha celle de l'homme, chaude. Il était vivant. Sa poitrine se soulevait certes lentement mais il respirait. Soulagé le jeune épéiste le secoua «Réveillez vous...» Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'un coup d'oeil pour deviner qu'il était malade et blessé. Il avait besoin de soin. Et pas du minimum.

Il vit un regard vitreux se poser sur lui. Il relâcha presque aussitôt sa prise. «Vous allez...bien?» se maudissant pour sa question stupide, il regarda avec inquiétude l'homme qui tentait de se redresser.

Les yeux bleus étaient vitreux mais sa voix, éraillée, rauque, chuchota «Ed...ward?

- Oui c'est moi. Nous sommes venus vous sauver!

- Me...» Il toussa et frissonna, comme frapper par une grande faiblesse. «Qui...nous?

- Ciel, William, et puis moi bien sûr. Et monsieur Diederich aussi. Scotland Yard va bientôt arriver!»

L'homme tenta de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il faillit tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au mur.

Edward eut envie de pleurer. _Il était si maigre, si faible, si épuisé...et avait des blessures fraîches dont certaines avaient du s'infecte_r. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Ce vicomte et ce Gavin allait souffrir...tout les deux. Et encore ce serait encore trop doux pour eux. «Pouvez-vous marcher?

- Je ne sais pas...» Il avait tellement mal, ses yeux le piquaient de cette exposition prolongé à la lumière après des mois dans une obscurité certaine. Ses muscles le trahissaient au pire moment, et sa fièvre brouillait ses repères. «Je ne...» Il ferma les yeux, prit de vertiges.

Edward regard rapidement en arrière en entendant des bruits de courses. Un homme arriva dans l'encadrement. Il fut soulagé en reconnaissant Diederich. Celui-ci évalua la situation et s'approcha. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule frêle du blessé.

Celui-ci frémit et releva les yeux, les plongeant dans deux orbes onyx. «Dee...» Ses jambes le lâchèrent à ce moment-là et il s'écroula dans les bras de l'allemand, sombrant dans une obscurité totale.

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	6. De Révélations en Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 5: De Révélations en Retrouvailles**

* * *

Les portes de la maison s'étaient ouvertes dans un fracas du diable. Une foule en sortit en courant au moment même où Scotland Yard arrivait. Les agents remontèrent la foule, aboyant des ordres et tentant de se faire entendre.

Edward ouvrit rapidement la porte de la voiture, lançant quelques mots à Brad qui tenait les rênes. Snake, à ses côtés, surveillait les environs «Personne ne vous suit...c'est ce que dit Oscar!» Diederich posa son précieux fardeau sur la banquette et le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture, répugnant à le lâcher. «Où est Ciel?

- Il n'était pas avec William?

- Et donc, où est William?

- …..Je suis partis en premier je vous rappelle.» Il se tapota la joue «Mais mon cousin n'avait-il pas dit qu'en cas de problème, il irait chez Lau. Une de ses entreprises n'est pas loin d'ici et il s'y tiendra ce soir. Il paiera une voiture pour renvoyer Ciel au manoir.»

Diederich grimaça «Je n'ai pas réellement envie de partir avec des pervers qui capturent des adolescents dans le coin. Et deux gamins de 14 ans tout seuls. Dont un est habillé en fille et a des compétences assez basse en défense de lui-même.»

Edward eut un rictus «Je ne vous le fait pas dire...»

Snake leva une main «Smile ne risque rien, Emily est avec lui!...C'est ce que dit Oscar!»

Le blond cligna des yeux. «...Un de tes serpents?

- Tout à fait...c'est ce que dit Oscar!»

Le jeune épéiste se demanda légitiment s'il devait être inquiet. Puis après tout si les serpents ne mordaient pas Ciel, c'était l'essentiel. «Will et mon cousin étaient ensemble donc...ils doivent toujours l'être!»

Un éclat de rire les fit sursauter. Un être aux cheveux argenté se tenait sur le petit mur un peu plus loin. Diederich ouvrit de grands yeux «Undertaker?

- Cela fait longtemps, cher loyal chien allemand de Vincent!» Ignorant le regard noir il continua «Les deux petits sont en sécurité avec moi, je les rends dans deux jours, promis!» Et il disparut dans un mouvement si rapide que personne ne put le suivre.

Edward pâlit «Qui était-ce? Et comment ça Ciel et William sont avec lui?

- Ils sont en sécurité. Undertaker est beaucoup de choses...mais certainement pas un monstre.» Il grimpa dans la voiture, suivit du blond et reprit le malade dans ses bras, fermant les yeux d'horreur en sentant ses côtes à travers le tissu. En sentant les odeurs de sang, d'opium... «Heureusement qu'on a demandé au médecin de ta famille d'attendre au manoir.

- Les serviteurs de Ciel vont être sur le qui-vive.

- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir?

- Hem...Ma...mère...Elle a téléphoner tout à l'heure à la résidence de Londres.» Il ricana mentalement en pensant qu'il y avait une énorme raison pour laquelle Ciel s'était changé chez Lau et pas chez lui...;pour ne pas que Soma le voit. Quel gamin quand même.

«Le secret ne tient plus.

- On ne peut rien lui cacher.

- Je sais.

- J'ai voulu justifier...et elle a senti que je mentais. Elle risque de venir sous peu...

- Et bien..heureusement que le manoir a beaucoup de chambres.

- Oui.» Il posa les yeux sur le frère de sa mère et sentit à nouveau ses yeux le piquer «Que lui ont-ils fait...il semble brisé physiquement.

- Tu ne veux certainement pas savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Et j'espère que il n'y a que son physique qui est sérieusement blessé.

- Monsieur Lau avait dit qu'il se rebellait.

- Oui, espérons...» Il passa une main gantée sur le front brûlant du malade. «C'est fini, il est sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte...»

* * *

Le jeune comte ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se redressa et voulut porter la main à son bandeau pour appeler son démon quand il s'aperçut que ses bras étaient attachés. «Mais que...

Ciel?»

Sursautant, il se tourna vers son allié allemand «William?

- Oui. Tu vas bien?

- J'ai pris un grand coup sur le crâne, donc j'ai la migraine. Et toi?»

Le brun haussa les épaules malgré ses liens «J'ai été endormi...par un rouquin à lunettes.» Il regarda autour de lui «Et je me suis réveillé ici. Il est venu il y a quelques minutes et s'est excusé, disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que c'était pour ta sécurité.»

Ciel ouvrit la bouche. Quelle sécurité? L'empêcher d'appeler Sébastien? Voulaient-ils se débarrasser du démon? Pourquoi? Avait-il outrepassé ses ordres et dévorer une âme?

_Un démon en infraction._

_Double contrat._

Son sang se glaça. Ça ne pouvait pas être son serviteur. C'était un...il était fidèle. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi! Il ne pouvait pas jouer un double jeu...c'était impossible.

_Un double contrat entre deux ennemis._

Dans ce cas, a qui était-il réellement loyal?

Ciel tenta de se rassurer. A lui. Ça ne pouvait être autrement...il ne l'avait jamais déçu.

_Ha oui? Et lors de l'affaire en Allemagne? _Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Une petite voix si semblable à la sienne que ça en était terrifiant.

«Bonjour petit Earl...Tu sais que tu es mignon comme tout en robe?» s'exclama Undertaker en entrant dans la pièce «...Enfin ''Earl'' est un un peu faux maintenant vu que ton père est vivant et est en train d'être soigné chez toi.»

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux, et malgré lui lança «Il va bien?

- Il va guérir.» Répondit mystérieusement l'argenté, tandis que Ronald refermait la porte derrière lui, après que Grell soit entré à son tour, jetant un regard intéressé au petit lord.

«Mais que faites vous là tous les trois? Je pensais que les shinigamis ne pouvaient se mêler d'affaires humaines.

- On se charge aussi des démons en infractions en fait.» Grogna le jeune roux aux mèches courtes, haussant les épaules «Et accessoirement on te protège vu qui tu es...»

Grell lui écrasa le pied«Tais-toi idiot, il ne sait rien!

- Je suis quoi exactement?

- Et bien...»

Undertaker sortit une longue baguette de nul part et la posa sur un tableau également sortit de nul part «Je vais tout t'expliquer petit lord. Et je suis gentil, pas de prix cette fois!

- D'où vous avez sortit ce tableau?

- Il y a trois sortes de shinigamis.» Commença Undertaker, rejetant ses mèches argentées en arrière. Ses yeux divins se posèrent sur les adolescents «La plus grandes parties est celle des...''sang-purs'' on va dire, même si la formulation laisse à désirer. Ils constituent le groupe le plus étendu. 70 shinigamis sur 100 en sont.» Il se tapa la poitrine «C'est mon cas, c'est celui de Grell ou de William -pas le petit là mais le notre-.»

Ciel plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport. _Ses parents étaient humains non?_

Ronald s'avança et prit la baguette , la posant sur le tableau montrant quelque chose «Ensuite viennent...bon on a dit 70 shinigamis sur 100 okay? Reste 30. Parmi eux 10 sont des âmes dites ''pures''. Des simples humains choisis de par leur innocence, leur pureté...ou la cruauté de leur mort.» ll se frotta la tête «C'est mon cas. Ma mort a été... » Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

Grell lui posa une main sur le crâne et acheva «Ces âmes, souvent jeunes, sont rapatriées chez nous et elles ont le choix de goûter au repos - prenant le risque d'être jugées-...ou de devenir shinigamis et d'avoir une nouvelle vie -avec la possibilité de garder leurs souvenirs-.»

Ciel haussa un sourcil «Mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas puisque je ne suis pas mort sur...» Il jeta un coup d'œil à William qui fixait les créatures avec un rien de surprise. Soit il était maître de ses émotions, soit c'était le type le plus nonchalant qu'il connaissait.

«Non, tu n'es pas mort effectivement...tu a failli remarque, tu es réapparut sur la liste un mois après le ''drame''...Si ce démon n'était pas apparu, tu serais mort!»

William plissa les yeux «Quel démon?

- Ho tu n'as rien dit à personne?

- J'aurais du dire quoi exactement? Que j'avais promis mon âme à un démon si il me sauvait et m'aidait à avoir ma vengeance?

- ….Ca aurait été stupide en effet.»

Le jeune allemand ouvrit de grands yeux «Tu as promis ton âme à un démon?

- Je n'avais pas le choix à l'époque.

- Sympa pour ceux qui t'aiment et qui te verront mourir.

- Ce n'était pas ma préoccupation à l'époque.» cracha le jeune anglais avec colère.

Le brun haussa les épaules «Et eux là...Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Undertaker eut un sourire «Nous sommes des dieux de la morts, des shinigamis. Notre rôle -enfin le leurs puisque je ne suis plus en service- est de récupérer les âmes des gens qui vont mourir.» Il se tourna vers le dernier et fit «Grell? Explique le dernier cas mon grand...ou ma grande, comme tu veux.

- Me traitez pas comme un gamin l'ancêtre.» L'être toussota et s'accroupit devant le jeune anglais, se forçant à sourire aimablement «Comme ils l'ont dit, les deux cas précédents concernent en tout 80 shinigamis sur 100. Restent 20. Et bien...» Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le shinigami au genre indéfinie continua «...contrairement aux démons, nous pouvons tomber amoureux d'humains et avoir...» Nouveau toussotement «...des enfants avec eux.» Plaquant une main sur la bouche de Ciel, le dieu continua «...laisses-moi finir avant de hurler. ...D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi qui explique ça? C'est vous le concerné le vieux!»

Undertaker éclata de rire «C'était pour voir ta face mignonne toute rouge en parlant de faire des enfants avec des humains...

- Sachant qu'il veut en faire avec Will c'est pas gagné...

- Ronald?

- Oui?

- Tais-toi et laisse parler le vieux.»

Undertaker gloussa et sourit «Très bien. Ça fait un bon moment que j'aide les Phantomhives. Ils ont finis par comprendre, plus ou moins, que je n'étais pas totalement humain. Mais puisque je les aidais énormément ils ne disaient rien. Ton arrière grand-père s'appelait...Lysender. Un charmant homme dirais-je. Il a été le premier à m'inviter chez lui. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère, Claudia. C'était une jeune fille magnifique. Charmante. Pleine d'humour. On ne pouvait que l'aimer.»

Ciel voulut parler mais la main de Grell l'en empêchait toujours. William haussa un sourcil «Vous devriez le laisser parler.

- Quand l'ancien aurait fini.

- D'accord...Et pour nous détacher?

- Même chose.»

Le shinigami aux cheveux argenté resta pensif et murmura «Il y avait cependant un problème, ce bon vieux Lysy n'avait qu'une fille. Pas de fils. Pour transmettre le boulot ingrat de chien de garde, ça allait être un peu juste.» Il prit un biscuit en forme d'os et mordit dedans. Avalant sa bouchée il continua « La famille royale en était consciente, elle a donc imposé un chevalier, nommé Richard, comme époux. Claudia était si triste. Elle a a travaillé aussi comme ''louve de garde'' selon ses mots, mais on n'a retenu que ce que son époux forcé à fait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais il était ambitieux. Il a du prendre le nom de Phantomhive pour ne pas que la lignée disparaisse.»

Ciel plissa les yeux. Tout cela l'intéressait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, ni même de sa grand-mère. Il aurait voulu poser une question mais le truc devant lui l'empêchait de parler. Quelle espèce de...enquiquineur ou enquiquineuse? Il laissa tomber.

Undertaker continua «Claudia et moi étions très proches. Un jour ..et bien disons que ton père est né...et que c'était mon fils.»

Ronald se frappa le visage de la main «Franchement monsieur, et la délicatesse? Vous voulez le faire tomber dans les pommes?»

Grell lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à l'enfant «Ca va gamin?» Voyant que Ciel, blanc comme un linge, voulait parler «Non non seulement quand le vieux aura fini!»

Le plus âgé ricana et reprit «Un œil avertit aurait pu dire que j'étais le père. Je pense que Tanaka l'a vu. Lysy aussi. Il a fait un joli sous-entendu sur son lit de mort (où il a succombé à une maladie). Ton père était un enfant extrêmement précoce, ça aurait du attirer la suspicion de son pseudo-père. Personne ne s'est étonné qu'un bébé puisse sourire et attraper des choses à peine quelques heures après sa naissance...» Il frappa sa joue de son ongle «Ce pauvre Richad -paix à son âme- s'est vu gratifié d'une magnifique _**double paire de cornes**_.» Il éclata de rire.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges relâcha l'adolescent qui ouvrit grand la bouche. «Attendez...vous dites que mon père et ma tante sont vos enfants?

- Et oui.

- Donc que Edward, Elizabeth et moi sommes vos petits-enfants?

- Exactement mon chéri.»

Le jeune -qui n'était plus- comte -vu les circonstances- rechercha ses pensées et quoi dire et balbutia, hésitant «Mais...qu'est-ce que ça change? Je veux dire...pourquoi Sebastian a fait une si grosse infraction. Vous avez même évoqué une double infraction non?

- Sa première infraction est d'avoir fait deux contrats. La seconde est d'avoir passé un pacte avec un descendant de shinigamis. Car Ciel. Ton âme est réservée pour les shinigamis. Les enfants et petits-enfants de l'un de nous sont destinés à en devenir eux-même après leur mort qui est souvent naturelle -on fait en sorte qu'elle le soit-. A ce moment-là, vous pouvez choisir un âge physique entre 18 et 30 ans et vous gardez vos souvenir d'humains. En passant ce contrat avec toi, ton démon a commis la pire des infractions.» Expliqua Grell d'une voix incroyablement douce. «Là il ne peut pas nous trouver car nous avons utilisé une technique pour protéger une petite zone...

- Mais...Vous n'aviez pas vu que j'étais un descendant de...

- Quand j'étais le majordome de...» Pâlissant et se reprenant, l'être reprit «...Bref je t'ai trouvé étrange mais j'ai cru que c'était à cause de ton démon. J'ai senti que ton âme était étrange, spéciale...mais les enfants et petits-enfants de l'un d'entre nous sont difficiles à identifier. Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir particulier si ce n'est une guérison physique plus rapide et une impossibilité à vous briser mentalement. Enfin plus chez ton père que chez toi vu que tu l'es qu'à un quart (pour le moment).»

Ciel hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il souffrait des atroces souvenirs mais ne s'était pas rompu. Il était resté fort. Il s'était relevé là où des humains se seraient décomposés...pas parce qu'il était plus fort mais parce qu'il avait du sang de dieu. «Si mon père...

- S'il est vivant, c'est que ses pouvoirs se sont en partis réveillés. Pour le protéger. Il devait sûrement devoir récupérer plus vite physiquement et avoir une parfaite protection mentale. Toi le contrat a endormi ce côté, comme une bride. Tu avais le démon pour te protéger, tu n'avais pas besoin de tes ''pouvoirs''.» expliqua Ronald en s'appuyant sur sa faux, souriant.

Undertaker s'accroupit devant Ciel «Et nous allons agir pour te protéger maintenant. Le démon ne t'approchera plus.

- Il...

- ...N'était réellement fidèle qu'à son autre maître. Il t'aurait livré à lui dès que tu aurais été intéressant physiquement.»

Un amer sentiment de trahison lui serra le ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. «Faites ce que vous avez à faire.»

En deux coups de faux, les liens tombèrent au sol. L'argenté chuchota «Détends-toi Ciel.»

Le garçon obéit, malgré sa méfiance. _Ce sont des dieux de la mort. Ils ne tuent pas les humains normalement et s'il a dit la vérité... «_Qu'allez vous faire?

- Réveiller tes pouvoirs pour qu'ils détruisent ton lien avec le démon. Le pacte ne sera pas vraiment rompu (de son côté) mais il ne pourra plus t'approcher ou te trouver.» Il retira doucement le cache-oeil du petit lord. Le cercle brillait, sans doute un signe que le démon cherchait le petit.

Grell et Ronald empoignèrent leur faux respective, comme attendant un signal ou une attaque.

Délicatement le kami fit une petite entaille dans la paume du jeune garçon et dans la sienne et fit couler quelques goutte de son sang divin sur la plaie du plus petit. Il se mit à murmurer d'étranges paroles.

Une langue que Ciel n'avait jamais entendu mais qui résonnait comme quelque chose de connu, même s'il n'en comprenait rien.

_Ça ressemblait presque à une berceuse. _

_Venue du fond des âges._

_Une mélodie qui remua quelque chose en lui._

_Une douce chaleur l'envahit._

_Son œil se mit à se réchauffer._

Il crut sentir quelque chose qui tirer sur son âme, comme un appel. Mais la mélodie était plus forte, et réveillait un étrange sentiment en lui.

Une lueur dans son âme.

_Lux. Fidei. Praesidio_

Que venaient faire des mots latins là-dedans?

Il crut entendre une voix qui l'appelait mais la mélodie du shinigami l'empêchait de la reconnaître ou de comprendre le sens.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose chassait une autre chose en lui et le cercle le brûla soudain atrocement.

Un cri lui échappa et sa main se plaqua sur son œil d'où coulait un filet de sang. Tandis qu'une lueur l'entourait. Deux lueurs en réalité. Une mauve et une argentée. La seconde enfla soudainement et la première fut soufflée comme une bougie. Ciel gémit de souffrance et sombra dans l'inconscience. La lumière s'éteignit.

William fut relâché par Ronald (après avoir tenté d'intervenir) et prit son ami dans ses bras, inquiet «...Que lui avez vous fait?» S'exclama-t-il, un peu effrayé.

«Rien de bien méchant. J'ai juste réveillé ses pouvoirs endormis. Ceux que les humains peuvent utiliser. Et je leurs ai donné un coup de pouce pour "endormir" le pacte. C'est comme si un bouclier était créer du côté de Ciel. Le démon ne peut plus prendre son âme tant que nous serons près de lui.» Undertaker s'accroupit et passa une main sur le front de Ciel, examinant sa pupille «Le cercle s'est un peu effacé...il disparaîtra dans le démon aura disparu» Le shinigami souleva l'enfant dans ses bras «Ramenons le chez lui, le démon pourrait revenir, il faut protéger les Phantomhives, père et fils.

- Le truc c'est que le contrat n'est pas brisé. Juste en sommeil.

- Il faut tuer le démon pour ça.

- Ca ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire.» fit mystérieusement le plus âgé des trois dieux.

* * *

_Un coup de poing en plein visage le fit revenir à ses sens._

_«Toujours pas coopératif?»_

_Il plongea un regard remplis de haine sur son ennemi. Cet homme qu'il rêvait de tuer. _

_«Jamais.»_

_L'autre eut une moue. «Je me doutais que le chien de garde ne serait pas docile.» Il lui empoigna les cheveux sans douceur «Oublie ta maîtresse actuelle, c'est moi qui commande maintenant._

_- Je préfère mourir que ramper à tes pieds._

_- Mourir? Tu ne vas pas mourir...je vais te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, et toujours m'arrêter avant de te briser...pour que ta souffrance ne s'arrête jamais.» Il prit un grand fouet sur une table. «Commençons mon joli...»_

_Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, tant il était concentré sur le fait de ne pas hurler ou pleurer sous les morsures de la lanière de cuir. Ses jambes tremblaient et les chaînes pendant du plafond étaient les seules choses qui retenaient ses poignets et l'empêchaient de s'écrouler. Il se sentait si vulnérable. La blessure du coup de poignard avait à peine guéri que la torture commençait réellement._

_Dans une brouillard de douleur, il entendit des voix et un bruit de métal. Il distingua quelque chose rougeoyant et un impression de chaleur...avant que la souffrance, mêlée à une odeur de chair brûlée, ne revienne encore plus foudroyante. Il s'arqua, incapable de s'empêcher de hurler, sous les rires de ses tortionnaires._

_«Il nous fait enfin entendre sa jolie voix._

_- Cette marque prouve que tu es à moi maintenant._

_- Une jolie petite pute de ce bordel.»_

_Il pensait que ça allait s'arrêter là...il se trompait._

_Ils pouvaient faire pire..._

_Il fut incapable de retenir un cri étranglé quand une douleur fulgurante le déchira en deux. _

_Mais il pleurerait pas._

_Jamais._

_Il ne supplierait pas non plus!_

_Il ne sut jamais quand ils s'arrêtèrent car son esprit sombra dans une étrange et rassurante torpeur où la souffrance n'existait plus. Quelque chose qui serait sa seule protection dans les nombreux mois à venir. La seule raison pour laquelle son âme se s'était pas rompue, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais entièrement soumit à ce monstre._

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant. Puis se détendit en ne percevant aucun bruit autour de lui, aucune présence.

_Un souvenir, juste un souvenir._

Il regarda au dessus de lui. Il était dans un lit chaud et confortable, recouvert par une douce couverture, un tissu humide sur le front. Il avait les lèvres sèches, et terriblement soif. Mais il ne sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un sentiment familier l'envahissait.

_Que s'était-il passé?_

_Qui l'avait tiré ce cet enfer?_

Il avait du mal à se rappeler, il se souvenait avoir sombrer dans l'inconscience après avoir entendu le deux monstres parlant de ''vendre'' Edward au plus offrant...puis plus rien.

Il rassembla ses pensées. Mais tout était flou. Il devait avoir trop de fièvre à ce moment-là pour se souvenir correctement que tout.

_Qui l'avait sauvé?_

_Où était-il?_

_A moins qu'il n'est été encore acheté par quelqu'un?_

_Qu'il n'était plus qu'une poupée qu'on vendait et achetait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit usagée et qu'on jette son corps à l'âme brisée, ou son cadavre, quelque part?_

Il avait encore mal au dos mais la douleur était bien moindre. Des bandages couvraient ses blessures et une longue chemise blanche le recouvrait. Il se sentait propre, même ses cheveux étaient redevenus comme avant. Dans sa première prison, les personnes ne voulaient pas qu'il meurt. Ils l'avaient toujours soigné, du coup de poignard de cette horrible nuit à chaque «soirée» de torture, au minimum, assez pour préserver sa vie, mais en s'assurant qu'il souffre le plus possible. Ils le nourrissait correctement et s'assuraient qu'il reste toujours ''présentable'', surtout dans ''les cas spéciaux''.

Quand il était trop blessé, ils étaient enfermés dans un autre endroit, une sorte de cachot où il était soigné jusqu'à sa guérison...à la suite de quoi il était renvoyé dans sa ''chambre'', en attente de ''clients'' ou de tortionnaires.

L'autre, chez qui il avait été plusieurs jours, avait été un monstre, prenant ce qu'il voulait et le faisant souffrir le plus possible. Il l'aurait tué pour un peu. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait oublier ce si long cauchemar.

_Et si ce n'était pas fini?_

Pourtant cette odeur. Cette fragrance qui flottait dans l'air. Connue et lointaine. Mais il ne voyait pas grand chose. Les rideaux du lit étaient presque tous fermés. Sauf celui de gauche. Il gémit, tentant de se redresser. Il y parvint, difficilement.

«Réveillé?»

Son cœur s'arrêta. _Cette voix. Cette voix_. La lumière artificielle s'éteignit et la lumière naturelle envahit la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant. Il resserra la couverture autour de lui, mal à l'aise d'être presque nu. Avant, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être ainsi peu vêtu avec Diederich. Mais il se sentait sale, et presque sans défense. Dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Dee ne me fera rien._

_Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une légère crainte._

_Il ne me blessera jamais._

L'allemand s'assit au bord du lit. Il le fixa de ses yeux sombres et profonds, et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue. «Tu vas bien?

- ….Aussi bien qu'on pourrait aller.» Sa voix était rauque, il ne la reconnu presque pas. Savourant le geste d'affection, le premier à la fois qui était à la fois réel et sincère depuis des mois...des années, il murmura «Que...s'est-il passé?

- Nous...enquêtions sur des enlèvements d'adolescents. Lau était chargé d'enquêter dans les trafics humains. Il t'as vu et est venu tout nous dire. Et quand nous avons fouillé la maison du vicomte Russel, nous avons non seulement retrouvé un des adolescents et nous t'avons retrouvé là-bas, nous n'en étions pas certains mais Lau était sûr que ce Russel t'avais acheté.»

Vincent hocha la tête, soulagé au delà des mots. _Fini, c'était fini. Plus de coups de fouets, de cravaches, plus de fer brûlant, de coups de pieds ou de poings, d'enfermements dans le noir ou dans une cage, de liens trop serrés et d'abus ou de viols_. C'était terminé. Ravalant l'émotion, cette boule dans sa gorge, il rassembla ses pensées et demanda, inquiet: «Dee...

- Oui?

- Combien...de temps?

- Tu étais très malade Vince, tu es resté inconscient une semaine. Tu t'es parfois réveillé mais tu avais trop de fièvre pour t'en rappeler.»

Le (à nouveau) Lord se saisit du bras du brun, serrant faiblement le membre «...Non...combien de temps depuis...ma...» Il déglutit «...disparition.»

L'allemand posa doucement son autre main sur l'épaule frêle, son regard s'adoucit encore plus «Ça fait 4 ans et trois mois Vincent.

- Non...Non...» Ce n'était pas possible. L'enfer n'avait pas pu durer si longtemps. Ce n'était pas possible, non...il ne pouvait pas avoir été si longtemps entre les mains de ses fous.

Diederich détourna le regard « ….Edward Midford a presque 18 ans, Elisabeth Midford a 15 ans et Ciel a 14 ans, comme mon fils aîné.»

Son fils, son enfant si petit et adorable, qui n'avait que 10 ans. Qui courrait vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras...était presque adulte. Il avait presque 15 ans. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, son enfant...comment avait-il vécu la perte de son père. Comment sa mère et lui avaient...Il se figea. Et sa femme?Que lui était-il arrivé?

« ….Ciel...Dee, et Rachel?»

Le militaire grimaça et n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son regard «Je suis désolé...elle n'a pas survécu...»

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il crut réentendre un hurlement, avant que la douleur ne le foudroie et qu'un coup à la tête ne l'envoie dans les ombres. Il trembla, sa gorge se serrant. Sans vraiment réfléchir il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il voulait oublier, ne pas se souvenir. L'allemand l'enlaça, prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa peau, craignant une réaction négative, posa sa main gauche sur le tissu de la chemise, au milieu du dos, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse.

«Tout va bien, c'est fini...»

Niché dans l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante, il ferma les yeux, refoulant les vagues de souffrances mentales qui le submergeaient. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chemise de l'allemand. Il inspira son odeur, savourant cette proximité qui n'était pas source de douleur ou avant-goût de torture ou d'abus. Une étreinte sincère, aimante, protectrice. «Ne me laisse pas.

- Jamais. Je te protégerais. Je n'ai pas pu être là il y a quatre ans mais je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher.»

Il allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tanaka entra, suivi d'une servante poussant un petit chariot. Diederich le relâcha. Avant le drame, le plus grand plaisir du lord était d'embarrasser le germanique, le forçant à rester dans ses bras quand le vieux serviteur arrivait. Il adorait voir son visage rougissant, gêné, et le sentir cacher sa face brûlante dans le creux de son cou, mort de honte sous le rire des deux anglais. Aujourd'hui, il sentit bien qu'il aurait été incapable de retenir de force son vieux camarade d'école contre lui.

«Monsieur...» Le vieil homme qui lui faisait face sourit, les yeux brillant, contenant difficilement son émotion. Il lui prit les mains, la voix tremblante: «Je suis si heureux que vous soyez vivant...

- ...Je suis heureux que tu ai survécu aussi Tanaka.

- Je viens changer vos pansements.

- Très bien.»

Diederich se leva «Je vais vous laisser, je vais m'occuper de mes plus jeunes fils.» Il sourit à son ami puis sortit, laissant l'homme avec les serviteurs.

Le blessé hésita puis murmura «Tanaka...comment va Ciel?

- ….Troublé. Il est bouleversé par tout ça. Il vous pensait mort et voilà que vous revenez.

- ...Que s'il passé il y a quatre ans?»

Le vieil homme acheva de retirer la chemise et défit un premier bandage. «Le soir du dixième anniversaire du jeune maître, nous avons été attaquer. Nous ne savons pas par qui ni comment il a pu franchir les protections et les gardiens. J'ai entendu le jeune maître qui hurler que «ils étaient en train de mourir». Je suppose qu'il avait vu des corps. Peut-être celui de...» Il hésita, palissant légèrement.

«Ne vous en faites pas Tanaka, je suis au courant. Diederich me l'a dit.» Son cœur se serra. Rachel...il l'avait aimé malgré tout. C'était la seule femme qui avait su faire naître en lui autant de tendresse, voir d'amour...même s'il aimait son meilleur ami de la même façon. Il avait été heureux avec elle.

«J'ai vu le jeune maître courir vers moi en appeler à l'aide, alors que je faisais face à l'un des attaquants. Je lui ai dit de fuir mais j'ai été frappé au même moment. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Je me suis réveillé alors que le manoir commençait à brûler et j'ai réussi à sortir. Votre belle-sœur est arrivée une heure plus tard, comme prévu. Et elle m'a ramené à l'hôpital.

- Et...Ciel?

- Disparu. Quand les flammes se sont arrêtées, on a retrouvé de nombreux corps. Dont celui de votre défunte épouse et celui qu'on a pensé être le votre. Mais aucun d'enfant. Toute votre famille a été enterrée ce jour-là.»

Vincent ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses idées «Et pour mon fils?

- Il est réapparu un mois plus tard, blessé... et» Il chercha ses mots, mal à l'aise «...éborgné. Il était terriblement amaigri et couverts de blessures. Il a refusé de parler de ce qui lui été arrivé. Il a terriblement changé monsieur. Il est beaucoup plus froid et distant. Seule lady Elizabeth peut le faire changer de visage. Et monsieur Edward, depuis quelques temps. Il est très loin du petit garçon joyeux, et qui riait si souvent, que vous connaissiez.» Il avait baissé les yeux, concentré sur sa tâche, ne voulant pas regarder son ancien maître dans les yeux.

_Ce maître si maigre et pâle. _

_Ce maître qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, presque méfiant. _

_Ce maître dont les yeux contenaient tellement de souffrances..._

«C...Ciel, où est-il?

- Il dort encore. J'irais le réveiller après en avoir fini avec vos bandages.»

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	7. Moment de Paix

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Moment de Paix**

* * *

Ciel ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il se passa la main sur le visage, épuisé. Il dormait mal depuis une semaine. Des cauchemars qui revenaient, la trahison du démon.

_Il m'avait juré de ne jamais me mentir ou me trahir._

C'était un de ses ordres les plus importants. Un des premiers. L'un des trois fondamentaux du contrat. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il l'est trahit...

_Sauf qu'il avait juré fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre avant. _Susurra une voix cruelle dans son esprit, une voix qui ressemblait horriblement à la sienne!

_«Pourquoi Sebastian ne revient pas? Le contrat existe toujours, même si vous l'avez endormi._

_- Deux possibilités: Son autre maître le lui interdit. Seconde possibilité: Il cherche un moyen de nous éloigner avant de revenir.»_

Le démon n'osait donc peut-être pas revenir en présence de trois dieux de la mort.

Il avait eu du mal contre Undertaker tout seul. Alors s'il était aidé par deux autres kamis, cela deviendrai bien trop dangereux pour lui.

Mais si ce Gavin lui ordonnait de venir reprendre son père...ou lui-même? Il avait des peurs soudaines. La crainte de perdre le parent tout juste retrouvé. Un père fable et malade mais qui pourrait se remettre très vite maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, selon Undertaker. Les semi-shinigamis avaient des capacités de guérison bien supérieurs à ceux des humains, que cela concerne les blessures physiques ou les blessures mentales. Selon l'argente, d'ici un an, il devrait être redevenu comme avant le drame, en possiblement un peu plus méfiant.

_Et donc?_

_Il allait falloir le dire à la reine._

Elle le saurait de toute façon, elle savait beaucoup de choses et il ne pouvait pas garder son père enfermé non plus.

Il redeviendrait comte. Et lui redeviendrait simple héritier. Redeviendrait un adolescent normal. Avec un parent.

Cette possibilité lui serra la gorge. Une envie, un besoin...un désir longtemps caché d'être à nouveau normal.

_Et ma vengeance?_

_Cela risque d'être vite réglé maintenant._

_Alors je pourrais vivre._

Et il ne perdrait pas son âme, il pourrait grandir, vieillir et avoir sa propre famille. Cette perspective, qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé avant, le remplissait d'un sentiment à la fois amer et heureux.

_Avait-il gâché sa jeunesse à courir après une chimère?_

_La vengeance, la vengeance..._

Et s'il avait simplement posé la question dès le début à Sebastian. Celui-ci était forcé de lui obéir après tout. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé «Je t'ordonne de vérifier que mes parents sont bien morts tout le deux. Si tu trouve une seule possibilité que l'un d'eux ou les deux...soi(en)t vivant(s), dis-le moi immédiatement.»

_Le démon ne pouvait pas lui mentir._

_Il pouvait certes le trahir à cause de son autre contrat mais pas lui mentir._

_Si seulement il avait enquêté avant..._

Sauf que Undertaker n'aurait pas été là pour le protéger cette fois. Peut-être pas. C'étaient les shinigamis qui étaient allés le chercher pour l'avertir. Lui-même...aurait-il pensé à dire au fossoyeur que son père était vivant?

_Probablement pas._

_Surtout qu'il ne savait pas où il était à ce moment-là._

_Quand il s'était réveillé cinq jours plus tôt, dans son lit,_

Ça avait été difficile à accepter, ça et tout le reste. Ses origines, son histoire, ses liens avec les shinigamis...et plus que tout: son père vivant. Il était allé à son chevet plusieurs fois, avait regardé son visage pâle, parfois crispé par un mauvais rêve.

Ils étaient deux là-dessus.

Il avait vu le visage soucieux de Diederich, son regard doux tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux soyeux du malade. Un air protecteur, tendre...rarement vu chez lui. Son père était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les serpents de Snake étaient à l'affût autour du manoir, prêt à repérer des inconnus potentiels. Et les shinigamis montaient la garde sur le toît à tour de rôle, on ne les voyait presque jamais, sauf Undertaker qui venait voir son fils de temps à autre. Ils ne venaient pas aux repas, et même si on savait qu'ils étaient là, ils ne parlaient jamais aux humais exceptés l'argenté évidement.

Il avait croisé Ronald une fois où deux. Tanaka s'occupait de la cuisine.

Il allait falloir trouver un nouveau cuisinier. Et le vieil homme ne pouvait assurer ce travail de majordome à son âge. Brad pouvait cependant s'améliorer, avec un bon professeur. Peut-être demander à Agni?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se souvenant d'une chose: Sa tante venait aujourd'hui.

«Ho non.»

Edward n'avait pas réussi à mentir plus longtemps, sa mère lui ayant mit une énorme pression en l'interrogeant.

_Ça commence aussi à faire beaucoup de monde au manoir. _

_Et puis dois-je avertir la reine que son père était vivant?_

_Je ne peux plus rester compte s'il est là._

_Mais il n'est pas en état d'assurer son rôle._

_Et ne parlons même pas du travail du chien de garde._

_D'un autre côté, sans Sebastian je ne peux pas faire grand chose non plus!_

La porte s'ouvrit et Tanaka entra, poussant un petit chariot à roulette sur lequel était posé une théière et une tasse. «Bonjour jeune maître! Comment vous sentez vous?

- Bien. Je pense à beaucoup de choses.

- Je comprends.» Il écarta les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil dans la chambre. «J'ai une bonne nouvelle, votre père est réveillé. Sa fièvre est tombée. Il a reconnu son ami, il m'a reconnu également.»

Ciel sentit un soulagement profond, son père n'était donc pas brisé. «Je peux le voir?

- Habillez-vous d'abord jeune maître!

- Bien entendu.»

Tanaka prit des vêtements dans l'armoire et aida le jeune garçon à s'habiller, attachant un bandeau sur son œil. «Tenez.» Il lui mit la tasse de thé dans les mains.

Le garçon but une gorgée doucement. «Il est délicieux.

- Merci.»

Ciel termina rapidement sa boisson. «Où est mon père?

- Il est dans sa chambre, il ne doit pas encore se lever trop longtemps, il est assez affaiblit.

- Je vais le voir avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

- Comme vous voudrez jeune maître.»

Ciel le laissa attacher les lanières de ses chausses et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur battant. Il marcha à travers le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Il avait insisté pour que Sebastian la refasse. Il y entrait parfois durant la première année, serrant la bague bleue contre son cœur, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il priait, malgré lui, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Et puis il avait cessé d'y aller, pensant qu'il devait grandir. Même s'il continuait à mettre des chemises de son père pour dormir, comme un doudou qu'il refusait d'admettre, malgré le petit sourire moqueur de son majordome démoniaque, même la nuit dernière. Il se sentait rassuré avec.

Il s'immobilisa derrière la porte, la main sur la poignée. Son cœur battait fortement. Une angoisse terrible glaçait son corps. _Et si son père n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu, un être avide de vengeance, voulant se venger pour lui-même? Un être qui utilisait les gens pour parvenir à ses fins? Une personne totalement opposé à ce qu'il était enfant?_

Il trembla et rassembla son courage, ouvrant la porte. Il la referma aussitôt derrière lui, avançant ensuite à pas lent, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

«P...père?»

Sa voix lui semblait étrangère tant elle était tremblante.

«Ciel?»

_Cette voix...un souvenir...c'était lui, vivant...c'était bien lui. _Il arriva près du lit, ses doigts crispés sur le tissu de ses vêtements. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes bleus violacées de son père. Celui-ci avait encore le visage pâle, les traits tirés. Un hématome marbrait encore sa joue, même s'il commençait à s'effacer.

_Aucun n'osa bouger._

L'adolescent déglutit et tendit la main, tremblant avant de s'immobiliser, n'osant pas poursuivre son geste, craignant de briser le moment «Vous...Tu vas bien?»

L'autre eut un rire rauque, un son éraillé qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis 4 ans. «Je pense que ça pourrait être pire.

- Oui.»

L'homme regarda son fils, le cœur serré, cet enfant aurait du se jeter dans ses bras, pleurer, agir comme l'enfant qu'il était encore. Il n'avait que 14 ans. Il avait le droit de pleurer. Au lieu de ça il se tenait là, évitant son regard, regardant le couvre-lit, parlant d'une voix hésitante mais ferme. Il tendit une main tremblante, la posant sur le visage pâle de son enfant, écartant quelques mèches soyeuses de ses doigts. Regardant le cache-œil. «Mon fils...que t'est-il arrivé?» Il n'avait pas été là pour protéger son enfant, c'était son rôle et il avait échoué. Ciel était son trésor, sa lumière, sa plus belle réussite dans le monde. Son fils chéri.

«Rien. J'ai été enlevé moi aussi, par une autre personne, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir...» Il n'était pas prêt à dire la vérité «..je...quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Et j'ai perdu mon œil au cours de ce mois de captivité.»

Inutile de dire qu'il avait été torturé, abusé, violé, sacrifié à un démon avec qui il avait finalement passé un contrat, promettant son âme contre la vengeance. Inutile de dire que son âme était théoriquement toujours menacée. Que des dieux de la morts gardaient le manoir nuits et jours depuis une semaine pour éviter le retour de ce démon.

_C'était trop tôt._

_Son père était encore trop fragile._

«Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant Ciel...je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger ta mère.»

Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle qu'il voyait presque comme une âme-sœur. Mais il éprouvait bien de l'amour à son égard, un amour réel, fort et sincère. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble.

«Ce...n'est pas ta faute, les criminels étaient trop bien organisés» Ciel s'admonestait de toute son âme de se jeter dans les bras de son père, de se blottir conte lui, oublier ses tourments dans une étreinte chaude et affectueuse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son père, celui-ci eut un sourire fragile.

«Ne joue pas à l'adulte.» Il attrapa doucement le poignet de son fils et l'attira dans ses bras, les refermant autour du petit corps de son enfant.

Celui-ci s'accrocha doucement à la chemise blanche, s'obligeant à ne pas frémir d'horreur sous les os saillants sous la peau, à travers le tissu. Mais il reconnaissait l'odeur de son père, sa chaleur, l'étreinte qui l'enveloppait. Il sentit des picotements au niveau des yeux. «Papa...papa...» gémit-il, agrippé désespérément à l'homme.

_Il était vivant._

_Il était là._

_Là._

_Il était bien là._

* * *

Grell se tortilla mal à l'aise. «Mauvais pressentiment. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mon petit Ronald!

- Comme quoi?

- Comme si un châtiment terrible allait s'abattre sur moi, sous la forme d'un collègue à lunette, froid et trop sérieux.

- C'est pas un pressentiment ça Grell, c'est un fantasme. Même si je peux pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu aimes tant être puni par William.» Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer la chose.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges gloussa, passant la main derrière sa tête «Sa présence pourrait nous aider, il pourrait récolter des informations contre les démons, il en a déjà affronter après tout.

- Ou l'un de nous pourrait aller chercher les informations.

- Et ne pas pouvoir repartir? Will est terrible parfois.

- Donc pourquoi nous écouterait-il?

- J'ai dit qu'il terrible, pas stupide!»

Undertaker gloussa «De toute façon, vous devez avertir la section. Vous connaissez la procédure.»

Grell toussota, mal à l'aise. S'étant rendu compte le premier de la nature de Ciel, grâce à sa capicité à voir l'âme, son devoir aurait du être de faire un rapport mais il était tellement furieux, et tellement accablé par la punition de son supérieur que cela lui était sortit de la tête. Sur le Campania, l'arrivée du dissident avait chassé le reste et puis était venue la décision de faire des recherches. William avait fréquenté le jeune comte au cirque. Que Ronald, qui était encore jeune, n'ait rien vu était une chose. Mais..quelqu'un d'expérimenté comme eux deux ratent ou passent ça était inexcusable. Si le gamin avait perdu son âme, ils auraient eu des ennuis incroyables. Le boss n'aurait par pardonné si facilement et ils auraient été obligé d'aller tuer le démon en guise d'expédition punitive. Rien de bien joyeux.

_Il aurait du le dire à William._

_William aurait du le voir...sa haine du démon avait occulté le reste? Considérait-il qu'un humain, quel qu'il soit, était perdu dans ce cas?_

_Où était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'attaquer le démon?_

Après un instant de réflexion, Grell fit un geste de la main «Ronald, tu es le plus jeune. Tu y va!

- Moi mais pourquoi moi?

- Tu es le moins fort de nous trois. Et tu as plein de contacts avec les secrétaires, bonne chose pour avoir un rendez-vous facilement. Ou pour agacer suffisamment Will pour qu'il sorte de son bureau pour te punir!

- Merci...ça fait plaisir.» Il fit disparaître sa faux et bondit du toit, disparaissant rapidement aux yeux d'humains normaux.

Undertaker haussa un sourcil «Aurais-tu peur de ce Will?

- Il est de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci.

- Ho.»

Grell soupira «Et puis il y a votre situation aussi. Il va falloir régler tout ça malheureusement. Et il faut que les hautes instances acceptent que nous protégions des descendants de shinigamis.

- Ils sont rares pourtant.

- Vrais. Vos gamins et leurs enfants sont les seuls en Angleterre.» Tapotant des doigts sur sa faux, l'être surnaturel reprit «Vous n'êtes pas inquiet pour votre fille et votre petite-fille?

- Elle viennent aujourd'hui.

- Ha...Ca va pas faire un peu beaucoup pour notre blessé?

- Possible.»

Grell jeta un coup d'oeil à Undertaker, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser, derrière son masque impassible. «Vous êtes un mystère.»

* * *

Ciel était assit à son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Les Mifords allaient arriver d'ici une ou deux heures pour quelques jours, Agni et Soma étaient là, il n'avait pas le temps de trouver un cuisinier, donc il avait envoyé une lettre à Soma pour lui demander de lui ''prêter'' Agni, l'invitant par la même occasion, le prince avait été ravi de lui apporter son aide. Le manoir n'était vraiment pas calme.

Ce soir il y aurait beaucoup de monde.

_Les 4 Midfords_

_Les 4 Von Wolfs_

_Le prince Soma_

_Son père et lui. _

_Trois Shinigamis (enfin un semblait avoir disparu et ils ne se montraient pas)._

_6 serviteurs (prions pour qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophes)._

_20 personnes en tout._

Avec toutes les nouvelles actuelles.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses à la fois.

Vraiment trop de choses.

_Son père qui était vivant._

_Sebastian qui était un traître._

Et toute sa vie allait changer. Il devrait rendre son titre de comte à son père, puisque celui-ci était désormais vivant. La reine voudrait le voir. D'ici que le comte Grey entre comme à son habitude dans la manoir sans s'annoncer et qu'il tombe sur son prédécesseur, bien vivant. Non il devait avertir la reine, c'était son devoir de noble, il ne pouvait plus garder son titre. Son père était vivant et avait toute sa santé mentale. Lui n'avait plus aucun droit sur son titre.

Il prit une feuille, le papier à lettre qu'il utilisait uniquement pour la reine. Il plongea la plume dans l'encrier.

«Par où commencer?»

Il écrivit quelques mots puis gribouilla le tout avant de chiffonner le papier et de le jeter dans sa corbeille. C'était vraiment difficile. Et puis elle allait envoyer des gens pour vérifier ses dires? Était-ce prudent? Devait-il laisser faire les Midford?

La porte s'ouvrit et Snake entra, poussant un plateau «Smile...ton thé...c'est ce que dit Oscar» Il n'était plus aussi timide qu'avant mais utilisait toujours la même manière de parler.

«Merci Snake.

- Tu as un problème? Tu semble triste...C'est Emily qui demande ça et elle est inquiète!»

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire fragile «C'est juste que...» Pouvait-il parler de cela avec un serviteur? «Rien...

- Tu sais, on sent quand tu mens. C'est ce que dit Oscar»

Ciel frémit. Les serpents savaient quand il mentait? Cela voulait-il dire que Snake était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait menti pour les membres du cirque? Il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur son valet qui posa une tasse de thé et une assiette avec quelques biscuits devant lui. S'il pouvait faire la différence entre vérité et mensonge, il avait comprit que les acteurs du cirque enlevaient bien des enfants, il avait juste refusé d'y croire.. Il finit par se reprendre. «Ce n'est vraiment rien Snake, je dois juste avertir sa Majesté que mon père est vivant. Comme il est ici et qu'il n'est pas fou, je ne peux garder le titre de comte! Mais en même temps, cela est risqué d'avertir les nobles maintenant. Je ne veux pas que des assassins viennent.

Nous protégerons ton père, autant que toi! C'est ce que dit WordsWorth» Tous les serpents sifflèrent, agitant la queue, comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

Ciel eut un fragile sourire «Oui merci.» C'était vrai. Même si Sebastian n'était plus là, il y avait ses serviteurs et également les shinigamis. Ils ne risquaient rien.

Le valet eut un salut poli puis sortit. Ciel se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, regardant le jardin. Comment faire? Edward repartait dans quelques jours à l'école. Sa tante allait venir avec Elizabeth. Tous les Phantomhives allaient être présents au même moment en même temps. La sécurité devrait être maximum.

_Et la lettre?_

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Edward entra. Le jeune chevalier anglais regarda la corbeille emplie de papiers chiffonnés. La plume jetée au sol. «Problème pour écrire un courrier?

- Comment as-tu deviné?

- Ho je ne sais pas. Le désordre peut-être?

- Hahaha. Je dois juste prévenir la reine que mon père est vivant. Je ne peux garder mon titre de comte dans ces conditions. Et je dois prévenir ma société, je ne peux en garder la contrôle total avec un parent en vie alors que je suis encore un enfant.

- Hum.

- Je ne sais juste pas comment l'annoncer à sa majesté.

- C'est certain. Si tu veux lui dire que son chien de garde est vivant, elle pourrait l'envoyer en mission d'ici un mois ou deux».

Ciel eut un frisson glacé. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Autant il respectait la reine, autant il savait que son cousin avait parfaitement raison. Son père si doué, si efficace, si parfait... de retour. Elle voudrait l'utiliser à nouveau. «Je lui dirais qu'il a besoin de repos.»

Edward tapota sa joue de ses doigts. «Hum.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment annoncer ça. Je veux dire...à la cour on ne peut garder des secrets longtemps. Si un noble proche de la couronne trempe dans cette organisation sordide, il saura que mon père est là.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils le savent déjà. Si ton majordome est un traître qui jouait un double-jeu, ils le savent.

- Peut-être pas. Il pourrait être à la résidence de Londres.

- Possible. Je pourrais demander à ma mère de brouiller les pistes pour qu'on pense que mon oncle est chez moi, et pas chez toi.»

Ciel posa les yeux sur le papier devant elle, jouant avec sa nouvelle plume. «Et bien. Il faut que j'avertisse son altesse. Si je garde mon titre de comte dans les circonstances actuelles...bref je ne peux plus le porter.»

Edward posa une main sur l'épaule frêle de son jeune cousin. «Tout ira bien Ciel. Tu veux que je t'aide?»

En temps normal -avant- le jeune Phantomhive aurait envoyé le blond sur les roses -en restant parfaitement poli- mais maintenant, fatigué et mentalement épuisé il se contenta de sourire, soulagé de ne pas être seul «Merci Ed.»

* * *

Vincent ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte. Des petits pas et une petite prise sur la couverture le firent froncer les sourcils. Il se redressa difficilement. Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un enfant de presque quatre ans, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. «Hé...qui es-tu toi?

- ….Pardon monsieur, papa a dit que vous étiez malade, alors je voulais...» Le petit rougit et détourna la tête.

Il avait un accent allemand. Et il ressemblait beaucoup à Diederich. «Tu est un Von Wolf!?

- Oui! C'est le nom de papa!» Il sourit «Ha oui! Tenez, c'est pour vous!» Il lui tendit une fleur un peu chiffonnée. «Grand frère m'a dit que quand maman était malade, il lui apportait des fleurs! Alors comme vous êtes malade...!»

Vincent eut un sourire amusé. Ce gamin était adorable._ J'espère pour toi qu'il ne me voit pas comme une mère Dee._.. «Tu as quel âge!

- J'ai..» Il sembla compter sur ses doigts «...dans 2 mois j'ai quatre ans!»

_Ha il était né après sa disparition._ C'est vrai que la femme de Diederich était enceinte à l'époque et que ça n'allait pas bien. Son ami avait annulé sa visite en Angleterre pour l'anniversaire de Ciel car son épouse n'allait pas bien à cause d'une grossesse difficile. Il sourit et ébouriffa les mèches sombres du petit garçon. «Et comment t'appelles-tu?

- Vincent! Papa disait que c'était le nom de quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui n'était plus là!»

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Son meilleur ami avait donné son prénom à son fils, né après la drame, quand il le croyait mort. Ça le touchait terriblement.

«Et toi?» L'enfant était passé au tutoiement d'un coup, mit en confiance.

L'homme rit doucement «Je m'appelle aussi Vincent!»

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et Diederich entra, l'air soudain soulagé. «Ha il était là.» Il s'approcha «Ne disparaît pas comme ça, surtout sans rien dire!»

Il prit doucement son enfant dans ses bras, un air tendre sur le visage. Puis il se tourna vers son cher ami «J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas ennuyé.

- Pas du tout.

- Il est un peu vif.

- Ce n'est rien.» Il croisa le regard sombre et sourit, tendrement. «Il te ressemble.

- Vraiment?»

Il prit la poignet libre de l'allemand et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main. Pas un mot, pas une parole. Juste un geste, juste un regard, juste un sourire. Un échange. Des non-dits. Un tendre silence se posa, dans une atmosphère de confiance totale.

«Vincent.

- Oui?

-Je préfère t'avertir, ta sœur arrive d'ici une heure, avec son époux et ta nièce.»

Dans un gémissement, l'anglais retomba dans les draps blanc. _Sa sœur. Sa Frances adorée. Son adorable Elizabeth. Son cher ami Alexis. Et Edward qui devait déjà être au manoir._ «Je sens que je vais souffrir.

- Sous les câlins? Certainement.

- Protèges-moi.

- Pas contre ta sœur, je ne veux pas mourir.»

Le blessé grogna, plus par fausse bouderie qu'autre chose. Avant il l'aurait probablement traité de _méchant chien_ mais pas cette fois. Et l'allemand le regretta presque. Il tendit la main, passant les doigts dans les cheveux ardoises. «Tout ira bien. Ta sœur est réellement heureuse de te savoir en vie.»

L'autre eut un sourire, fermant les yeux. Il était heureux de les retrouver.

_Comme s'il était au paradis après avoir vécu en enfer._

* * *

Ronald frappa à la porte, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

«Entrez!»

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui?

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	8. L'arbitre Infernal

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'arbitre Infernal**

* * *

Ronald frappa à la porte, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

«Entrez!»

William était énervé, ça s'entendait à sa voix. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le bureau, se retrouvant face au brun qui semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche à travailler sur des dossiers et des infractions. «HA! Knox, je suppose que vous avez une bonne explication pour votre absence injustifié avec l'espèce d'original?» murmura-t-il dangereusement en relevant ses lunettes.

«En fait oui...» Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son rapport. Ça allait barder, c'est sûr.

_Autant d'infractions de la part d'un démon._

_Les shinigamis ne pouvaient laisser passer ça._

* * *

La pièce était sombre. Gavin s'essuya la tempe d'un mouchoir «Monsieur, je peux parfaitement... ab...absolument tout vous expliquer.

«Expliquer quoi?» L'ombre souffla, menaçante «Que vous avez magnifiquement foiré dans vos petites manigances et que ça va retomber sur tout le monde de l'ombre?

- Je...

- Qu'avais-je ordonné (et ça remonte à 5 ans), quand j'ai succédé à mon père?» Il tapa du pied par terre, lentement, posément, comme une menace grandissante. Un tension terrible. Une froideur impressionnante.

L'homme déglutit «De ne pas provoquer le chien de garde?

- De ne pas provoquer _la reine_, pour ne pas se retrouver avec _le chien de garde _sur le dos. Oui!» répliqua l'autre, railleur, sans pourtant élever la voix.

Aaron, ou Sebastian, peu importait, regarda autour de lui. Outre le 'chef' qui restait dans son siège, un chat sur les genoux, il y avait un jeune homme albinos derrière lui, silencieux et posé mais certainement aussi dangereux que son maître/ami ou peu importe ce qu'il était. Le démon distinguait une arme dans le large manteau noir qu'il portait.

Gavin toussota, hésitant «Monsieur...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends?» La voix changea subitement, prenant un ton venimeux «Vous aviez l'ancien chien comme prisonnier?» La main claqua contre la table «ETES VOUS DEFINITIVEMENT STUPIDE?»

Un chat normal aurait sursauté et se serait enfuit, pas celui sur les genoux du garçon. Tout au plus ouvrit-il un œil. Puis le referma. Si vite que personne ne le vit. Son maître le caressa distraitement, ses yeux verts posés sur son invité, il leva son autre main, rejetant une poignée de cheveux noirs en arrière.

Il reprit d'une voix d'abord maîtrisée «Tuer l'ancien chien de garde aurait été une chose...tuer sa famille en est une autre...le garder prisonnier et le changer en prostitué ou esclave?» Il frappa cette fois du poings contre la table, la fendillant sur le coup «TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DES FOUTUS PROBLEMES QUE TU M'AURAIS CAUSE SI LA MEUTE DE SCOTLAND YARD AVAIT FOURRE SON NEZ LA DEDANS? LES SOUCIS AU MONDE SOUTERRAIN QUE CELA AURAIT APPORTE? ET TU ENLEVES DES ENFANTS DE NOBLES IMPORTANTS EN PLUS?! Tu veux vraiment que la reine te remarque? Félicitation ça doit être chose faite.

- Je voulais détruire cette famille, tous autant qu'ils sont...les anéantir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une trace de leur sang immonde sur cette planète. Il restait une femme et trois enfants...mais lui il était si beau...si magnifique, je voulais le garder pour moi. Et aussi un peu avec les...

- Quel courage. Qu'es-tu Gavin? Un putain de pervers libidineux qui ne pense qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes et qui devient une poule mouillée devant le danger? Mon père aurait du te buter quand tu as essayé de vendre mon cher Alexander il y a des années.» L'albinos derrière lui approuva, sans doute était-il le garçon concerné.

Le trafiquant serra les poings «Monsieur je ne vous permets pas de...

- Ho?» il s'était redressé, un sourire tordu apparaissant sur ses lèvres. «Tu ne me permets pas?

- Je vous interdis de me rabaisser, vous n'êtes qu'un putain de gamin de 23 ans, vous...»

Une détonation claqua dans l'air, froidement. L'homme porta ses mains à sa tempe en hurlant de souffrance, son lobe d'oreille déchirée par la balle saignait à flot.

«On ne m'interdit rien _Andrew Taylor_. Cette nouvelle mutilation ira bien avec ta cicatrice.»

L'homme se figea en entendant son véritable prénom, que personne n'avait jamais découvert avant, que ça soit le père de ce morveux, ou les chiens de garde. Grimaçant il cracha «Aaron!

- Monsieur?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?»

Le Démon nommé également Sebastian répondit «Parce que votre vie n'était pas menacée.» Il se tourna vers l'adversaire de son maître et fronça les sourcils.

Le chat s'était redressé, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts. Il leva une griffe très longue, la pointa sur Gavin, puis sur lui, puis sur son maître, puis sur lui-même. Un temps passa et il fit mine de se trancher la gorge de cette même griffe.

Avant de sourire, ses yeux écarlates brillants comme deux joyaux de sang dans l'obscurité.

_Ce chat était un démon._

_Qui venait ouvertement de menacer de le tuer si on touchait à son maître._

Gavin avait aussi vu les yeux de l'animal et recula, lentement «Monsieur.

- J'espère, _Andrew,_ que tu ne me décevras plus. C'est ta dernière chance et pour te rattraper, tu vas devoir trimer...

- Mon...

- Je viendrais bientôt dans le lieu immonde que tu appelles ta «Maison des plaisirs». Et je te préviens. Si je trouves la moindres traces de nobles enlevés ou d'enfants...dans ta maison de répugnante débauche...tu pourrais bien te retrouver au fond de la tamise.

- Ça ne dérangeait pas votre père que je...

- Ne me comparez pas à lui. Je refuse et j'interdis que vous fassiez cela.» Il sourit, cruellement «Est-ce clair_ Taylor_?

- Mais monsieur, c'est mon commerce.

- Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose. Pas d'enfants ou de nobles enlevés. Cela ne nous apporte que des problèmes!» Il ricana «Je ne tiens pas à avoir de mauvaises relations avec Lau, et il vous déteste...je pense que cela pourrait lui rendre service que vous...» il joua avec un poignard et le lança. La lame tournoya et se planta juste aux pieds du fautif, frôlant la partie la plus sensible de son corps «...exploriez le fond de la tamise.»

Gavin s'essuya le front et sembla reprendre un semblant de courage «AARON!»

Le démon aux deux noms s'élança vers le jeune homme, qui haussa à peine un sourcil. Le chat sur ses genoux bondit et se transforma en un jeune homme aux mèches sombres ébouriffés, avec de grosses pattes de chats à la place des mains, deux oreilles félines et une longue queue. Ses griffes fendirent l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'autre démon fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le mur s'effondra en partie. Des pierres se détachèrent et roulèrent, recouvrant le propulsé.

«Ne touches pas mon maître, Nyaa ~»

Gavin resta figé. Horrifié. Quand les pierres roulèrent et que son démon se redressa, il soupira presque de soulagement. Mais de crainte aussi : les vêtements d'Aaron étaient déchirés, et de longues entailles sanglantes marbraient son torse.

L'être infernal eut un rictus de prédateur«C'est un puissant démon que vous avez jeune homme.

- Ne vous approchez donc pas de moi.»

La créature chat bailla, perché sur le dossier du fauteuil «Nya ~»

Le jeune homme se leva, un sourire cruel sur son visage, parfaitement visible même dans l'obscurité. «Mon cher Andrew, je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris à comment ça marche. Je suis votre chef à tous. Le roi du monde de l'ombre. Rien ne se fait sans mon accord. Surtout quand ça peut amener des ennuis aux plus désespérés.

- Mais quel est votre problème? C'est à cause du ce chien de gar...

- Entre autres. Que vous le tuiez, comme je l'ai dit, était une chose. Lors d'une mission. Face à face ou avec un petit tour sournois. Quand il vous mets des bâtons dans les roues. C'est le jeu. Mais pas chez lui avec toute sa famille et pas en le transformant en un de vos prisonniers de plaisir.» Il était face à Gavin, penchant la tête de côté «Je n'aime pas les lâches...ni les répugnants pervers aux penchants sordides.

- Monsieur...

- Cheschire?

- Nya?

- Je pense que deux pouces, c'est un peu trop...» Il sourit, presque adorable «Tu ne penses pas?»

Le démon chat eut un sourire tordu.

Aaron haussa un sourcil en entendant le hurlement de douleur. Cet humain était intéressant lui aussi. Et impossible à comprendre pour le moment.

_Après tout Gavin lui avait ordonné de protéger sa vie, pas son intégrité physique ou sa santé..._

…_.Ha c'était amusant de jouer sur les mots!_

* * *

«J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu la journée la plus épuisante de ma vie» Avec l'arrivée de sa sœur, il avait été etouffé sous les câlins de sa nièce et de son beau-frère, puis sa sœur les avait tous chassé. Une fois seuls, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, versant même quelques larmes dans le cou de son frère. Et ils avaient parlés, longtemps. Ciel s'était joint à eux, un peu poussé par l'allemand et par Tanaka. Ensuite, il avait même eu assez de forces pour rejoindre famille et amis en bas. Ils avaient passés un moment merveilleux tous ensemble (les shinigamis étant étrangement absents). Mais cela avait été épuisant pour le convalescent.

Diederich termina de retirer le bandage, examinant la peau marquées où les plaies ne saignaient plus, seule une semblait encore ''dangereuse''«Tu as appris beaucoup de choses, normal que tu sois épuisé...

- Ann...» Il tritura ses draps. «Elle est morte. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.» il adorait sa belle-sœur et avait toujours fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard, cachant le véritable lui pour qu'elle ne voit jamais son vrai visage. «Je savais qu'elle n'était pas faites pour aider le chien de garde. En voulant protéger Ciel..elle est...»

Diederich grimaça, mal à l'aise. Visiblement la version officielle avait été terriblement édulcorée pour le blessé. «Ciel en a été éprouvé.

- Je m'en doute. Ils étaient très proches.»

L'allemand regarda le blessé à qui il venait d'enlever les bandages, son corps tremblant, tendu et si pâle. Il n'allait pas bien dormir cette nuit.

_Sauf si..._

_...Sauf si il mettait son plan à exécution. _

Tanaka lui avait conseillé d'être prudent. Vincent adorait _ça_ avant, il pourrait se méfier maintenant.

«Retournes toi sur le ventre.»

L'autre se figea, le cœur battant, ses yeux passant du flacon dans la main du brun au visage de celui-ci.

L'allemand haussa un sourcil «Sérieusement? Tu as une si basse opinion de moi? Je veux juste te faire un massage avant de refaire les bandages. Tu es très tendu, tu ne vas pas bien dormir.»

Méfiant, il obtempéra, mal à l'aise._ Il avait confiance en son ami, plus que tout, mais être dans cette position si vulnérable..._

«Détends-toi.»

Il entendit un bruit puis les mains chaudes et humides de l'huile parfumée se posèrent sur sa peau encore abîmée par la torture. Les doigts malaxaient ses muscles, le faisant frissonner de bien-être malgré lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira, savourant ces gestes tendres et familiers. Un souvenir agréable d'avant, quand son amant lui faisait un massage pour le détendre après une mission difficile ou quand il travaillait trop. Son corps se laissa aller, apaisés entre ces douces et chaudes mains expertes.

«Ca va?»

Il gémit doucement sous les sensations agréables qu'il ressentait, ronronnant presque tant il se sentait soudainement bien, dans un cocon de chaleur.

«Apparemment oui. Je n'ai pas perdu la main.

- J'espère que personne n'en a profité.» marmonna-t-il, plus préoccupé par les sensations que les paroles.

En quatre ans, personne n'avait jamais prit soin de lui. On le nourrissait correctement et on le soignait quand il était trop blessé. Mais pour le maintenir en vie. Rien de plus. Il n'avait connu que la brutalité, les insultes, les abus, les coups...et soudainement, retrouver la tendresse et l'affection était comme un paradis après l'enfer.

Quand les mains s'éloignèrent, il eut un gémissement de mécontentement devant leur départ. Un ricanement le fit rouvrir les yeux, furieux de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Deux mains le retournèrent doucement sur le dos. Il abaissa les paupières, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être.

Il inspira doucement, son corps agréablement réchauffé et détendue. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait envie de dormir sans crainte, il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait bien. Une douce caresse sur sa joue le fit rouvrir les yeux.

«Il faut que je vérifie l'état de tes blessures, pour remettre éventuellement des pansements.

- Hum.» Grommelant il se redressa, mécontent qu'on le tire de son état de demi-sommeil.

«Toujours aussi ronchon quand on t'empêche de dormir quand tu es épuisé?» Il haussa un sourcil railleur sous le regard noir qu'il se prit. «Tu es un vrai chat parfois...

- Je te trouve bien insolent Dee.» grogna l'anglais, laissant son ancien camarade d'école examiner ses blessures pour évaluer lesquelles avaient encore besoin d'être bandées. «Je suis juste fatigué. Ce n'était pas une journée facile.

- J'avoue.

- Ils vont tous bien.

- Oui. Ton retour est un bonheur pour eux...pour moi mais surtout pour Ciel.» Il termina sa tâche et hocha la tête, satisfait «Et voilà!

- Je suis heureux aussi.» Il tata son bandage. «Tu l'as juste mis par précaution, il n'y en a pas tant besoin.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une Vincent.»

Ce dernier eut un sourire et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers. Il soupira doucement, apaisé. Son corps était agréablement détendu, réchauffé et un profond bien-être l'envahissait.

Il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue du militaire allemand. «Approche Dee...»

L'autre obéit, timidement, presque méfiant. Prudent serait plus le mot. Le convalescent se redressa et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux sombre terminant sur la nuque, l'approchant de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage.

«Vin...

- Chut!»

Son autre main caressa tendrement la joue, suivant l'arc de la mâchoire, remontant à la tempe. Les yeux foncés étaient insondables. Ce regard remua quelque chose en lui, ce regard doux et si rare, tant l'allemand était ronchon et boudeur. Ces gestes de tendresse étaient rares, dans l'intimité uniquement. En public il était rude et froid._ Combien de temps depuis leur rencontre s'était écoulé, avant qu'il n'ait voit cette douceur pour la première fois? _Il adorait ce regard qu'il était l'un de rare à pouvoir déchiffrer.

Il se redressa légèrement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre, respirant son odeur avec bonheur. Comme c'était bon de retrouver quelque chose de doux et familier. Une accroche qui ne le laisserait pas, une chaleur savoureuse. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais évidement. Il sentit un bras qui l'entourait. Un petit soupir de contentement lui échappa. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son cher ami allemand, appréciant chaque seconde de cette étreinte.

«Tu es bien affectueux ce soir.» remarqua le brun, caressant la nuque gracile des doigts de son autre main, sachant que masser ce point détendait l'anglais. Celui-ci était tendre avec sa femme ou sa famille. Mais _lui_ devait mérité la tendresse, ce qui arrivait souvent après une longue séparation ou une nuit agitée. Quand celui aux yeux clairs se blottissait dans ses bras, câlin et fatigué, c'était vraiment apaisant. Cet être fort et passionné, impitoyable et parfois rude devenait doux comme un chaton dans ces moments-là. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qui amusait beaucoup le germanique.

«Tais-toi.» marmonna l'autre, relevant la tête pour fixer son ami dans les yeux. Emporté par les émotions qu'il ressentait il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui avait été son amant si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le drame arrive. Il se recula, évalua la réaction. Puis il murmura, d'un ton presque autoritaire «Embrasses-moi!

- Qu...

- Tout de suite Dee!»

L'allemand hésita mais l'autre le saisit par le col pour l'attirer à lui et prit les devant, l'embrassant doucement, passant ses bras autour du cou du germanique.

Celui-ci finit par répondre, doucement, acceptant de donner à son ami ce qu'il désirait tant, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de crise de panique après. Il gémit malgré lui quand l'anglais lui mordilla la lèvre, le forçant à les entrouvrir. Le baiser devint plus passionné. Vincent se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant son cher ami, appuyant plus fermement sur sa nuque, savourant chaque secondes de ce baiser, cette tendresse et cet amour. Après 4 ans d'enfer, il était réellement comme au paradis. Quand le brun se détacha de lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de mécontentement.

Reprenant son souffle, le plus grand soupira «Et bien. Tu es en forme ce soir. Schatz»

L'anglais se lécha les lèvres, sur sa faim, et l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant cette bouche, cette chaleur, retrouvant ce goût et cette tendresse. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, il n'y avait plus que cette chaleur. Il en oublia pendant de délicieuses minutes d'où il sortait. Ce baiser, cette étreinte, cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa malgré lui, satisfait de sentir ce corps contre le sien. Il finit par relâcha l'allemand, reprenant son souffle. Les lèvres gonflées et les joues légèrement rouges, il sourit, caressant le visage masculin face à lui. «Et toi tu es bien docile, mon mignon petit chien.

- Tu récupères un peu trop vite tes petites habitudes désagréables Vin...»

Sans répondre ni le laisser finir sa phrase, l'autre le fit tomber à côté de lui, et se nicha contre son torse, savourant cette proximité. «Reste!

- C'est un ordre ou une demande?»

Deux yeux clairs semblèrent briller d'amusement «A ton avis? _Meine süße Hunde_ comme on dit dans ta langue~»

Roulant des yeux, le «chien» le serra contre lui. «Tes désirs sont des ordres Schatz, si tu ne veux pas dormir seul, je vais te servir de peluche!»

Il grimaça sous le coup de genou qu'il prit. Bon celui-là il l'avait quand même mérité.

_Oui décidément, l'anglais récupérait vraiment vite._

Il serra le lord contre son torse, veillant sur lui, amusé devant son visage endormi, paisible et souriant. Heureux de le retrouver, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau le voir et l'entendre, comme si tout redevenait plus ou moins comme avant.

* * *

Undertaker resta immobile tandis qu'une petite silhouette se hissait sur la branche où il était perché. Un chat noir aux yeux rouges.

«Vous êtes en retard.

- J'ai un maître moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul! Même s'il a un garde du corps efficace et un pistolet sous l'oreiller! J'ai donc attendu que toute la bande soit là.

- Certes, certes...» Le fossoyeur laissa glisser son doigt sur sa lame «On n'entend pas souvent parler de vous en ce moment Cheschire. Que devenez-vous?

- Rien de spécial.

- C'est rare que vous fassiez un contrat.

- Pas tant que ça, j'en ai juste pas fait ce siècle avant mon maître actuel, c'est tout.

- Vous aimez les personnes en difficultés.

- Où serait l'amusement sinon?»

Le shinigami ricana. Et écarta ses mèches argentées pour montrer ses yeux divins au démon. «Soyons sérieux. Pourquoi ne reprenez vous pas votre apparence plus humaine?»

Le chat posa ses pattes sur ses ''joues'' «Ha non je suis bien trop mignon comme ça! Avec la fourrure toute douce et tout. J'aime trop être adorable.

- Très bien. Je dois dire, vous êtes une exception parmi les démons. Le seul à ne pas manger d'âmes. Alors pourquoi vous fatiguez vous à passer des pactes pour vous enchaîner à quelqu'un?» Il tendit un biscuit au félin.

Celui-ci découpa la friandise d'une griffe et croqua un morceau «Je suis masochiste. J'aime être traité comme un chien sous cette apparence de chat.

- Très drôle.» Railla l'autre être surnaturel, levant les yeux au ciel.

Cheschire soupira «Sérieusement, je m'ennuie. Je peux voir le monde évoluer comme ça. Je reste aux côtés d'humains ayant attirés mon attention et je les laisse quand ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.» Il mangea un autre morceau. «Mon maître actuel se débrouille bien mais je pense que je ne peux pas encore le laisser...un de ses contacts à des envies de meurtres à son égard et a un démon assez puissant.»

Undertaker eut un rictus «Ne s'appellerait il pas Gavin?

- Vous voulez parler d'_Andrew Taylor_? Sisi je parles de lui.

- Ho? C'est son vrai nom?» Il tapota son menton d'un long ongle noir «Intéressant...»

Le chat passa sa langue sur son coussinet couvert de miettes «J'ai pas le droit de le dire à des humains mais...» Il se lécha les babines «Tu n'es pas humain.»

Le dieu de la mort gloussa, les yeux rivés sur la route menant au manoir. Le chat commença à faire sa toilette, silencieusement. Puis regarda l'argenté «Laisses-moi deviner, ça concerne ce qui est arrivé au chien de garde?

- Possible.

- Mon maître ne savait rien. Il n'aurait jamais cautionné ça! Il apprécie les duels et les coups fourrés mais pas ce genre de choses.

- Hum. Probable.

- Il ne savait rien. Tu veux mes griffes dans la figure?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

- Humpf.» Le chat lui tourna le dos, vexé.

- Deux infractions d'un démon.» Le shinigami sourit en voyant Cheschire se retourner, oreilles pointées vers le haut. «La première: Contrat passé avec mon petit-fils. Ciel Phantomhive. Et il a influé sur le destin de mon fils, Vincent Phantomhive lors du drame remontant à 4 ans.»

Le chat tapota son menton de sa griffe «Tu as des preuves?

- Tu peux venir examiner Ciel demain, pour voir son cercle et déceler sa nature. Et je suis sûr que ce garçon qui te sert de contractant pourrait trouver un bon payement contre des informations ou contre Gavin.»

Cheschire ricana «Oui et jeter mon maître dans la gueule du chien...des chiens même.

- Je te promets qu'ils ne feront rien. J'ai trop besoin de l'arbitre infernal que tu es pour tout gâcher par la profession de ton adorable protégé et de celle de mes descendants. D'accord Monsieur le papa-poule de ses contractants?» Il ricana en voyant le poil hérissé de son interlocuteur. «Sérieusement la seconde infraction est le double contrat. Il a passé d'abord un contrat avec Gavin, prenant le nom de Aaron...puis sur ses ordres en a passé un avec Ciel Phantomhive, prenant le nom de Sebastian.»

Le chat le fixa «Et je pourrais vérifier ça en voyant sa marque de contrat. Au gamin.» Il se gratta de la patte arrière. Puis il cracha «D'accord, d'accord...Demain mon maître et moi nous viendrons dans ce manoir.» Ses griffes s'allongèrent brusquement, frôlant la carotide du shinigami «Et je peux me montrer violent quand on m'énerve et qu'on se joue de moi. Compris?

- Parfaitement.»

Cheschire plissa les yeux et descendit de l'arbre, disparaissant vite dans la nuit.

Undertaker gloussa.

_Il avait avancé ses propres pièces._

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	9. La nuit porte conseil

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La nuit porte conseil**

* * *

_Après la première «cession», il avait été jeté dans une pièce sombre, sur un vieux matelas. Enfermé dans le noir le plus total, tremblant encore de douleur après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subit. Sa peau le brûlait, il sentait le sang qui collait et séchait sur son dos, la marque au fer rouge le torturait et l'odeur de chair brûlée flottait encore, et il sentait quelque chose de collant entre ses jambes, maculant ses cuisses. Sa gorge était sèche, ses muscles étaient lourds. Et il sentait sale, furieux, emplis d'une rage sourde. Cet homme allait le regretter, il allait regretter les coups de fouets, le fer brûlant, le viol._

_**Ils allaient payer de l'avoir traité plus bas qu'un chien.** _

_**Ils allaient payer.**_

_**Il les tuerait. **_

_Rassemblant ses vêtements déchirés autour de lui, il ramassa la couverture miteuse et s'enroula dedans, fermant les yeux, tremblant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, pense à comme il allait pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. _

_Une toux le secoua, il était épuisé, affamé et assoiffé. Il remarqua vaguement une cruche et un morceau de pain, accompagné d'une mixture dans une assiette. Il attrapa le récipient et but quelques gorgées d'eau tiède, ne voulant pas penser d'où elle venait, il avait trop soif. La simple vue de la nourriture lui soulevait le cœur, tant il sentait qu'elle devait être infect, mais il attrapa quand même le pain et se força à l'avaler. C'était rassis, sec, mais il manga docilement ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. Cette bouillie immonde, sans goût lui redonna un peu de force malgré tout. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sur le côté, ignorant la souffrance de son dos._

_Les images de la nuit du drame lui revinrent. Les cris, il entendait un hurlement féminin. Sa propre voix criant le nom de sa femme...une silhouette immense. Une douleur atroce dans son ventre, et un choc sur sa nuque. Et il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce, avec ce monstre qui l'avait soigné avant de le torturer. _

_Ce type qui lui avait échappé quatre ans plus tôt, si seulement il l'avait tué. _

_**Son fils adorable, sa femme si douce...sa maison, sa vie...**_

_**Ciel, Rachel...**_

_**...Étaient-ils vivants?**_

_Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, qu'il fuit et retrouve sa famille, si elle existait encore. Qu'il se venge, fasse payer au centuple ce monstre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il ne pourrait pas fuir maintenant, il était trop surveillé. Il fallait attendre que la méfiance retombe, qu'ils pensent qu'il s'était résigné. _

_**Attendre.**_

_Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait le faire...juste quelques mois...semaines..._

_Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, peu importait le prix._

* * *

_Il avait observé. Longuement. Calculant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'écoulait entre les moments où on lui donnait de la nourriture, parfois bonne et parfois mauvaise, et quand les gens venaient le frapper, l'insulter, l'humilier...entretenant sa rage et sa haine._

_**Il leurs ferait payer.**_

_**Très cher. **_

_Un jour, il avait ressemblé assez de forces, et de savoir sur les lieux, pour tenter sa chance. Il se plaqua contre le mur, et avait donné un grand coup sur la nuque de l'homme venu lui apporter à manger. Il avait refermé la porte, et avait courut dans les couloirs. Se plaquant contre les murs, il avait évité tous les gens, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol glacé. Il remonta les escaliers et réussit à se diriger vers la sortie. __Il y était presque._

_**Et arriva à une porte. **__**Fermée à clé.**_

_Le désespoir le prit pendant quelques instants. Il regarda autour de lui, refermant sa chemise déchirée (et tâchée de sang) machinalement. Il tremblait de froid et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui, rien. Il entendit soudain des cris. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'échappe loin avant qu'ils ne le reprennent et ne lui fassent payer cette fuite..._

_Il marcha sur quelque chose de pointue: une aiguille._

_Il la ramassa, ses doigts tremblants eurent du mal à utiliser cet objet, mais un cliquetis se fit entendre et le cadenas tomba au sol, il tira les verrous et poussa les portes, sortant. La lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques instants. C'était le fond d'une petite cour, et il aperçut une ruelle à droite. Il fallait qu'il retrouve une rue principale. Et mieux, un policier. _

_Il posa le pied sur le sol sale, grimaçant en voyant un rat un peu plus loin. Il s'élança vers la rue..._

…_.Mais ne l'atteignit jamais._

_Un poids sur tomba violemment sur le dos, le clouant au sol. Une main gantée se plaqua sur sa bouche, il fut alors relevé sans douceur et traîné vers la porte._

_**Non...Non...**_

_Quand les portes se refermèrent, les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement. Sombrant d'abord dans un désespoir sans fond, il eut cependant un sursaut de révolte et se débattit avec colère. Rien n'y fit, il fut traîné jusqu'à Gavin._

_La rage brûlait dans les yeux clairs du noble, qui défia son geôlier du regard. _

_Celui-ci eut un rictus cruel. «Aaron!» Il claqua du doigt «Un coup de griffe va lui faire comprendre qu'il a été...un méchant chien!»_

_Une douleur fulgurante déchira son dos, il voulut hurler mais la main était plaquée sur sa bouche, et tout se brouilla pendant un moment. Il tomba au sol, prostré, des gémissements de souffrance lui échappant malgré lui. _

_Qui était cet homme?...Ça ne pouvait pas être un coup de griffe, il lui avait déchiré le dos. Il n'osa pas toucher ses plaies, imaginant bien à quoi elles pouvaient bien ressembler. _

_Un pied lui écrasa la poitrine, plaquant son dos ensanglanté contre le sol, le faisant gémir malgré lui. «Tu vas le regretter sale petit pute!»_

_Dans un brouillard de douleur il distingua les yeux rouges du dénommé Aaron, son sourire amusé. Le sang coulait sur le sol, il haletait avec des crispations de douleur à chaque inspiration. _

_Ce fut la plus horrible nuit de sa vie. _

_I__l crut mourir plus d'une fois. _

_Et les yeux écarlates de cet Aaron le hantèrent longtemps, et une conclusion lui vint vite: Cet être ne pouvait être humain...n'était pas humain...c'était ce que chuchotait quelque chose au fond de lui, comme un instinct soudainement réveillé._

_Il ne céda pas._

_**Jamais**._

_Il mit trois mois à s'en remettre complètement physiquement. Il ne pouvait plus y penser sans être prit de tremblements, mêlés à une haine si forte qu'il reprenait des forces juste en la sentant monter en lui _

_**Gavin paierait, il paierait au centuple...**_

_Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de peur: il savait qu'il ne pouvait fuir, ne pouvait se défendre...qu'il allait souffrir._

…_.Mais il ne renonça pas._

**_Jamais._**

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le silence régnait. Il faisait bon, tout était silencieux, il était dans un lit chaud et confortable. C'était fini, terminé, c'était juste un cauchemar, un simple souvenir.

Rien ne pouvait le blesser maintenant...

_**Il était chez lui. **_

Le soulagement l'envahit, comme une vague. «C'est fini.» chuchota-t-il, fixant ce qui était au dessus de lui, dans le noir. Un bras était passé autour de lui. Vincent plissa doucement les yeux, regardant le visage paisible à ses côtés. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue pâle. L'autre sourit dans son sommeil. L'anglais se sentit légèrement coupable et voyant que l'allemand dormait sur le lit, toujours dans ses vêtements. Ce qui ne devait pas être très confortable.

_Mais lui ne voulait pas rester seul._

_Ses cauchemars le hantaient encore._

Il avait désespérément envie de réveiller le germanique pour parler, raconter ce souvenir, sentant qu'il devait en parler. Déballer tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Il sentait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, même s'il se sentait faible d'avoir besoin de ça au milieu de la nuit, après un cauchemar (même si c'était un souvenir).

_Mais il ne voulait pas être regardé avec pitié ou dégoût. _

_Mais Dee l'avait passionnément embrassé la veille non?_

_Son regard, son sourire, sa douceur..._

_«Je te protégerais Schatzi...je suis là!»_

Doucement il se dégagea du bras, se pencha pour un baiser sur la tempe du brun. Et enfila une robe de chambre par dessus la grande chemise blanche. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de penser.

Il rabattit la couverture sur l'homme endormi.

_«Je vais bien...»_

Il savait que son mental était dans un état incroyablement sain après tant de souffrances. Qu'un homme normal aurait été brisé et transformé en poupée docile après cette nuit d'horreur, après cette punition.

_Que ce n'était pas normal que lui soit en aussi bon état._

Il marcha dans les couloirs silencieux. Il sentait presque le nombre de personnes présentes dans ce manoir. Personne d'inconnu. Aucun sentiment de danger.

Quel effet étrange cela faisait après tant de souffrance et de chagrin.

De revoir ceux qu'il aimait, de pouvoir serrer son fils -si vivant- contre lui. Revoir Diederich, Frances, son neveu et sa nièce

_...sa famille. _

Seule Rachel manquait...seule elle était morte et ne reviendrait jamais. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il ressentait beaucoup de tendresse à son égard, aimait les discussions avec elle, aimait sa vie de famille et aurait été près à mourir pour elle.

_Mais elle était morte._

_Peut-être avant même que lui soit blessé et assommé._

_Il entendait encore vaguement ce hurlement._

_Mais il sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses, qu'on ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Comme si des informations ne devaient pas encore être dites._

Demain...il exigerait des réponses, qu'on lui dise ce qui s'était passé. Comment Angelina était morte et pourquoi? Qu'était-il arrivé à son fils pendant quatre ans? Pourquoi sa famille détournait les yeux à certaines questions. Même Diederich semblait fuit certains sujets vu comme il détournait la conversation.

_Ça suffisait, il n'était pas infirme ou mutilé._

_Même si son corps était couvert de cicatrices._

_Il pouvait parfaitement entendre de mauvaises nouvelles._

Autrement, il pourrait éventuellement demander à Undertaker, qui ne refuserait pas de les lui donner...s'il parvenait à le faire rire.

Il arriva au salon, et alluma les lumières, retrouvant un décor familier. Il aimait être ici, avec Rachel, regardant son fils qui jouait au sol. _L'époque où il était heureux, l'époque où tout allait bien. _Il alluma un feu et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ses pensées.

_Il fallait qu'il tue Gavin. _

_Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses démons._

_Une fois ce monstre mort, ses cauchemars s'arrêteraient. _

Il eut soif. Il ne voulait pas réveillerTanaka. Ce vieil homme méritait de dormir toute la nuit. Il pouvait faire du thé lui-même. C'est ce qu'il faisait à l'école. Il aimait faire son thé lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Diederich faisait un thé délicieux (l'allemand avait dont été forcer de lui en préparer régulièrement).

* * *

«Mon oncle?»

Il se retourna, surpris. Edward était derrière lui, dans les mêmes vêtements que lui, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait l'air endormi et se frottant les yeux. Il était si adorable malgré son statut de jeune homme que l'homme sourit, attendrit.

Il murmura, doucement «Tu ne dors pas?

- Je ne dormais pas, et je vous ai entendu passer devant ma chambre.» Il pencha la tête de côté et murmura, timidement «Vous voulez un thé? Je...j'allais m'en faire.

- Tu sais en faire?

- Oui...Je...à Weston, j'en ai fais souvent pour le préfet.» Il s'éclipsa.

L'homme sourit doucement. Pour le préfet? Si il se souvenait bien, Edward était à la Green House donc il avait été le Fag du préfet? Peut-être pourraient-ils parler de ça? Cela lui changerait les idées. Il s'abandonna à la contemplation des flammes, pensif. Il réfléchissait à de qu'il pourrait demander à Edward.

_Son neveu qui semblait sincère avec lui, contrairement à Ciel qui semblait lui cacher des choses, détournant le regard avec gêne, et peut-être honte. _

Le jeune homme revint un peu plus tard, posa un plateau sur la petite table entre les fauteuils. «Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mon oncle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mets moi un sucre s'il te plaît!»

Le garçon lui tendit une tasse fumante. La boisson était chaude, parfumée. Il but une gorgée.

«Délicieux.

- Merci.»

Il sourit doucement «Alors tu es le fag du préfet?

Le sourire du petit blond s'évanouit quelques secondes «Était...je suis préfet maintenant.» Il avait un air étrange, triste, en disant ses mots. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé.

«Un problème?

- Non.» Il trembla, hésitant...ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux «Juste...le préfet de la Green House et les trois autres se sont...» Il reposa sa propre tasse, les yeux fuyants «...se sont rendus coupables d'un meurtre. Le premier a eu le geste fatal, les trois autres ont couverts le crime. Ils ont tué un membre de la famille royale qui torturait des élèves des autres maisons pour obtenir de bons résultats et une bonne renommée afin de devenir lui-même préfet..»

Vincent se figea. Avait-il mal entendu? «Et?

- Ciel a été envoyé pour enquêter 6 mois plus tard et ils ont avoué. La reine a été indulgente vu les circonstances...et a donné une fausse version à a famille. Ils n'ont pas été arrêtés ou tués mais renvoyés.

- Ciel est allé à Weston?

- Il était à la Blue House, pendant quelques semaines, et avait l'air heureux. Je suppose que c'était un visage de façade, il est assez doué pour ça. Même j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait réellement parfois.» Il but une gorgée avant de dire d'un ton calme «Et il a participé au tournoi du 4 juin...comme joueur.»

Son oncle lui lança un regard curieux «Vraiment?

- Il a provoqué un _**nouveau **__Blue __**Miracle**_**.**» Il appuya sur le miracle, pour signifier que le miracle n'en était pas réellement un. Et il avait également appuyé sur le nouveau.

L'homme rit doucement «Ne sois pas si dur avec moi Ed, je n'ai pas triché.» Justes quelques petites tactiques fourbes, rien de bien méchant.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé «Vous avez été certainement plus subtil que Ciel. Je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez. J'ai probablement été le seul de ma maison à voir ses petits coups en douce.

- Hum?

- Comme cette magnifique indigestion qu'à subit l'équipe de la Red House, durant la seconde partie du match, au premier tour.

- ...» Il étouffa un petit rire. Ce n'était pas charitable, mais imaginer que son fils était aussi retord que lui l'amusait fortement. «Et contre ton équipe?

- Le préfet a beaucoup jouer avec ses balles calculés mais Ciel a employé quelques tactiques fourbes comme...demander à son ''collègue'' chinois de venir avec toutes ses filles peu vêtues, pile quand c'était au tour de mon équipe de lancer...je vous laisse deviner le résultat.»

Vincent cligna des yeux, sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il posa la main sur son visage, ses épaules secouées par le rire qu'il tentait de retenir. Le blond rougit et détourna les yeux, se souvenant avec honte de la chaleur qui lui avait brûlé le visage, de son cœur qui avait battu plus fort et plus vite, des papillons dans son ventre et de son esprit qui n'avait plus du tout suivi le match.

Il lui en était resté la honte, brûlante et pernicieuse. Heureusement ses parents n'y avaient pas fait allusion. Jamais. Il serait mort de honte sinon. Il n'avait toujours personne dans la vie, pas de fiancée. Ses parents ne le pressaient pas. Après tout il avait 18 ans. Encore un an à Weston. Après il aurait tout le temps de se trouver quelqu'un. Après tout, son oncle avait épousé tante Rachel après sa sortie de l'école, quand il avait 21 ans.

Il but une gorgée de liquide, tentant de ne pas repenser au préfet Greenhill, qui l'avait déçu au delà des mots. Trahi. Il lui faisait confiance, il l'admirait et il avait vu ça...commettre un meurtre en utilisant un prétexte. Certes le blond n'avait pas tué de sang-froid et cela avait été plus un acte provoqué par la colère mais il avait caché ça, tenter de dissimulé la mort d'un membre de la famille royale. Et le directeur adjoint avait trempé la dedans, avait soutenu la torture d'élèves contre de l'argent du bon alcool. Et ils l'avaient tué aussi. Ainsi que tous les complices du malfaisant garçon. Enfin...plutôt brutal. Et stupide. Arrogant et ambitieux. Il avait torturé des tas d'élèves de la Blue House pour qu'ils fassent son travail.

_Il méritait l'expulsion, pas la mort._

_Et sa propre confiance, à lui, avait été fracassé._

Il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le tournois. «Allez mon oncle, comment vous avez gagné vous?

- Un peu d'opium dans le repas de la Violet House...qu'on affrontait au premier tour. Ils ont eu des hallucinations et des vertiges...indigestion selon les médecins.» Un petit sourire innocent ponctua ses paroles.

Edward toussota «Ho. C'est plus gentil que ce qu'a subit la Red House. Il a du leurs faire manger des laxatifs...Les pauvres.»

Vincent haussa un sourcil «Vraiment?

- Il m'a un peu déçu. Son ami indien était dans l'équipe. Certes il n'a pas été malade mais quand même...Ciel n'a pas admit avoir piégé la nourriture mais je sais reconnaître un de ses tours quand j'en vois un.» Il reposa sa tasse «Et vous? Contre ma maison, qu'avez vous fait?

«Mais rien de bien méchant. Un peu de déstabilisation.» Il n'avait pas été simple de piéger l'allemand, car Diederich était très loin d'être stupide. Il fallait donc prendre garde. Et il avait réussit car le germanique n'avait rien vu, persuadé d'avoir été complètement humilié. Des balles truquées, des signes, des miroirs pour aveugler les Lions, des petites choses innocentes qui, accumulées avaient conduites à la victoire écrasante des Bleus.

Edward haussa un sourcil «Père a dit que ça avait été une humiliation. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien fait.

- Pas pour toi?

- Non. Ça a fini 104 à 105.» Il était certain que le fait qu'il soit de la Green House avait du jouer dans le fait que Ciel ne soit pas aussi impitoyable. (Sa mère n'aurait pas pardonné ça).

«Ho.»

Il se souvenait de sa propre victoire, des cris de joie de son équipe qui le portait en triomphe, sa propre joie...il était tellement heureux et fier, malgré ses petites astuces. L'accablement des perdants avait titillé son côté sadique, le regard abattu de Diederich qui lui avait serré la main, la déception inscrite dans ses yeux. Il était tellement mignon à ce moment avec ses yeux baissés, sa petite moue et ses cheveux noirs collés à ses tempes, et l'anglais s'était presque léché les lèvres par avance en songeant à son futur chien allemand. Et avait décidé de le laisser profiter de la fête tranquillement.

_Il ne regretterait jamais._

_D'avoir gagné le plus fidèle des amis, alliés et un délicieux amant._

«Tu as aimé être à Weston?

- Je n'ai pas terminé...il me reste un an. Mais oui.»

Il reposa sa tasse vide, hésitant. Puis il demanda, doucement «Que s'est-il passé après...l'incendie?»

Edward se figea. «Vous voulez réellement le savoir?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Ne me fais pas me répéter!»

Le blond tritura le sucre au fond de sa tasse et versa un peu de thé dessus, mélangeant ensuite doucement. «J'étais encore à l'école quand c'est arrivé. J'aurais été en congé trois jours après l'anniversaire de Ciel.»

* * *

_«Midford, on te demande au parloir! C'est tes parents!» cria le préfet, depuis la porte du bâtiment de la Green House._

_Le jeune garçon de 13 ans releva le nez du livre qu'il lisait, assis sur un banc. Il sauta au sol et courut, son ouvrage sous le bras, vers le bâtiment. Inquiet. Que s'était-il passé? Il rentrait chez lui dans deux jours, pourquoi venir le voir maintenant? Quelqu'un était blessé, malade?Sa sœur...il était arrivé quelque chose à sa sœur? Son oncle avait-il été gravement blessé ou sa tante était-elle à l'hôpital? Ou Ciel...Ciel était gravement atteint d'une sévère crise d'asthme?_

_Il entra, posant son livre sur la petite table. Il rajusta son col, sa cravate et sa veste et donna de petits coups sur le tissu sombre pour en chasser la poussière. Puis il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. _

_Sa mère était là._

_Son père aussi._

_En noirs tous les deux. Des vêtements de deuil. _

_Son père avait les yeux rouges et se les frottait avec un mouchoir. Sa mère avait un voile noire, elle haïssait ce genre de vêtements pourtant. Elle le regarda, elle avait l'air si malheureuse que l'enfant eut un grand coup au cœur._

___«Il...est arrivé quelque chose?» balbutia-t-il avec panique._

___Il pria. Pria stupidement que rien de grave ne soit arrivé, sachant pourtant que des vêtements de deuil signifiait que quelqu'un était mort._

___«Mère, Père...» La chagrin de ses parents l'atteignit. Il sentait quelque chose d'horrible qui montait en lui._

___«Edward...approche.»_

___Il s'avança, timidement, vers sa mère qui le serra dans ses bras, si tendrement qu'il sentit les larmes qui montaient tant il était terrifié._

___Sa mère ne pleurait jamais._

___Jamais._

_«Fils...Il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible.» Commença son père, posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son enfant «Hier, dans la nuit. Après l'anniversaire de Ciel._

_- Ciel? il...Il va bien?_

_- Edward...» Alexis Midford prit une grande inspiration «Ils sont tous morts. Tous les habitants du manoir ont été massacrés, et le bâtiment a brûlé.»_

_L'enfant en eut le souffle coupé. Comme un coup de poing au ventre. «...Oncle Vincent est mort? Tante Rachel aussi? Et Ciel...Ciel aussi?» Les larmes montèrent à nouveau «Non..._

_- On a retrouvé les corps, l'enterrement aura lieu demain. Nous sommes venus te chercher. Vu les circonstances, le directeur a accepté que tu sortes aujourd'hui._

_Le petit blond resta figé._

_Le sourire de son oncle et sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant tendrement **«Admit à Weston? Bravo! Compte sur moi pour venir te voir le 4 juin si tu es pris dans l'équipe!»**_

_Le sourire de sa tante** «Tu es trop mignon dans cet uniforme!» **Et le câlin étouffant qu'elle lui avait infligé._

_L'air boudeur de Ciel et sa propre voix lui promettant qu'il reviendrait pour des congés mais qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour son anniversaire. **«Mais je serais là pour le Nouvel an! Et je t'offrirais tous les cadeaux en retards!» **_

_Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il éclata en sanglots, son enfance définitivement fracassée par cette nouvelle. Il savait aussi que sa sœur devait être détruite, elle adorait Ciel, plus que tout._

_Quand il arriva au manoir familial, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses parents s'occupaient énormément d'elle. Enfin surtout son père. Sa mère était isolée dans son boudoir, sans prononcer une seule parole._

_Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui._

_Personne ne le serrait dans ses bras._

_A l'enterrement, il s'isola et pleura, sans que personne ne vienne. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir répondu à la lettre de Ciel, d'avoir négligé cet appel de son cousin, qui s'ennuyait. Ça n'aurait rien changé, évidement mais il se sentait coupable._

_Un mois passa._

_Il retourna à l'école, triste et déprimé. Certains enfants nobles parlaient de ça, osant même lui demander des détails. Il se battit à mains nues pour la première fois de sa vie, accablant d'injures ses tourmenteurs._

_Hermann Greenhill lui vint en aide à cette époque, aidant l'enfant brisé qu'il était._

* * *

«La famille était détruite. Je n'avais jamais vu mère pleurer. Elle s'entraînait encore plus que d'habitude ou s'enfermait dans son boudoir. Père ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus. Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. On faisait de notre mieux pour la consoler.

- Et toi Edward? Qui t'a consolé?

- Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'étais grand.

- Tu avais 13 ans.»

Le jeune homme blond sourit tristement. «Je suis vite retourné à l'école. J'ai reçu des lettres. Vos biens et votre titre étaient revenus à la couronne...en attendant...»

Il se mordit la lèvre, le cœur serré. Il sentait au fond de lui que...

«En attendant que tu sois plus grand?

- Oui. Je pense qu'on s'attendait à ce que j'ai deux fils pour que le second hérite de vos biens. J'étais le plus vieux descendant du sang de votre famille. Mère ne pouvait pas être...le chien de garde.» Il se tordit les mains, le cœur battant. Il sentait qu'il serait devenu le chien de garde si Ciel n'était pas revenu. Il en éprouvait des sentiments mitigés: d'un coté il était soulagé que ce fardeau ne lui soit pas tombé sur les épaules mais d'un autre il n'aimait pas que Ciel fasse ça à son âge. L'âge qu'il avait lui-même à l'époque où il avait eu si peur de le devenir. Et Ciel l'était depuis longtemps, des mois et des mois. Depuis son retour.

«Attends...et les corps?»

Son neveu grimaça «...on a retrouvé ceux des domestiques. Et celui de tante Rachel. Et...celui qu'on a crut être le votre. Ils étaient totalement brûlés, non reconnaissables. Mais celui de ma tante (on l'a reconnu à ses bagues) était dans le bras d'un autre...on a donc supposé que c'était vous.»

Vincent se prit le visage dans une main. Une mise en scène. Une sordide mise en scène. Évidement que personne ne l'avait cherché. A l'idée qu'un inconnu reposait dans sa tombe, au côté de Rachel, un frisson de dégoût lui parvint. Il allait falloir qu'il enlève tout ça.

«Et ensuite?

- J'avais peur, tellement peur...j'étais terrifié et malheureux. Vous aviez tous disparus, et je m'étais isolé. J'avais peur pour mon avenir. Et puis...

- Et?

- Ciel est revenu.»

* * *

_Edward ouvrit la lettre de sa petite sœur. Déprimé, il la déplia, craignant de lire des phrases tristes à propos de Ciel, encore et encore. Il se figea. «Qu...Quoi?»_

_Hermann Greenhill releva les yeux «Que se passe-t-il Midford?» demanda-t-il à son fag, reposant sa batte de cricket. _

_Le plus jeune se frotta les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il lisait «Ciel...Mon cousin est vivant.» _

_Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. _

_Il avait cessé d'y croire._

_Ciel était vivant._

_D'un geste honteux, il essuya les larmes sur ses joues._

* * *

Le blond regarda le fond de sa tasse «Je ne comprenait pas. On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps, c'est vrai. Mais on avait perdu espoir. Il avait une tombe. Et il est revenu. Terriblement maigre, silencieux, borgne et accompagné d'un majordome tout en noir. Et son caractère avait complètement changé.

- Un...Majordome?

- Il s'appelait Sebastian Michaelis. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient rouges.»

Un froid s'installa en lui, le glaçant intérieurement.

_«Dans un brouillard de douleur il distingua les __terribles __yeux rouges du dénommé Aaron, son sourire amusé, presque cruel.»_

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil, tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

_C'était ridicule. Parfaitement ridicule._

_Cet Aaron ne pouvait pas avoir trompé son fils comme ça, il ne pouvait pas..._

_Ce n'était pas possible._

Il articula, d'une voix ferme «Où est-il?

- ….» Edward regarda son oncle avec inquiétude, mal à l'aise en voyant sa pâleur «Il...n'est plus là.» Honteux d'en avoir possiblement trop dit, il poursuivit «Et puis...il...

- Il était au service de Gavin, c'est ça?» Sa voix ne permettait aucun mensonge, et contenait presque un avertissement.

Son neveu hocha la tête, détournant le regard «Oui.»

Il devinait tout. Gavin était le pire monstre que la terre ait porté. L'enlever puis envoyer cet Aaron pour soit disant protéger Ciel et sans doute le lui livrer d'ici peu...heureusement que ces événements récents étaient arrivés. Si Lau n'avait pas découvert qu'il était vivant...

«Mon oncle.

- Je vais bien Edward.» C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça avec sincérité, la fureur qui enflait en lui chassant ses craintes et ses angoisses. Il se tourna vers le jeune blond, plongeant dans son regard émeraude «Comment ma belle-sœur est-elle morte?

- Je...ne sais pas. Elizabeth était plus proche d'elle que moi. Je sais juste que Ciel cherchait à arrêter un dénommé Jach the Ripper et qu'elle l'a aidé. Ce meurtrier a du la tuer...il a disparu après sa mort donc je pense que Ciel a réglé le problème.

- Je vois...» Il reposa sa tasse, pensif. Son neveu ne lui avait rien caché, il n'en savait réellement pas plus. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Ciel pour en savoir plus. Et rien n'allait l'empêcher d'aider à l'enquête, qu'importe l'épuisement et les possibles blessures. Il allait se venger, faire payer à ces monstres et retrouver la paix en mettant fin à l'existence de Gavin.

_Personne ne l'arrêterait._

_Il allait montrer qu'il pouvait être enragé lui-aussi._

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


	10. Le Baron de l'Ombre

**Disclaimer**: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre**: Supernatural (_Hé, on bien on parle bien d'une histoire où il y a des démons et des shinigamis non_?!). Romance(_plusieurs types: shouen-ai, hétéro, yaoi -oui je tisse une différence pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard)_. Angst et Drame (_C'est Black Butler hein!_). Violence _(Pour de multiples raisons). _Tragedy (bah quoi?) Family. Présence de quelques personnages originaux (l_es enfants de Diederich que j'ai déjà utilisé dans un OS_)

**Personnages de l'histoire: [Shinigamis] **Undertacker, Grell, William, Ronald** [Démon] **Sébastien. **[Humains] **Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, Diederich, plus beaucoup d'autres (_Les OC ne sont pas comptés ici) _C'est pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et pas juste ce prologue.

**Parings**: Romance entre Ciel et Lizzy (_en même temps vous attendez pas à des merveilles, ils sont plus ou moins 14 ans hein_), Couple yaoi surprise entre deux personnages canons x2 (_Suspense, suspense._..). Et un paring non-con Ocx? (_inutile de chercher en comptant les ?, ça ne correspond pas aux lettres_!) et aussi mais ce n'est pas de la romance: Bromance entre Ciel et Edward. Bromance entre Snake et Ciel.

**Warning for**: Violence, un peu de torture, mention de non-con, vente explicite d'humain...et mort de caractère également. (_Kuroshitsuji est plus ou moins un Sheinen, à quoi vous attendiez vous? A de petits oiseaux qui chantent_?).

**Rating**: Je mets M. Je pense que T suffirait mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles! Je ne suis pas responsable de vous. Vous avez lu le genre, les avertissements et le rating, vous savez que ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie d'accord?

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Le Baron de l'Ombre**_

* * *

Ciel se tenait devant la chambre de son père, hésitant. Undertaker venait de lui annoncer la visite de quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner sur Gavin. Sur tout ça. Et lui proposer, si il se sentait assez en forme, de donner son avis et des idées pour mener à bien la vengeance. Ciel ne voulait pas le faire participer de façon trop importante. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour ça, peu importe combien il disait se sentir bien.

_Parler de ça à son père était réellement une bonne idée?_

_Son père si maigre et si pâle. Son père qui semblait si triste._

_Il revit les premiers jours, où il était inconscient et malade. S peau marquée si cruellement, les horribles cicatrices parallèles dans son dos, signe d'atroces tortures._

Il voulait revoir le sourire de cet homme, revoir sa douceur et sa tendresse. Il voulait le protéger aussi, ne plus le voir souffrir de ces années d'horreur.

A sa place, il voudrait savoir. A sa place il voudrait participer. Il leva une main et frappa. Il attendit, le cœur battant. Il se sentait à la fois intimidé et fébrile, mais aussi heureux et impatient. Drôle de mélange.

«Entrez!»

Il tourna la poignée et entra, la pièce était illuminée par la lumière du matin, et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant un courant d'air frais passer dans la chambre. La cheminée était éteinte. Une tasse de thé vide était posée sur la table.

«Ciel?»

Il leva les yeux sur son père. Celui-ci était un peu mieux habillé et un peu plus sûr de lui que les jours précédant. Vincent posa les papiers qu'il tenait, à côté d'une carte ouverte. Les yeux du jeune adolescent se posèrent dessus.

_Son père cherchait Gavin?_

_Cherchait où se trouvait l'endroit où il avait été retenu?_

«Quelqu'un va venir. Un informateur. A propos de l'affaire.

- Quel affaire Ciel?

- Celle qui m'a amené à ...te retrouver. Des jeunes nobles garçons et filles enlevés. C'est en cherchant des informations que Lau t'a retrouvé.» Il avait honte. Honte de n'avoir jamais cherché à s'assurer pour de vrai de la mort de ses parents. Si seulement il avait cherché.

_Sebastian n'aurait peut-être rien dit._

_Il ne pouvait pas me mentir._

_Sauf si Gavin lui avait donné le droit de mentir sur ça._

Il se mordit la lèvre «Je venais te chercher, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais.»

_Que tu voudrais savoir par toi-même._

_Que tu voudrais participer._

Les non-dits planaient. Le futur à nouveau comte replia la carte et la rangea entre deux livres. Il sourit, faiblement. Mais c'était un sourire féroce. «J'arrive! Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes»

Ciel hocha la tête et sortit, heureux de voir son père redevenir, petit à petit, celui qu'il était, et bénit le fait que son âme était celle d'un semi-shinigami, sans cela il n'aurait pu se remettre aussi bien.

* * *

Vincent sortit à son tour et alla vers une autre chambre. Il entra sans frapper (depuis quand frappait-il pour entrer dans la chambre de Diederich?) et sourit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Un doux sourire attendri. Son amant était assit sur le lit, un jeune enfant de chaque côté et regardait un dessin.

William, penché murmura«C'est un lapin?»

Le plus jeune eut les larmes aux yeux. Son père leva les yeux au ciel «Mais non, c'est un castor!

- T'as pas vu sa queue plate?» gloussa Gilbert avant d'ajouter, pointant son aîné du doigt «Idiot!

- Tu peux parler Gil, toi quand je ne trouvais pas ce que tu dessinais, tu jetais ton carnet par terre et tu allais bouder dans un coin.» Il ébouriffa les mèches blonde-rousse du gamin qui rougit.

Ricanant, le fils aîné sourit «Et moi?

- Tu ne disais rien et tu boudais sur place, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincés. Et tu refusais de me parler jusqu'à ce que je trouve!

- Tes enfants ont hérités de ton petit côté grognon.» intervint le noble anglais, souriant.

La petite famille sursauta. Le petit blond se retrancha derrière son père. Et le plus jeune bondit du lit pour courir vers l'arrivant. «Bonjour monsieur!» Il lui tendit les bras et l'adulte ne résista pas, le soulevant contre lui. Ça lui rappelait Ciel au même âge. Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent brun qui le salua «Bonjour monsieur.»

Vincent sourit, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu William, celui-ci avait 8 ans. C'était quand il était allé en Allemagne pour affaire. Il avait été introduit à une fête où il avait retrouvé Diederich et son jeune fils aîné. Un garçon adorable et poli qui était resté sagement collé à son père toute la soirée. Le petit avait bien grandit.

Il reposa son homonyme au sol et murmura «Dee? J'aurais besoin de te parler, maintenant.

- J'arrive. Retournez dans vos chambres. William tu es responsable de ton frère.

- Pourquoi c'est pas Gilbert pour une fois?

- Très bien. Gilbert, je te fais confiance!

- D'accord!»

Les deux adultes partirent en direction du bureau «Ciel voudrait que j'assiste à une discussion avec un informateur.

- Ça te dérange?

- Non. Au contraire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait que je participe.» Il sentit une montée de force en lui. Il avait confiance en ses capacités et en son mental, il pouvait le faire, il pouvait gagner cette partie d'échecs. Il serait le grand gagnant et ferait payer à ses tourmenteurs.

L'allemand fronça les sourcils, inquiet devant le regard qu'il connaissait bien «Ne prends pas de risques.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dee.» Il sourit «Je ne ferais rien seul. Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter.

- J'arrêterais quand tous ces monstres seront morts.» Il détourna la tête, lâchant du bout des lèvres les mots suivants «Et je te protégerais. Jusqu'au bout.» Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Le noble du mal se mit à rire doucement «Tu es bien mignon quand tu es gêné Dee.» Il lui caressa la joue «Ne crains rien, je ne jouerais pas avec le feu cette fois.» Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres «Je te le promets.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Et je serais là si tu as besoin.

- Te t'inquiètes pas...je ne ferais rien qui donnerait des cheveux blancs à mon fidèle chien allemand»

Diederich haussa un sourcil amusé. Et empoigna en douceur le brun pour l'attirer à lui, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, son bras entourant sa taille pour le coller à lui. Le baiser était à la fois doux en passionné. Vincent eut un gémissement de surprise qui fut rapidement étouffé. Et s'abandonna à l'étreinte, savourant ce contact. Quand il fut relâché, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées et eut un large sourire «Ho ~ Dee tu essais de me faire comprendre que c'est moi qui t'appartiens désormais?» Un petit rire le secoua «Tu es mignon parfois !»

Le germanique plissa les yeux, murmura quelque chose d'indistinct et ouvrit la porte du bureau, faisant glousser son amant, ravi d'avoir provoqué un tel trouble.

_Ce n'était pas charitable...__Mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de parler ainsi avec l'homme qu'il aimait._

Le brun en uniforme sourit à l'adolescent assit au bureau «Nous sommes là Ciel!

- Parfait, il n'y a plus qu'Edward, tante Frances et...

- Mon fils veut participer je parie?!» Coupa Diederich, soupirant.

Ciel eut l'air embarrassé «Oui il m'a demandé mais si ça vous dérange...

- Non non...du moment qu'il ne met pas sa vie en danger, il peut bien aider.»

* * *

Ciel n'était pas à l'aise. Undertaker avait beau lui avoir assuré que ce jeune homme ne lui voulait aucun mal, c'était quand même un criminel. Il avait parfois entendu parler du ''baron de l'ombre'' ou du ''baron du crime''. Certains enfants des rues travaillaient pour lui, faisant des petits boulots ou récoltant des informations. Il n'avait jamais réussit à le trouver. Même Sebastian n'avait pas pu. Et pourtant il avait essayé. Ce garçon n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ses yeux étaient bleus glaciers et ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon, tombant en boucles sombres sur ses épaules. Sa peau était pâle. Il semblait avoir 22 ou 23 ans. Jeune. Mais dangereux. Il le sentait. Très dangereux.

«Bonjour petit comte de Phantomhive. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Ça devait arriver un jour de toute façon.

- Bonjour...heu.

- Shadow.

- Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom je suppose?

- Tu suppose bien gamin. Rien n'égale le pouvoir des noms. Je garde le mien précieusement.»

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait fort à un avertissement de shinigamis ou de démons. Comme le ''prends son de ton âme''. «Undertaker a organisé ce rendez-vous, il disait que vous aviez des informations.

- Haha ce vieux Undertaker. Il aime bien jouer des tours.

- Vous le connaissez?

- Je connais tout le monde, même votre ami Lau.»

Le garçon ouvrit grands les yeux. Lau savait? Il connaissait le baron de l'ombre et n'avait jamais rien dit. Une petite voix souffla qu'il n'avait lui-même rien demandé à Lau et n'avait jamais abord le sujet devant lui. Il chassa cette saleté de petite voix.

«Comte de Phantomhive je présume?» Fit le jeune homme face à Vincent «Enchanté de vous rencontrer.» Ses yeux glacier s'adoucirent «Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que vous étiez vivant et où vous étiez, je serais intervenu avant.»

L'ancien chien de garde resta silencieux puis serra la main du garçon «Tu semble plus arrangeant que ton père.

- Mon père n'avait pas le sens de l'humour.

- Pas vraiment non. J'espère que tu es plus raisonnable aussi?

- Je ne pense pas que la reine enverra une meute me trouver.» Il eut un sourire angélique «Je fais d'ailleurs le ménage en ce moment en éliminant les rebuts de l'humanité. Ceux qui iront directement en enfer sans passer par la case purgatoire!»

Ciel eut un frisson.

_Ce jeune homme pouvait être autant son meilleur allié qu'un ennemi mortel._

* * *

Shadow se pencha en avant, croisant ses mains devant son menton, tandis qu'un sourire calculateur ourlait ses lèvres et que ses yeux se plissaient. «Je pense qu'on peut parvenir à un arrangement. Je peux trouver ces adolescents que vous recherchez en deux jours. Et je peux même éliminer les coupables.» Un petit rire lui échappa «Enfin faire éliminer...j'ai autre chose à faire que me salir moi-même les mains. J'ai un autre petit soucis sur le feu.

- Qui va s'en occuper?

- J'ai tout une équipe. Crois-tu vraiment que je suis seul?» Il haussa les épaules «Je ne règne pas sur la ville grâce à mon...assistant... mais grâce à mon travail.

Ciel plissa les yeux à son tour «C'est bien joli tout ça mais que veux-tu en échange?

- Que le chien de garde ne vienne pas fouiner dans mes affaires pendant_ deux _ans.

Ciel fut stupéfait. Shadow semblait persuadé que son père allait reprendre du service. Il le sentait lui aussi mais ne pensait pas que ce serait avant un ou deux ans. Cependant il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte des choses, il décida donc de marchander. «Un an.» Décréta-t-il, d'un ton ferme. «Si tu cause des soucis et que la reine veut que ces problèmes disparaissent, je devrais m'en occuper!»

Le chat émit un rire grinçant et son maître eut un sourire torve, mais amusé: «Un an et trois mois.

- D'accord.» Il sentait que l'autre n'irait pas en dessous.

Le brun caressa son ami félin entre les deux oreilles «Et pour prouver ma bonne foi...

- Oui?

- Je suis prêt à offrir beaucoup. Pour montrer que pour le moment je ne suis pas votre ennemi et que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis donc prêt à faire une fleur.

- Comme quoi?»

Shadow gloussa «La vengeance.» Il gratta son chat entre les oreilles, et ajouta «Vous avez un compte à régler avec Gavin, je me trompe?»

Ciel se figea, la haine flamba en lui. Cet homme qui lui avait tout prit. Cet homme qui avait torturé son père pendant des mois et des mois. Il fallait qu'il paye.

Vincent se redressa, le cœur soudain battant. Sa vengeance était à portée de main, il pouvait enfin faire payer à son tortionnaire, enfin il pourrait faire souffrir ce monstre, lui offrir une fin terrible. Lui faire regretter les tortures, humiliations et abus, lui faire regretter les viols et le fait de l'avoir vendu comme du bétail.

Edward se pencha «Vous pouvez le livrer? Malgré ce qu'il a pour le protéger?

- Livrer? Non non, je ne suis pas du genre à livrer les gens. Je me contenterais donc d'informations et vous vous débrouillerez avec cela.» Il souleva sa tasse de thé et but une gorgée de liquide, fixant les deux Phantomhive et leurs protecteurs et famille. Il ne semblait absolument pas mal à l'aise et ne semblait pas se sentir menacer «Et si je vous disais où se trouve Gavin? Ses cachettes qu'ils affectionnent? Parce que ne rêvez pas, l'endroit où votre père a été retenu est totalement vide au moment où nous parlons.»

Ciel frémit. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir à quoi ressembler cet endroit. «Donnez nous quand même l'adresse, cela pourrait intéresser Scotland Yard.

- Bien entendu.» Le jeune homme sortit un carnet de sa poche et écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus. Il posa la feuille sur la table «Pour l'emplacement actuel de Gavin, cela est plus délicat, il a plusieurs cachettes et de multiples serviteurs. Certains sont d'anciens esclaves.» Il préféra ne pas en dire d'avantage. Ne pas dire que beaucoup avaient été totalement brisés pour être reconstruit à la convenance de ce monstre.

Diederich ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser directement au garçon «Pourquoi êtes vous prêt à trahir quelqu'un si facilement?

- Et bien, il ne fait que me causer des ennuis et poser des problèmes au monde de l'ombre avec ses petites manigances. Il ne suit pas les règles que j'impose.» Il reposa doucement sa tasse «Sans oublier qu'il a tenté deux fois de me tuer ce dernier mois. Si je n'avais pas fait décidé...d'accepter de faire affaire avec vous, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne finisse au fond de la Tamise! Rien ne m'est impossible.»

Ciel eut un frisson. Ne plus avoir Sebastian le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Cependant son père n'avait jamais eu de démon pour le protéger et il s'en était pourtant bien sortit. Il pouvait le faire lui-aussi. Son père qui avait un air calme et calculateur au fond de ses pupilles. Comme si aucune horreur ne lui était arrivée. Mais Ciel se rappelait des cicatrices creusant son dos, cinq traînées rouges vif. Comme s'il avait reçut un terrible coup de griffes. Et le jeune garçon revoyait parfaitement Sebastian et ses longs ongles, recourbés comme des griffes quand il massacrait les poupées bizarres sur le Campania. Aucun doute c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Et Ciel en était malade de l'imaginer, son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa confiance était détruite. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir fait confiance à un démon.

«Comment faire pour nous débarrasser d'Aaron?» Commença Shadow «C'est ça que vous pensez? C'est vrai que sans aide, c'est impossible. Mais vous avez des shinigamis pour vous aider. Trois devraient être suffisant pour se débarrasser de ce monstre.»

Ciel sentit un frisson, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son père. Celui-ci ne savait pas encore qu'il avait passé un contrat avec un démon. _Comment réagirait-il? Serait-il déçu? Fâché? Désespéré? _«Je...

- Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin gamin.»

Le chat s'approcha lentement et souffla, passant à côté de lui «Assures-toi que le démon meure avant Gavin. On ne sait jamais. Il a trahit sa part du contrat mais il ne semble pas très porté sur le fait de respecter les clauses.»

_Avait-il parlé réellement ou était-ce juste une voix dans sa tête? _Car personne n'avait réagit ici. Le félin bondit au sol et disparut sous la table, sans soute à l'affût.

Vincent murmura alors «Aaron n'est pas humain. Trop de choses sont impossibles pour que ça soit le cas. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer si vite entre le manoir et Londres, et n'aurait pas pu tuer autant de personnes et m'enlever si facilement.

- Vous êtes clairvoyant monsieur.» rit le brun, jouant avec une boucle sombre. «Effectivement il n'est pas humain. C'est un démon.

- Comme votre chat.

- Ho?»

L'animal sortit de sous la table «Laisses tomber vieux, on peut pas le tromper. Pas lui. Le gamin et son cousin auraient pu ne rien voit. Même si le blond a la main sur son épée depuis tout à l'heure. Et me regarde avec méfiance. Il a de bonnes intuitions, il sait que de nous deux, c'est moi le véritable danger.»

Il y eut un silence de mort. Mais personnes de broncha, les mains se posèrent sur les armes, les yeux se plissèrent mais aucun mouvement de panique.

Ciel se glaça. Son père connaissait l'existence des démons et n'était même pas étonner d'en voir un. Il sentait que ce chat n'était pas normal mais apparemment il avait été le dernier à le sentir. Même Edward l'avait vu avant lui. Heureusement que Elizabeth n'était pas présente, il se serait sentit terriblement honteux d'être dernier de la famille. «C'est...

- Je me demande combien de personnes ici sont au courant.» Rit le chat, se grattant l'oreille «Le gamin et son ami le savent...mais les autres? Peut-être la femme forte a comprit?

- Savoir quoi?» s'exclama Diederich, fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

Cheschire se tapota le menton d'une griffe «Je me demande s'il prendrait bien le fait que je le dise...» Il fit mine de réfléchir et haussa les épaules «Je m'en fiiiicchheee...» Il se tourna vers Vincent et déclara «La raison pour laquelle vous pouvez ressentir ces choses surnaturelles est que vous êtes ...le fils d'un shinigami.

- J'ai déjà rencontrer des shinigamis. Trois fois.» Répliqua le père de Ciel, prenant un air plus sérieux, ses yeux brillant soudainement.

Son fils sursauta. Il ignorait cela. Apparemment son père avait côtoyé énormément le surnaturel. Et rien ne semblait l'étonner. Son visage était parfaitement neutre, mais il restait quand même sur ses gardes, méfiant à l'extrême.

«Assez pour vous rendre compte que vous êtes proches d'eux?» Gloussa le félin, passant une patte sur son menton, se grattant la joue d'une griffe.

L'ex-comte (qui allait sans doute vite le redevenir) fronça les sourcils « Comment...

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Mais à lui. Ses raisons sont sans doute bonnes. Vous n'auriez pas bien prit le fait d'être le fruit d'un adultère de votre mère...même chose pour votre sœur.» Il s'arrêta comme pour écouter quelque chose. «Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à moi de raconter tout ça!»

Ciel haussa un sourcil «C'est à Undertaker n'est-ce pas?»

Le démon félin partit d'un grand éclat de rire. «Il va être tellement furieux que j'ai vendu la mèche...je parie qu'il voulait sortir le grand jeu ''je suis ton père'' et là tu aurais eu une réaction épique et...

- Ches...» marmonna Shadow, haussant un sourcil.

Celui-ci grogna «Roh si on peut plus rigoler!»

Le jeune homme griffonna quelques notes dans son cahier «Il a tout un réseau. Beaucoup d'alliés et de prisonniers. Supprimez le et c'est un grand criminel qui disparaît. Aucun, et je dis bien aucun n'est pire... que lui. Franchement ça me soulagera que il lui arrive un regrettable accident.» Il écrivit pendant quelques minutes, dessina même un plan et inscrivit un mot. «Ha et au fait, son véritable nom est _Andrew Taylor_. Ça vous intéresse?»

Face aux regards un peu plus brillants il haussa les épaules «Je suppose que oui!»

* * *

**A Suivre**

Un petit avis, une critique, une opinion?

Je suis toujours ravie de répondre aux reviews ^^


End file.
